Forbidden Fruit
by Miss Ink
Summary: Viola Landon never thought she'd meet an angel or that they would use her in their fight against Hell. But now demons are popping up left and right and there is bound to be a fight. What's a girl to do? Castiel/OC, no slash, Chapter 35 - epilogue
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I don't own Supernatural. I do own my OCs. I hope you enjoy. Thank you.

**XXX**

Forbidden Fruit

Chapter 1

"Dean…"

He felt someone shaking his shoulder, but he ignored it and pressed his face deeper into his pillow and groaned.

"Murrrrrr…"

Then, more insistent the hand shook him again harder. "Dean. Dean, wake up!"

Annoyed, Dean finally woke up and turned around to sit up on his ellows and saw that it was Castiel. Dressed in his typical holy tax accountant get up and looked as serious as ever. Squinting, he narrowed his eyes before glancing at the digital clock on the nightstand. It read 4 AM, which meant he had only gotten about 3 hours of sleep. It hadn't been that long since he and Sammy had just finally found a motel after handling a ghost with a thing for sweets. And after seeing what a ghost could do with a candy-bar, he didn't think he'd look at another Hershey bar the same way again.

"Damn, Cas. We talked about this. I'm human. I need to freakn' sleep."

Cas strode up to him and in his monotone voice replied, "I know Dean and I apologize, but this is important."

Dean rubbed his eyes and whined, "Oh come on Cas, can't this wait?"

The angel sternly replied, "No. I fear that whatever it is that we are dealing with that it may attract the attention of demons. I think it would be best if he beat them to the site before it is discovered."

"Fine," grunted the hunter. He walked towards Sam's bed and gave his little brother a shake. "Hey, Sammy. Get your ass in gear we got ourselves some angel business."

Sam groaned, but didn't stir which cause Dean to roll his eyes and yank this pillow out from under his head. Sam's head fell back onto the flat bed underneath and Dean tossed the pillow over his face. This time Sam did woke up and he jumped up with a start.

"Uh? What the hell Dean?"

Dean smiled and pointed over to Cas. "Like I said we've got angel business. Now come on. Get dressed."

The elder brother than headed to the bathroom and shut the door while Sam began to straighten up and change his clothes, meanwhile Cas stood by and waited patiently. He felt a bit out of place. He didn't think he'd ever get used to waiting for humans though he did his best to remain patient. However, Sam noticed Cas' unease and decided to talk to him as he began to pack their gear.

"Uh, so…what are we dealing with here? Demons? Rogue angels?"

"No, as of now I'm not sure Sam. Right now all I know is that there is a strange mound located in Brook Dale, Illinois. It reeks of old magic and is cover in Enochian seals. It seems to be a stronghold of some kind, but what it contains is yet to be seen."

It was then that Dean finished freshening up and began to pack up his gear while Sam took his turn at the restroom. However, Dean heard the conversation through the cheap motel door and said, "So, what the heck do you think is inside this stronghold exactly?"

"As I said, I don't know. The seals are prevent angels from entering."

"So, you guys find some secret cook jar and nobody can get in, but us mere mortals, right?"

Cas narrowed his eyes. He hated it when humans used metaphors. It made things so confusing, but he nodded his head. "Yes, however, what is suspicious is that normally such a well guarded place would have warranted the attention of the angels, but it's spells were very apt at concealing it's location until recently."

Dean raised his brow. "Wow, so whoever built this thing must serious not wanted to be disturbed, but I'm guessing something must have gone wrong on their end if you found it."

"Yes, apparently only humans may enter it safely. I'll meet you at the site when you arrive."

XXX

After calling up Cas for the specifics, they discovered that the location of the mystery mound was actually in the middle of nowhere. It was 10 miles from the nearest town and the entryway looked like some sort of cave. There was only a dirt road to even get near the place and the only structure nearby was an old abandon barn. Dean and Sam gear up and brought along some flashlights and took a peak inside and noticed that the entire inside was littered with Enochian seals. Dean even noticed there was a good amount of anti-demon seals too. It only meant that whoever did the drawings really didn't want anybody in.

"Dean, come take a look at this." Sam pointed his flashlight at some markings and saw that they looked a bit different from the rest of the artwork.

"What is it Sammy?"

"Look at his seal, Dean. It's old. I mean caveman old. I mean whoever spelled this place did it a long time ago. These pigments are like the stuff you find by Native Americans or Aboriginal tribes."

The elder Winchester laughed. "Oh ok bookworm, but can your big egg head figure out what all this mumbo jumbo means?"

Suddenly, Cas appeared and said, "I believe it is some sort of cage."

Both brothers jumped at the angel's abrupt appearance and they each gave Cas an annoyed look. Though, Cas ignored them and pointed to a large wooden door in the back of the cave and said, "There. There is a strange aura coming from behind that door, however the seals prevent me from entering. You will have to proceed without me."

Dean shrugged his shoulders. "Ok, I guess me and Sammy can get a couple of crowbars and hake this baby open."

The angel nodded and picked up two axes that were resting against the cave wall and tossed one to Dean and the second to Sam. "There is no need. I already knew you'd need tools to break inside so I gathered these axes from the old barn pass the field."

Sam looked at the ax and replied, "Uh, thanks Cas. I guess."

"You're welcome," answered the angel seriously.

Though, with that said Dean breathed in a deep breath and began to break down the wooden door. It was pretty heavy-duty wood and it took nearly an hour before they finally busted it down, though once it was out of the way the two brothers stepped in and discovered that the cave was pretty deep. Anxiously, the Winchesters shared a look and threw down their axes and used their flashlights to look within. They saw a tunnel with a lot more seals and a light source flicking down the path.

"Ah, well you first Sammy."

Sam frowned and stepped in. "Gee, thanks Dean."

It didn't take long before the brothers walked down the path and discovered that it led to some sort of underground garden. Flowers and birds buzzed about everywhere and streams of sunlight came pouring in from above from an opening in the ceiling. It was very beautiful and had a serene vibe.

Dean looked about and said, "Looks like we found ourselves the Secret Garden."

Sam glared at his brother. "Really, Dean?"

"What? I'm just saying this doesn't exactly seem important. I mean come on Sammy, this looks like a run in the mill secret base. Look, there are no blood altars or dried up skulls. It's just a garden for crying out loud."

"Yeah, I know Dean but it still doesn't explain the seals or the aura Cas was talking about."

The elder brother sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Yeah, but I don't see anything off about this place."

"Then why would anybody go through all the trouble of protecting it from angels and demons?"

"Beats the heck out of me Sammy."

Dean then began to walk around the garden and stepped near the beautiful flowerbeds and daises and began to make his way pass some trees and then right in front of him he saw something strange. In the center of the large cavern was a gigantic tree, but it was no ordinary tree. It was pure white from the lowest root to the highest leaf and it looked like it was glowing an angelic white light.

"What the hell is that?" shouted Dean.

"Dean! What's wrong?" Sam came running to him and stopped when he saw the tree too. "Whoa! What the heck is that?"

Dean backed up to Sam and shook his head. "I don't know. It's a glowing tree."

The younger Winchester narrowed his brow and said, "Yeah, but how is it glowing?"

"How should I know? But, I think we need Cas to take a look at this."

XXX

TBC

XXX

Please review. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Forbidden Fruit

Chapter 2

Dean took a picture of the tree with his phone and walked back out of the cave to show Cas. It would take too long to get ride of all the seals and Dean wanted to be sure what they were dealing with. The two Winchesters waited and watched as their angel friend examined the image on the cell phone curiously and then he handed it back to Dean. However, the holly tax accountant was poor on people skills and needed to be coached into talking.

"Well? What the heck is it Cas?"

The angel frowned and said, "It's a tree."

Exasperated, Dean rubbed his face while Sam sighed. "Yes, Cas we know it's a tree, but it's a glowing tree. That isn't normal."

"I know Sam. It is a heavenly tree, one that can only be found in the gardens of Heave. It should not be here."

"Well, who put it here and why? What's so special about this tree?"

Cas replied, "This tree is divine. It is not meant to be on earth. The trees in Heaven differ from normal trees because some of them have…usual properties."

The Winchesters frowned and Dean asked, "What do you mean by _usual_?"

"Well, the most famous divine tree is the Tree of Knowledge, however there have been many others with various side affects."

The two brothers couldn't believe their ears. The Tree of Knowledge? The tree with the forbidden fruit? It seemed to weird that something that biblical would be in the middle of nowhere in Illinois. It was practically unprotected except for a few squiggles on the wall and in a damn cave. It was a wonder that nobody had discovered it sooner.

Hotly, Dean began to pace and said, "Ok, so I'm thinking rogue angel here, right? I mean, not just any old pair of wings can go pick something up from the garden of Heaven. I saw we torch the thing and clean the place up."

Sam wrinkled his brow. "Hey, but why would an angel bring a tree here? What's the point? What were they planning? I mean is this tree powerful or something?"

The two brothers looked at Cas, but he just sighed said, "I don't know. It would help if I had a piece of fruit from the tree so I could examine it. It may give us a clue as to why a rogue angel would want to covet it. However, what concerns me most is what this angel had planned."

Sam then turned to go back to the garden. "Ok, sure I'll pick up one of the fruits and we'll meet—"

"You're not going anywhere," interrupted a voice from the entranceway.

The three turned and saw that it looked like a middle-aged man dressed like a store-clerk, however Castiel knew better and stepped in front of the Winchesters and quickly drew out his sword from his trench coat. The middle-aged store-clerk then drew near and pulled his apron off his waist and also raised his celestial weapon at the ready. He nodded his head at Castiel and began to speak.

"It's been a long time Castiel."

"Indeed it has, Temeriel. I take it that this stronghold is your doing."

"That's right, but no one was meant to find it, but since we last met and you wounded me I haven't been able to protect this place like I used to. I had hoped it was only humans to find this place, but I have no trouble slaying you if I have to."

However, Cas narrowed his eyes and asked the question that was on all their minds. "Why did you take a divine tree from Heaven, Temeriel?"

The rogue angel laughed and said, "Because…I didn't want to be alone."

Dean made a face. It didn't make any sense. "What the hell are you talking about? Are you a tree hugger or something? I didn't know angel were all eco-friendly."

Temeriel frowned and replied, "No. The tree is a cut off from the Tree of Eternal Life and in it is my heart's one true desire and together she and I will be as one."

In response, the Winchesters were still perplexed. Even Cas seemed confused, but in his rough voice he said, "Termeriel it is forbidden to take any piece of the Eternal Tree out of Heaven. What you have done could cost you your wings. And—I don't know what you are talking about. Who is she?"

The holly store-clerk suddenly grew serious. "Then let me be frank, Castiel. My sin goes deeper than taking a twig out from the sacred garden. I know you sympathize with the humans so I hope to appeal to your good nature. In that tree is my beloved, a moral woman who I wish to save from cruel morality. I have kept her hidden here on earth so that she may absorb the tree's heavenly powers and emerge reborn as my eternal companion."

Bewildered, Cas asked, "Why would you do such a thing?"

Passionately, Temeriel shouted, "Because I'm lonely! For thousands of years we serve our Father and we watch over the humans, but we never speak and we near laugh. The humans have such simple joys and I thought, hey why can't I have a companion as the humans do? Why can't I have my very own Eve? My very own pet? Why can't I have my own joy to dot on as God would do?"

Castiel was horrified and said, "You've gone mad."

In response, Temeriel laughed. "Oh you'd think that wouldn't you, but you haven't felt the same things I have. You're the one who's mad. You're being manipulated left and right and you don't even know it. Do you really think the others really want to save humanity? Do you think they care!"

Dean jumped in and said, "Hey, if you're so fond of humans then why aren't you helping us take stop the apocalypse? I don't see you helping us out."

The possessed store-clerk answered, "I only care about my beloved. The rest can burn for all I care."

Dean was taken back. "Wow, that's—that's the most selfish thing I think I ever heard an angel say. Sammy can you believe this guy?"

The younger Winchester shook his head. "Yeah, I agree with Cas on this one. Temeriel is definitely off on the deep end."

Yet, Castiel interrupted and stated, "Enough. Temeriel, you cannot keep the tree. It could be used as a weapon against us in our fight against Lucifer. Dean, Sam I want you to go into the garden and burn the tree."

"NO!" cried the rogue angel. He suddenly appeared in front of them to block their path. "I won't let you."

"Out of the way," seethed Castiel. "You have already disgraced yourself enough."

"No!" Temeriel then pulled out his sword and in a clash the two angels began to fight. In a tight struggle the two grabbed each other's wrist and began to fight for the upper hand, but Castiel could not seem to break away. He discovered he was even matched in strength with Temeriel. Though, off to the concern of his eyes he looked at Dean.

"Go, burn the tree!"

"No!" wailed the rogue angel. He then abruptly kicked Cas in the stomach and made to stop Dean, but was he had his back turned Cas took his opportunity and stabbed him in the back. Frozen in shock, Temeriel clutched onto his arm in desperation and muttered, "Please…please don't let them take her…" Suddenly his eyes and mouth glowed with angelic energy and in a blast of light he was dead. Meanwhile, Dean helped Cas up and they all took a step away.

"Jeez, what a nut. Cas are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine. We better go take care of that tree."

Sam seemed worried and said, "Yeah, but didn't Temeriel say there was someone in that tree. Should we go investigate who that person is first?"

Firmly, Castiel replied, "No, whoever Temeriel imprison in that tree would be considered an abomination. It would be best if we eliminate the entire garden."

XXX

A few hours later, the Winchesters had drowned the place in lighter fluid and torched the place like a Roman candle. It was nearly sunset and the light from the fire lit up the dark landscape like an oven. The two brothers and their angel friend watched it all burn from a safe distance at Dean's Impala.

"Well, Cas what could a demon do with a tree of Eternal Life?"

Cas stoically replied, "It grants whoever eats the fruit of the tree eternal life, Dean. They become immortal. They would not die—at least no naturally."

Sam said, "Hmm, I can see why it's forbidden, but don't you think it might have been helpful?"

The angel turned to younger Winchester and seriously stated, "No, immortality can be considered a curse to some, Sam. Such things always come with a price. However, the wood from the tree could be used to make angelic weapons."

Intrigued, Dean asked, "What? You mean like angel-killers?"

"No, Dean but very powerful weapons used to kill demons. Only an angel's sword can kill another angel."

Confused, the elder brother said, "Then I don't understand. If we could have made some badass demon weapons out of that tree then why did you have us torch it?"

"Because Dean, any part of the tree can be used to grow another Tree of Life. It would be best if we remove any such temptation for immortality." The stoic angel then began to step away from the Impala and head towards the field.

Though, internally Dean was a bit taken off guard. It seemed Cas didn't think he could trust them with a piece of forever tree, but it wasn't like he could blame him. Supernatural things did tend to make things hairy. They were sometimes more trouble than they were worth, but it would have been nice to make some special mojo on their side for a change. However, Dean noticed that Cas wasn't poofing away like he thought he was to, instead he was looking at something out towards the cave mound.

"Hey, Cas! What's wrong?"

Then, while still looked ahead he replied, "There is someone there."

Baffled, the two brothers tried to see what their friend meant and then shadowed by the flames from the fire they saw a figure emerge out form the entryway. In a blood-curdling scream the person rushed out from the blaze and walked towards them before collapsing onto the ground like a dead weight. Shocked, the Winchesters raced to see if they could save the sudden burn victim. But as they reached the stranger they saw that their skin was cooked over black and bloody. It looked pretty hopeless, yet like magic the burns began to heal and before their very eyes they saw the stranger instantly recover fully healed.

Castiel stood over them and watched as Dean slowly turned the stranger over and together they saw that the person was in fact actually a beautiful woman.

XXX

TBC

XXX

Please review. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Forbidden Fruit

Chapter 3

Dean looked at the dark brown hair woman and noticed that the flames had burned off most of her clothes. He had to admit she was pretty hot—well, no pun intended, but it was true. If this woman was Temeriel's prisoner than the dead angel sure did have good taste. Though, Sam caught him gawking and sighed.

"Dean…"

The elder brother innocently shrugged. "What? She looks fine to me. Whatever that tree thing did it obvious still working its magic or she'd be toast."

"Interesting," commented Castiel. "I think I have a theory on what Temeriel wanted to do to this woman."

The Winchesters looked up and Sam asked, "What's your theory?"

Though, cryptically the angel replied, "It is of no importance. I think you two should watch over her until I return. I need to discuss what has transpired here with a contact and figure out what is to be done with Temerial's prisoner."

Surprised, Dean said, "So, you're just dumping her on us? Cas, we've got better things to do than baby-sit."

Castiel began to leave. "Yes, I am aware Dean but it cannot be helped."

Yet, just as the angel was about to poof away, the strange woman suddenly spring to life and sat up from Dean's arm with a loud gasp. All three men watched in surprise as the woman instantly turned around and fixed her emerald gaze onto Castiel. In a peering stare she raised her hand and pointed at him like she was under a trance.

Then, in an eerie voice she began to chant an Enochian curse and immediately in a flash of light Cas was thrown off his feet and onto his backside just as the woman fainted into a heap. Stunned, Dean and Sam both rushed to Cas's side and helped him up.

"Hey, Cas! Are you ok?"

Dean heaved the trench coat angel up and tried to revive him by lifting up his head and giving him a shake. Startled, he quickly came to and stared up at Dean confused. He saw that he was on the ground and with some help from Dean he got back up onto his feet.

"Woah, take it easy. That tree-chick just did some Enochian voodoo on you. Did she heck you or something?"

Cas frowned. "I don't know. I don't think I am harmed."

"Are you sure?" asked Sam.

The angel took a step away from Dean and began to walk on his own. He took a few deep breaths and narrowed his brow. He didn't feel any different. He was unharmed. He wasn't sure what the woman had done, but he overall seemed fine. He thought perhaps her spell had missed, but as Cas tried to concentrate in order to "poof" a way as Dean would say, he discovered that he could not leave. Puzzled, he tilted his head to the side in thought at his new predicament. It appeared that the woman had blocked off his powers.

Experimentally, Cas closed his eyes and attempted to call upon his grace and spread his wings, but again he discovered he was grounded. He was surprised and turned to Dean and said, "She has somehow sealed my angelic powers."

Dean astonished. "What? Really? She can do that?"

"Apparently."

Yet, Sam interrupted and said, "Wait, what do you mean sealed? Are your powers gone?"

A bit annoyed, Cas replied, "No, I can still feel my powers, but I can't access them. She has somehow bind them."

"So, the tree-lady clip your wings?"

Cas sighed. "Yes, Dean in a manner of speaking, but I don't think the spell is permanent." Then after an awkward silence of just standing around and waiting he asked the hunters, "Can you give me a lift?"

XXX

**Location: Tellmore town**

The Winchesters and company drove back to the only town near the cave. It was a sleepy little place just like the rest of the wide country, but it was pretty late when they came in and stopped off at a motel. It was called the Bed Bug and frankly Dean suspected it wasn't without good reason, but it seemed pleasant enough. It wasn't the worst place he and Sam stayed at so it would do. Meanwhile, sleeping beauty was still passed out in the backseat next to Cas and if Dean had to guess he still looked pissed. It wasn't everyday an angel lost their angel juice without putting up a fight first. He had to wonder what the real story was behind her and that Termite guy. While they were at the cave they changed her clothes into a spare t-shirt and a pair of shorts since her dress was pretty much ash.

Though, the four of them didn't get much trouble getting a room. They left Cas and beauty in the car while they got themselves situated. It wouldn't do to well to bring in an unconscious half-naked burn beauty to the front desk.

Sam and Dean went back to retrieve their gear in the trunk and poor Cas had to pick up the beauty and brought her up to the room. Cas dropped her off on a decent looking couch and took of his trench coat to over up her form. It was very gentlemanly of him. Dean thought they better buy the woman something to wear tomorrow morning and maybe she'd be awake by then.

Grumbling, Dean rubbed his face and started to change. "Well, I'm beat. I think I'll hit the hay."

"Wait," said Cas. "I think we better put a precaution on the woman in case she awaken in the night. I don't think I will be able to stop her if she attempts to use more Enochian spells."

The Winchesters agreed and Sam handed Cas some iron cuff and with some angel blood they painted a seal on her hands and feet to immobilize her if she tried to make a break for it. Then, with a nod they prepared for bed while Cas went and parked himself into a chair and gazed out the window. As an angel he didn't need to sleep. He would remain watchful with the brothers—it was better than waiting idol at the cave for his powers to return.

Yet, gradually the angel's eyes began to grow heavy and slowly, but surly he nodded off and fell asleep. Meanwhile, sometime later the woman woke up in the night and saw that she was in a strange place. It was dark and stall in the small room and she saw that there were two beds with people in them sleeping away. She had no idea who they were or where she was. Though, as she sat up she noticed that her somebody had covered with a coat and had shackled her hands in cuffs. Scared, she bolted up and saw that there were also odd symbols on her hands and feet and with a sniff she realized it was drawn with blood.

She made a face at that and wrinkled her nose in disgust. She then heard a sound of someone else shifting in the seat by the window and in the dim lighting she saw that it was the angel. She gasped in fear. She hated angels. Angels were bad. It was an accursed angel that had trapped in that tree in the first place.

Silently, she crawled over towards the angel and peered at him with her dark green eyes. She looked him over and wondered if he was really asleep. His head was slumped down and his mouth was slightly open and light snoring could be heard. She leaned in close and saw that he looked surprisingly attractive. He looked so vulnerable and human, but she could still sense the angelic vibrations flowing from his aura.

Then, in a flash of anger she pulled back her hand and slapped Castiel across his face. Stunned, he woke up and quickly grabbed onto her chained wrists to stop her from attacking him again. Yet, in the commotion they knocked over a lap and immediately Dean and Sam jumped up ready for a fight.

The woman in a wildly shriek tried to pull away from Cas, but he was stronger and held her in place. She suddenly began to cry and try to attack him again, but this time Dean grabbed her and tossed her onto the bed.

"Shut up already! We're not going to hurt you."

The woman began to whimper and glared at Cas. "You won't get me again, Temeriel. I'll find a way to kill you first before you trap me again!"

Shocked, Dean held up his hand. "Woah, hang on! You've got the wrong guy lady. This isn't Temeriel, this is Cas. He's a good guy."

Irked, she held up her shackled hands and shook the chains and said, "Then why am I chained! Why are you with an angel!"

Castiel narrowed his brow. "You knew I was an angel?"

Frightened, she stepped away from him and said, "You have an angel's aura and as far as I'm concerned you and all your kind are ungrateful and sick! Stay away from me!"

Dean walked up to her and treated her like a scared animal. He figured she wasn't too happy about waking up trapped again, but he wanted to get her to corporate. It would be better for everyone and he decided to show that by taking off the iron cuffs.

"There. Now, you see we're on the level. So, first things first, I'm Dean, that's Sam, this is Castiel and you are?"

The woman rubbed her wrists and shot Dean a dirty look and replied, "Viola."

"Well, Viola since we're being all friendly do you think you could lifting the hex you put on Cas?"

Viola wrinkled her nose and said, "No, I don't like angels. Just leave me alone."

Sam gave the two of them a weary look. It didn't seem like they were getting through to her and the only thing he kept thinking was that she must be some sort of witch. He didn't sense any demon in her though which was a good sign, but she was pretty powerful if she could hex an angel.

"Ok," said Sam. "Let's just all calm down. Look, Viola we are not going to hurt you."

In reaction, the frightened woman began to inch away and was not convinced. Though, Dean gave his brother a thoughtful look and decided to try and talk her down too. "Yeah, Sam's right. No one wants to hurt you here and _especially_ Cas. Isn't that right?"

The angel gave the elder Winchester a puzzled look, but Dean pressed his lips tilted his head at Viola in order to urge him to go with the flow. In delayed realization, Cas nodded his own head subtly and replied, "Yes. You have my word that I will not harm you, Viola. I'm sorry for the mistreatment you endured from Temeriel's hand."

Meekly, she turned to him and said, "D—Did you truly kill Temeriel? Is he really dead?"

"Yes…"

Viola was confused. She had no idea what was going on. The angel here was not Temeriel. He had killed him and he was working with humans. It just didn't make any sense. She thought all angels looked down on humans. Why would an angel help to set her free?

Though, Cas was able to read her thoughts and said, "No, Viola it was not my intention to free you from Temeriel. You're presence is—disturbing, but we did not know of your existence until Temeriel knew we had invaded his stronghold. He should never have been allowed to imprison you or take a piece of the sacred tree."

"Fine, but what do you want with me?"

"I would like my powers restored and I would like to hear your story. Why did Temeriel imprison you? How do you know Enochian spells?"

Viola back up until her knees hit the couch behind her and she sat down and subconsciously pulled Castiel's trench coat over her shoulders to keep warm. She felt cold and too underdressed and exhausted. She just wanted to disappear, but gently Castiel kneeled down to her and adjusted his coat to conceal her form.

He stared at her and earnestly said, "Viola, I promise you, you are safe."

Meanwhile, mentally Viola didn't want to trust this angel. He could just be as terrible as Temeriel, but unfortunately she noticed that Castiel had beautiful eyes and his aura was nice. Typically, Viola trusted her instincts and personally she was tired of hiding and being scared. She decided to take a chance.

"Well, as I said my name is Viola, Viola Landon. I was born in Venice, Italy where my father who owned a pharmacy. I used to go into the countryside during the summers and learn about different medical plants, but one day I saw a man siting by the river who had bruises all over his face and hands. He looked like he had been in a fight, but he didn't seem to care. I thought maybe he had been seriously injured and needed treatment and so I took care of him."

Castiel nodded. "It was Temeriel."

"Yes. I didn't know at the time that he was an angel, but he had a bright aura. He didn't really need my help since angel's can heal, but he let me and then continued to visit me more and more. It was nice at first, but he kept appearing all the time until I got scared. He was haunting me. He kept saying he was going to love me and keep me safe forever. I had to get away, but then one day he took me away and in an instant and took me to a cave. There was a beautiful tree in the cave. He said it was a special tree and my salvation. He imprisoned me into the tree and he had kept me prisoner within it ever since."

Dean sat down on his bed and asked, "Then how'd you find out he was an angel?"

Viola looked up at Dean and answered, "He told me. That was the true torture. He kept me trapped in that tree for nearly 400 hundred years and kept talking. He would tell me about the world and what was happening, but I wasn't allowed in it. It was hell."

Surprised, the two Winchesters shared a look as Castiel continued to question her farther. "And what about the Enochian spells. Did Temeriel tell you about them?"

"No, my father taught me. He was a very good scholar."

Then, in a serious tone Castiel said, "You mean your father was an alchemist, a witch."

Viola narrowed her eyes and glared. "No, he was more than an alchemist. He was brilliant."

Castiel dryly replied, "Of that I have no doubt." He then got up and walked towards Dean and then the two of them entered the kitchenette so they could have a private chat.

Leaning close, Dean said, "So, what now?"

Cas anxiously shifted his weight and said, "I'm not sure Dean. She's been infused with the Tree of Life and has been speaking with Temeriel for the last 400 years. She knows things that very few humans do."

"Yeah, I get that, but she's human, right? Or did that glowing tree do something to her while that creepy angel Termite imprisoned her?"

Cas nodded and gave Dean an intense look and replied, "Yes, she is different, Dean. However, I think it is worse than you think. I have a theory that Temeriel was trying to make Viola into an angel."

XXX

TBC

XXX

Thank you for your comment: Shandra23.

Author's Note: Ok, well all just to cover my bases here, first all the locations are made up and second my whole tree of life making angels is bit Greek myth-ish or possibly Eastern. Like when you eat a divine peach and it turns you into an immortal. I figured, why not. It makes a cazy kind of sense and I like trees.

Please review. Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

Forbidden Fruit

Chapter 4

Dean was shocked stupid. He would believe what he was hearing. He was about to shout, but then grabbed Cas and dragged him into the only spot in the door with a door and pulled him into the bathroom.

He shoved the angel in and turned at him and hissed, "What the hell do you mean he was turning her into an angel? How the heck does that work?"

Uncomfortably, Castiel pondered the tight space and replied, "As of right now it just a theory, Dean. I would go ask someone who might know for certain, but as of now I can't. She's sealed my powers and I am very limited. In fact, my powers are so repressed that I fell asleep."

Dean frowned and said, "So, dude are you like human now?"

"No…yes. It is complicated, Dean. I am not familiar with the type of spell she used on me."

Castiel than turned around and then tentatively sat down onto the rim of the bathtub and crossed his arms over his chest. Grumbling, he said, "She is not meant to be, Dean. Human lives have not been extended with the Tree of Life since the time of the Noah. And she has been exposed to the tree a lot longer than any mere mortal has in all of human history."

"Then, can't you reverse it or something. Can't you make her normal again?"

"Actually, I don't believe that Viola has ever been normal."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, she said she sensed Temeriel's aura even before he revealed to her that he was an angel. I think she has always been gifted and that her father was some kind of sorcerer or shaman. It may have been the reason why Temeriel was fond of her in the first place."

"Ok, then let's say you're theory is right. Let's say that Termite was trying to make Viola into an angel with this tree. What would the boys upstairs do to her if they find out?"

Cas narrowed his brow in thought and said, "Well, most likely they would kill her. Viola would be seen as an abomination since she was originally a human and not born an angel. Right now Rafael and the other archangels wish to end humanity. I don't think they would be willing to take one of them in as their own. Also she did not gain her powers through God."

Dean shook his head. "That's a raw deal, Cas. We can't let this innocent woman get killed just because some pervert angel decided to kidnap her for a few hundred years."

"That maybe so, but I can't confirm anything without my powers."

The elder Winchester smiled. "Yeah, how'd she do that to you anyway?"

Exasperated, the angel said, "As I said, I don't know. My guess is that since I am no longer tied to Heaven my powers are not as strong as they used to be. Also she is filled with the power of the Divine Tree. Perhaps she drew her strength from its nourishment."

Dean then sighed and patted Cas on the back. "Well, I'll go see what I can do about getting her to lift the hex on you, but until then sit tight."

Castiel looked up at him in confusion. He did not understand what "sit tight" meant. Was he not already sitting to begin with? Perplexed yet again by human phrases he followed Dean out of the bathroom. Though in reaction, they saw Sam lift his brow at them questionably.

"Dude, did you like go paint each other nails or something?"

Annoyed, the elder Winchester said, "Knock it off, Sam. We need to talk to the princess." He then marched up to her and said, "Look, I know you're pissed off at the angels because of what that creep did to you, but you've got to believe me that Castiel isn't anything like that dirt bag. So, if you please, give him back his angel juice."

"I—I don't—"

"Please. I swear Viola you won't regret it."

Reluctantly, the green-eyed woman stared passed the Winchesters and looked over at the angel standing by the bathroom. He looked a little lost and not at all like Temeriel. She bit her bottom lip and then heaved a deep sigh and nodded her head.

"Alright."

Viola got up from the chair and walked up to Cas and slowly ran her hands over the side of his head and down to his chest. She could see the discomfort written all over his face. He looked like he was about to panic. Cautiously, he asked, "Are you planning on performing an act of iniquity on me?"

In response, Viola couldn't help but laugh. Castiel's reaction was so different than that of Temeriel. The possessive angel used to demand her touch, but Cas on the other hand was nervous and worried about his virtue. Though reassuringly she shook her head and replied, "No, silly. I'm just giving you an examination so I can reverse the spell."

"Oh…yes, then proceed."

Viola smiled and then directed her attention back towards lifting her hex. It was a spell that required a lot of energy and it would fade in a few days, but she wasn't about to share that information. She didn't want to give away any weaknesses. Carefully, she ran her hands over him and felt his aura glow inside his form like a beacon of pure light. It was very warm like Temeriel's but different too. All forms of life had it's own unique vibration. Meanwhile, fidgeting Cas felt Viola touch the edges of his angelic energy like a feather tickling his bare skin. It was an odd sensation and yet it was sort of—stimulating. Castiel breathed in her scent of burnt wood and open farmland, but underneath all the external smells was her own essence. It was like cinnamon. He was so distracted that he hardly noticed when she absently rubbed his chest over his heart and she leaned in closer on her tiptoes and whispered an Enochian chant into his ear.

Then, like feeling a twig snap in two, he felt his powers rush back and again he felt whole. Viola then took a step back and sat back down onto one of the Winchester's bed. Though, in reaction Dean and Sam shared a look. To them it seemed like the witch had gotten to first base with Cas and got herself a good feel.

Dean smiled at his brother and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Sam sighed at his immaturity and turned to face their friend. "So, did it work?"

The angel had on a serious expression and gave the brothers each a glance and replied, "Yes, I believe that my angelic powers have been restored."

Dean clapped his hand and said, "Good. Then you can go do that thing you got to do and me and Sam will stick to Vi."

"Very well," said the angel and in a burst of wind he was gone.

XXX

After Cas left Dean convinced Viola to stay with them for a while until she got herself on her feet. They explained that the world was a different place than it was 400 years ago and that she needed time to adjust. She seemed to trust the Winchesters and agreed. It was later after they got some more sleep that they left the motel and drove into a new town to buy her some clothes—in the mall no less. It was like a culture shock for poor Viola. She had been cooped up so long in Temeriel's cage that she couldn't seem to get enough of everything. And what should have been a half an hour trip ended up taking nearly two.

"Jeez, would you hurry it up already!" whined Dean.

Viola grinned and said, "But there's still so much to see."

"Then you'll see some more tomorrow. Now come on, I'm hungry."

Sam laughed and shoved Viola's shopping bags into Dean's hands. "Dude, since when were you this cranky?"

Dean narrowed his brow. "I'm not cranky, Sammy. I'm hungry. We've been to almost every store in this damn mall and I haven't eaten a thing."

Suddenly, Viola appeared beside Dean and said, "Ok, we'll eat. Bring me what you like best. I want to try it. I eventually want to try everything." She then reached up and gave Dean a peck on the cheek and then ran off like a kid to look at some more clothes.

In reaction, Dean sighed in defeat. "Damn it, Sammy. She's like a fish out of water."

"Don't you mean more like a kid in a candy store?"

"No, I'm serious. Vi knows almost next to nothing about the modern world. Everything to her is bright and new. She doesn't deserve demons and angels. I think we ought to try and suck that tree mojo out of her so she can lead a normal life."

Sam shrugged and said, "Yeah, but how Dean? You said Cas thought Viola wasn't normal to begin with. I think she'd make a good teammate in our fight against Lucifer. I mean, she already knows those Enochian spells and she grounded Cas. I think she could be our best bet to get one over on the angels."

"I don't know, Sammy. Vi's a sweet kid. I'd hate to see her get tangled up in our mess."

"Yeah, but Dean she really isn't a kid. She's like this supped up witch that could be really useful in our fight against the Devil. At least let's ask her?"

Dean ran what his brother said through his head and he had to admit that it did make sense. It would be great if they did have somebody as powerful as Vi on their side. Plus it helped she didn't like angels. Dean had discovered that not all of them were as up front as Cas—well as helpful. Sometimes even the holly tax accountant could be tight lipped about things and at any rate they needed all the help they could get.

"Fine," shouted the elder Winchester. He then gave Sam one of Viola's new things. "We'll ask, but you can hold her bag. I keep getting weird looks form old people."

Then, suddenly Dean's phone rang and he flipped it open and answered it. "Yeah?"

"_Dean, where are you?" _

"Grand County mall, off route 58, in front of Lisa's Designs."

Suddenly, Castiel appeared right in front of him and Dean felt like he nearly had a heart attack. "God damn it, Cas! Don't do that."

In a stoic tone, the angel replied, "Please, don't take the Lord's name in vain, Dean."

"Yeah, yeah what the hell do you want?"

"I have news from my contact concerning Viola. Where is she?"

"She's off looking at more modern day marvels. She's got a few centuries to catch up on."

Sam then approached them and said, "Hey Cas, I've been talking to Dean and we think Viola would make a good addition to Team Free Will."

Cas replied, "That maybe so Sam, but I've been told that we are not the only ones who know of her existence. It appears that there are others who wished to recruit her."

"Who?"

XXX

TBC

XXX

Please review. Thank you. 3


	5. Chapter 5

Forbidden Fruit

Chapter 5

"Who's after her?" repeated Sam.

Cas turned to look at him and then Dean and said, "Lucifer, he too thinks that Viola would be a great asset to his campaign. And unfortunately the angels are also looking for her, but they wish to destroy her."

In response, Dean was frustrated. "Well, is there any good news? What did you're contact say?"

Then, unexpectedly Viola appeared behind the group and said, "Yes, Castiel what _did_ you're contact say?"

The three turned and saw the green-eyed woman standing behind them with her arms crossed over her chest. Cas saw that she was now dressed in a black jacket with a button up pink blouse with jeans and a pair of sneakers. Her dark brown hair was slightly curled and flowed free over her shoulders and she had a stern look on her face. She looked quite different than when he had last seen her. She was very beautiful, but the memory of her dispelling the hex still disturbed him.

Though after a short pause he asked, "Viola, have you ever eat from the Sacred Tree?"

She was taken back by the question, but answered, "Yes, it was the only thing Temeriel feed me. Why do you ask?"

Cas sighed and said, "And you have imprisoned in the tree since then?"

"Yes."

"Then, I fear that it is very likely that you have absorbed some of Heaven's divine power. Also the marking in the cavern suggested that the mound was more than a stronghold, but also served as an incubator for divinity."

Viola made a face. "Incubator? I'm not an egg."

"Actually, in some respect you are. I have learned that Temeriel was indeed trying to make you into an angel, however I believe you are missing something, a sort of catalyst."

"What catalyst?" asked Dean.

"I don't know. I have never heard of such a method of bestowing angelic powers before and the text I read was incomplete. The only similar religious parallel I can make is to ambrosia."

Surprised, Sam said, "Wait, you mean like Greek food of the gods' ambrosia?"

"Yes Sam, but the catalyst to complete Viola's change could be any number of things."

"Well, that sucks," said Dean.

Viola had to agree with the elder Winchester's opinion. It did really suck that she was just one step away from becoming an angel when in fact she still hated them. When she was a child, Viola didn't think much about angels at all. She and her father weren't really religious. It was one of the reasons why they had moved away from England. They didn't want to be accused of heresy or worse—witchcraft. The people at Venice were a lot more open-minded and appreciated her father's medicines. Yet, Viola would give anything to go back in time and stop herself from meeting Temeriel. The possessive angel was dead, but he still managed to complicate her life even from beyond the grave.

However, just then Cas stepped forward and was about to place his hand onto her chest. Startled, Viola backed away. "Wait! What you're going?"

"I am going to help hide you from the other angels. I can place a warding sigil on your ribs so they won't be able to detect you. I have already done so to Sam and Dean."

Viola cautiously met his eyes and asked, "Is it going to hurt?"

"Briefly."

Castiel then put his hand over her ribs under her breasts and she felt a twinge of pain pierce her bones. Instantly, she squeezed her eyes shut against the ache and reached forward to grab hold of his wrist.

"Ow, " she cringed.

Sympathetically, Dean shot her a look before approaching her and rubbed her back. "Hey, it's a piece of cake, right?"

"Yeah, sure," she replied sarcastically. "Now, what?"

Sam said, "Well, me and Dean are planning on checking out a new case. We'll drop you off at the motel and I guess Cas can stick with you for a bit until we get back."

Surprised, Viola exclaimed, "But why can't I come with you?"

Dean answered this time and said, "First, you may have some magic tree mojo, but you've got zero hunter experience. Second, you still need time to adjust. I suggest you watch a little TV and take it ease until we get back."

Then, in a serious tone the angel asked, "Do you require my help?"

"No, I need you to keep on eye on Vi and figure out what this catalyst thing is."

Viola suddenly grew distressed and ran up to the elder Winchester to whisper into his ear. "But, Dean I don't like angels."

Dean gave her a smile and touched her arm. "It's ok, Vi. Like I said, Cas is on our side. He isn't going to bite."

XXX

When Dean and Sam got back to the motel they changed into their F.B.I. outfits and fake I.D.s. They told Cas that they heard about a sudden rise in unexplainable deaths. The local authorities thought it was cult related, but to the Winchesters it looked like the work of demons. Though just before they left Dean gave Viola another word of reassurance about Castiel. He knew she was still having trust issues and needed to get over it. Plus, he also didn't want her to get hurt anymore than she had.

"Ok kids, take care," and with a wink at his angel friend they left.

Meanwhile, Viola immediately gave Castiel a weary look, but tried to shake it off by sitting on the bed and turned on the TV like the Winchesters said. Though, awkwardly Cas sat beside her and said, "I once saw a program about a woman being punished by a man, but Dean said it was porn. The woman seemed to enjoy it."

Viola narrowed her brow. "Porn? What's that?"

Cas become uncomfortable and decided to change the topic of conversation. However, he didn't know what to say so he said the first thing that popped into his head. "Have you eaten hamburgs yet?"

"What?"

The angel sighed. "It is of no importance."

"Then, why did you ask?"

"I was trying to converse with you so that you would be more at ease. Dean suggested that if we talked than you would be more trusting."

"You want me to trust you?"

Heaving a deep breath, Cas turned to face her and used the remote to lower the volume on the TV. He met her eyes and said, "Listen, Viola. I know that you dislike angels for a good reason. Temeriel held you prisoner, but I want you to know that like humans, angels are not all the same. I'm not here to harm you."

Viola bit her lip and then reached over the bed to pick up one of her shopping bags and pulled out Cas' trench coat. She placed it down near his lap. "Here. You can have it back."

Castiel gratefully took his coat back and put it on. He hadn't had it with him since he draped it over Viola in her sleep the night she'd been freed from the tree. He hated to admit it, but he discovered that he actually missed it. He liked his coat.

"Thank you. Though, I was hoping I could ask you some questions."

Intrigued, she tilted her head and gave Cas a silent nod to continue. In reaction, he leaned back and asked, "How did you seal my powers?"

"It's like you said. It was an Enochian spell. I learn it from my father."

"Yes, but what are the words? If it is possible I'd like to learn it so I can use it against our enemies."

"Oh…" said Viola with uneasy. She wasn't sure she wanted to teach her spell to Castiel. Sure he was a nicer than Temeriel, but he was still an angel and she found it hard to trust him. Angels weren't like humans and she knew that emotions didn't come naturally. She wasn't sure if she could put her faith in a being that didn't know anything about love or sympathy.

Though, unknown to her Cas read her mind and had to agree. It was true he didn't have all the emotions of a human being, but that didn't mean he had no feelings at all. He did have sympathy for mankind. He actually came to like some of his Father's favorite creations. Though on a whole he wasn't sure if they deserved redeeming. It wasn't his place to judge humanity.

"Viola, can you tell me instead if you any ideas on what the catalyst for your divine powers maybe? Did Temeriel ever tell you what he was planning?"

In response, Viola was relieved at the change of questioning and said, "No. He only said we'd be together forever. He said he loved me. I guess in his own twisted way he thought he did."

Cas said, "Angels are not meant to have strong emotions for they can lead to doubt. What Temeriel did to you was horrendous. You should not waste your time thinking of him."

Viola widened her eyes in surprise. "Yes, I suppose you're right." She then looked away and said, "It's just that I've been trapped for so long it's hard to remember that I'm free. I still don't know what it is that I want. What do you want, Cas? What would make you happy?"

"I—I don't know. I guess what I really want is what you've just gained. You're freedom."

Viola smiled. "Dean was right about you, Cas. You do seem like a good guy."

XXX

TBC

XXX

Please review. Thank you. I love reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

Forbidden Fruit

Chapter 6

After a few hours of watching TV, Castiel and Viola discovered there were a lot of things they didn't know about the modern world. Though, Cas did explain that most of what was on TV was not real and instead recommended watching the news. Viola was amazed at how things had advanced since the 1700s. Back then there was hardly any indoor plumbing or supermarkets, cars, planes, movies, cartoons and pants for women. It was all really exciting.

Though, later on she gave up on watching "reality TV" and end up teaching Cas a few new Enochian spells. However, Cas found out that most of Viola's spells were centered around healing, but it made sense since her father was a pharmacist.

"See if you draw this sigil then you can help a patient in self healing, but making an herbal bean soup works better to lower a fever."

Cas narrowed his brow. "I see, but I was hoping you're teach me more incantations to ward off angels or demons. As an angel I don't have any worries about getting sick or getting an infection."

"Ok," said Viola. She pulled out another piece of paper from Sam's notebook and picked up her pen in order to draw another seal. It was an interesting design and when she was done she held it up to show him. "There. This is the seal that my father used to protect our house in Venice. I think it must of worked because Temeriel never entered my home. He always waited for me to outside."

Curious, Castiel studied the seal and nodded his head. "Yes, it is a very powerful sigil. It draws strength from the four medieval natural elements."

Then, abruptly the motel door opened and in walked Sam and Dean. Dean loosened his tie and looked upset, but when he spotted Vi and Cas sitting on the floor surrounded by drawings that he couldn't help, but grin.

"What is this a slumber party? It's nice to see you two getting along."

Castiel self-consciously got up and decided to take his leave. "We were merely comparing spells. If you have no more need of me than I will take my leave."

Dean smirked and said, "Sure, Cas. We'll be in touch." Though, as he turned to look at him he discovered that he was already gone. He seemed to be in a hurry, but Dean might of thought it had something to do with Vi. She seemed to be warming up to their friendly neighbor angel.

Yet, now Dean had a hard time trying to ask Vi if she'd lend them a hand. He and Sam went to the morgue disguised as F.B.I. and they discovered that their hunch was right. It was a demon, but the problem was they needed her to help them worm their way around a technicality.

"Uh, Viola." Smiled the elder Winchester charmingly. "How would you like to help us take care of a demon?"

Confused, she got up and collected her drawings off the floor and said, "I thought you said I wasn't experienced enough to help you hunt demons."

Sam jumped in and said, "Yeah, but you don't have to do any fighting. We'll do all the dirty work. We just need you to help us get into the building. You see, we need a cover story."

Viola narrowed her eyes. "What sort of cover story?"

Dean fidgeted and replied, "Look, we need you to help us get into a convent. There's all girls' Catholic high school inside and we need you to play our kid sister so we can have an excuse to sneak in."

"What?"

Sam said, "Hey, it's no big deal. It's only for 1 maybe 2 days tops. We just need to get a look inside the church."

Viola shook her head. "No, no this sounds bad. I can't pretend to be a Catholic. I'm a pagan!"

"Come on," said Dean. "It won't be so bad. These Catholics are so bad like the ones in the 1600s. They're not going to drown you or burn you on a stake if they say something against God. Hell, the worst they could do is make you stand in the corner or say twelve hail Marys."

Sam added, "Yeah, or slap your hand with a ruler—"

Dean turned around and gave his younger brother an evil glare. "Not helping Sammy."

The younger Winchester changed tactics and gave Viola a sincere look and said, "Please help us, Vi. There are a lot of innocent young girls getting killed in that school and it's only going to get worse if we don't put a stop to it."

Viola narrowed her eyes and replied, "No. I'm not going to fall for your little guilt trip, Sam. It's still dangerous and I'm not an idiot. I wasn't born yesterday you know."

Exasperated, Dean couldn't believe the sass she was handing them. Though, he wasn't about to give up. Instead, he decided that if she won't do it out of the kindness of her heart than she'd do it as an obligation. "Fine, if you want to be like that than how about this. We saved your sorry ass and if you want to be square with us than you need to return the favor. You do this for us and then you owe us nothing."

The white witch frowned. "Honesty?"

"Yes—so get your butt in the car. We need to go back shopping."

The elder Winchester grabbed onto Sam and the two of them walked out of the motel and inwardly hoped Viola would fall for their tactics. Dean knew that Viola didn't really owe anybody anything, but they needed a good alibi and she was it. Meanwhile, back inside the motel room Viola was debating if she should go. She did like the brothers and they had helped save her, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to get mixed up in anything dangerous again. Though, she figured _you only live once_ and with that thought in mind she grabbed her new purse and headed out the door to the Impala.

XXX

Viola sat bored out of her mind in the classroom learning about Intelligent Design verses Darwinism in science class. She felt so sleepy. Sam and Dean had lied to her. It didn't take 1 or 2 days to hunt the demon. She was now on her 5th day and still nothing supernatural had happened. The brothers had taken their time investigating nearly the entire property and yet there were no new deaths and no odd occurrences. And here she was stuck wearing some ridiculously short blue skirt, dress shirt and tie. The atmosphere at the school was repressive and stale and the other girls were bossy and mean. They kept texting each other on their cell phones and talking about celebrities.

Viola couldn't help feeling trapped again. Though, on the upside her undercover work allowed her to learn more about modern world and history. It was pretty interesting.

She was content to daydream when suddenly the teacher, Sister Katherine came hovering over her desk and slammed her book down loudly onto the table. She shouted, "Miss Jones! This is the second time today that I have asked you to pay attention. Go into the hall and stand against the wall."

Annoyed, Viola did as she was told. She didn't like being treated like a child when she really over 400 years old. She was probably older than the entire convent for crying out loud. Yet, she thankful for the excuse to finally leave. She just wished that this demon would show itself already.

"You must learn to be patient, Viola," said Castiel who appeared from out of nowhere.

Startled, Viola gasped and held her chest. "Oh! Cas, it's you. What are you doing here?"

"I've just returned from speaking with the Winchesters. I had some information about the demon. It seems that the demon kills every 6 days. He is interested in scarifying young virgins in order to gain enough power to break one of Lucifer's seals."

Viola made a face. "That's terrible. Do you know who it is?"

"No, and you must remain vigilant because the demon should be hunting his next prey. I sugges—"

"What's going on here?" questioned Sister Katherine. She placed her hands onto her hips and gave Viola a stern look and then one to Castiel. "Lilly, who is this man?"

Shocked, Viola stammered, "He's—he's my—my brother. He's my other big brother, Jimmy. He works out of town a lot and he came to visit me. Please don't be angry."

The nun pressed her lips and shook her head. "I'm not angry, Lilly. Just surprised. We don't normally allow strange men into the school's ground. You could have come visit your sister after school hours, Mr. Jones. She has a dormitory."

Castiel nodded his head. "Yes, thank you, Sister Katherine." He didn't feel right lying and especially so to a nun, but he decided to follow Viola's lead. However, instead of waiting around for the nun to come up with anymore questions, Viola instead sprang forward and hugged Cas around his waist.

"I really missed you, Jimmy! Please, Sister Katherine, can me and Jimmy go talk in the garden. I promise I won't be late for next period. Please!"

The nun rolled her eyes and gave Viola her permission and quickly she grabbed onto Castiel's hand and dragged him outside and away from the other students so they won't be seen. The two stopped running when they got to a large oak tree. Viola heaved a sigh of relief and then started to laugh.

"Well, I feel absolutely childish."

"I'm sorry if I jeopardized your identity, Viola. The information I had was important."

"Yes, I understand." She then reached forward and pulled him to sit down next to her on a bench. "It's funny making up excuses, but I'm glad you came. Pretending to be a student is harder than it looks."

"Why? I thought humans think of their childhood fondly."

Viola smiled sadly and said, "Yes, I do but this isn't anything like my real childhood. I didn't go to school. My father was my teacher. He taught me everything. I used to spend a lot of time playing and learning about the nature personally. I was my father's apprentice. I was going to be a pharmacist like him and make him proud, but I've accepted the fact that I'll never see him again yet I still want to make him proud."

"I'm sure that your father is proud of you, Viola. You are a strong person."

Viola blushed and bowed her head. "Thank you for saying so, Cas. I haven't really talked about these things with anyone before. I feel like all I do is keep on pretending."

Intrigued, Castiel read her thoughts and said, "You aren't pretending to be a good person, Viola. You are. You didn't deserve the treatment you received from Temeriel."

At his words, Viola was stunned. She quickly moved away from him. She didn't want to think about Temeriel, but sometimes she still had nightmares about him. However, Cas felt her pain and tried to comfort her by taking her hand. He wasn't sure if she wanted his support, but to his amazement she hugged him and pressed her face into his shoulder.

"Viola?"

"Just…just let me hold you for a while," she sniffled. "Please?"

Cas nodded and wrapped his arms around her tenderly. It appeared that she wasn't quite over being Temeriel's prisoner. Though, Cas was certain she'd be able to move on. If she could handle being trapped for 400 years than he was sure she would be ok. Viola had a lot of perseverance. She didn't seem broken or bitter over her experience. He thought that her distrust for angels would make her to dislike him, but apparently he was wrong.

Curious, he asked, "Why did you call me Jimmy?"

Viola pulled back and rubbed the tears from her eyes and said, "Oh, you had some papers in your coat pocket and I read that was your name. Your vessel's name."

"Yes, this is Jimmy's vessel. I'm sure you are aware that angels need human vessels in order to interact with humans."

Viola nodded her head. "Yes, I know, but if I become an angel what's going to happen to my body?"

Cas narrowed his brow and replied, "I don't know."

The green-eyed girl smiled and reached over to hold his hand. Startled, Castiel looked down at their joined hands and heard her say, "Well, I guess doesn't matter right now, but I'm not bothered anymore if I really do turn into an angel because if I become like you than that would be ok."

XXX

TBC

XXX

Thanks for the comments: superloudean, Sandra and watergoddesskasey.

A/N: I don't know anything about Catholic schools, so I kind of fudged it. Most of my information comes from TV...or hearsay. This fanfic is mainly born from my admiration for Misha Collins (Castiel). So, if you like how things are going don't be shy and let me know.

Please review. Thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

Forbidden Fruit

Chapter 7

Castiel sat beside Viola in the garden beside the church of the nunnery under the oak tree and felt the warm of her hand seep into his and suddenly felt unworthy. He couldn't understand why she would want to be like him. He was a disgrace of an angel. He had rebelled against Heaven and had grown to doubt his own Father. He was a poor example of an angel of the Lord. He felt he didn't deserve her compliment.

"Viola, you should know that I am no longer an angel of Heaven. You should not try and emulate me."

He then removed his hand and stood up to leave, but Viola stopped him when she said, "But you're for humanity, right? That's why you're working with the brothers, isn't it?"

Cas paused and replied, "Yes. I don't agree with Heaven's decision to bring about the Apocalypse. Some of the higher ranking angels have decided this without Father's consent."

"So, you're doing things on your own?"

"Yes."

The angel watched in confusion as Viola just shook her head and smiled. She got up from the bench and reached over to take his hand again and this time she gave it a light squeeze. "Then, I still want to become an angel like you…that is, if it happens."

"Viola, I—"

Suddenly, a bell began to chime over the loudspeakers and signaled for the end of the class period. Viola abruptly let go of Cas' hand and said, "Damn, I've got to go. See you later."

She then took off and began to run back into the main school buildings, but as she opened the door she bumped into Sister Katherine. The middle-aged nun smiled at her eerily and placed her hand over onto her shoulder.

"Lilly…"

The green-eyed girl smiled at her innocently. "Sister Katherine, I was just heading back to class."

"Well, there's no need for that, honey. I've got a special assignment for you. My, you must be something else if you got yourself your very own angel."

"Angel? What are do you mean?"

Then, in a hard tone the nun spoke to her just as her eyes pooled over black, "Don't play dumb with me, _Viola_. You'll make the perfect sacrifice for my Master."

Viola was shocked at what she had just seen and let out a blood-chilling scream.

XXX

Meanwhile, out in the garden Castiel watched as Viola ran back to class with uncertainty. He didn't think he was someone anybody should try and imitate. He was a poor example of an angel. He didn't understand Viola's admiration. He was beginning to see Dean's point that she was still very much an innocent. It would be best if they did find a way to remove the power lying dormant within her.

Yet, as he was about to leave he heard a frightening scream come from the main school building. Shocked, he quickly sprang into action and ran to open the door, but once he threw it open he saw that they were already gone.

"Viola!"

Instead, all he saw was a bunch of students crowding around and chatting idly in the halls. In a sea of conformity he looked around trying to find her, but she had completely vanished. All he got in return was a lot of blank stares and flighty giggling.

Annoyed, Castiel fumed and left to gather the Winchesters.

XXX

"Dean!" shouted the agitated angel.

The Winchesters looked up from their resting-places about the hotel room and stared at their friend in curiosity. Sam shut off his laptop while Dean put down his snack and wiped his hands on a towel.

"Hey, Cas. Did you warn Vi?"

"She's been taken. Quickly we must find her before the sun sets or else the demon will sacrifice her and break the seal."

"Woah, she's been taken? I thought you just went to see her?"

"I'm not sure, but I think that may have been the problem. I think my presence may have unnerved the demons and they have decided to target Viola because of her connection to me."

Sam put on his jacket and got his gear and said, "Yeah, but aren't you jumping to conclusions. I mean, she's been there for nearly a week now. Maybe the demons had their eye on her when she got in. She is the bait after all."

Castiel became furious and marched up to Sam and seethed, "Don't call her that."

Dean caught the heat in Cas' eye and went to pat Sammy on the back to break up what was looking like a confrontation in the making. His squeezed his brother's shoulder and inched him towards the door and said, "Come on Sammy we're burning up daylight standing around here talking. Let's go."

"Right," answered Sam with a long look at Castiel suspiciously. He picked up their supplies and exited the room, but Dean hanged back and had a word with Cas.

"What the hell was that about?"

"It's nothing Dean. Drop it."

"No, you were ready to rip somebody's head off. What's the matter with you anyway?"

"I let my guard down, Dean. Viola should never have been taken if I had paid closer attention to the demons. Now, she may perish because of my inadequacy."

Dean couldn't believe his ears. He didn't get why Cas didn't cut himself some slack once in a while. It was like he thought he was God or something. Also since when did he start to give a damn about other human beings? He understood that Sammy was talked out of line, but there wasn't anything to fly off the handle about. It was hard for Dean to admit, but it was true. Vi was bait to the demons. It wasn't their intention. They just needed an inside man—uh, woman, but there was still hope.

"Dude, aren't you being a little over dramatic here? Her numbers not up yet. I mean I know you aren't exactly Mister Sunshine here, but this doom and gloom attitude isn't like you, Cas."

"I suppose you're right, Dean but I think I've come to see Viola as a friend."

Dean smiled and said, "Well, she's my friend too, so let's go help her out."

XXX

By the time that Dean, Sam and Cas made it down to the school it was already getting dark. The sun soon set and they hadn't even found the location of where they hold the ritual yet. Dean parked the Impala just outside the gate of the grounds and got out to take a look around.

"Hmm, looks pretty quite around here to me. Looks like curfew already put a lock down on this place. Cas, do you think you can find these jerks before they throw their little party?"

The angel nodded and "zapped" away leaving the Winchesters alone in the courtyard of the nunnery. They used some gate-cutters from their trunk in break in and scouted the place for any signs of supernatural activity.

"Dean, I think we should go to the most obvious place," suggested Sam.

"Yeah, I was thinking that too, Sammy. I think those demons would get a big kick out of doing their thing inside a church. Kind of sticking it to the man and everything."

"You're right, Dean," said Cas as he appeared out of thin air. "They are preparing to do the ritual in the church's altar. However, the entrances have been sealed. "

Dean replied, "Damn, we need a way in."

Then, unexpectedly the three paused when they saw heading towards the church were another group of men all dressed as clergymen. It seemed the demons had a following. Sam gave his brother a glance and said, "I have a plan. I know how we can get in without being seen."

XXX

Dean grumbled and made a face as he pulled at his collar uncomfortably. He was dressed like a freakn' priest, about to crash a demon party and knew almost nothing about who they were dealing with. It smelled like a plan that was about to go south, but they didn't have much time and all their leads turned up dead ends. It was probably one of Sammy's worst plans ever. And on top of it Cas kept giving him weird looks the whole time after they jumped the three preachers and switched clothes with them.

"I think it suits you, Dean."

Irked, he replied, "Shut up, Cas. Why the heck are all these people here anyway?"

Castiel leaned in and softly reply, "I think they are more sacrifices to the demon."

Sam asked, "Are they demons?"

Cas narrowed his brow and scanned the pews and said, "No. They're all human." He then looked up at Sister Katherine and saw the blackness in eyes and added, "But she isn't. I think the nuns have all been possessed."

"Great," muttered Dean. "She and her gal pals probably want to slaughter the whole lot of them. We're probably standing in a room full of virgins. Where's Viola?"

Sam then looked up at the altar and tapped his brother so he'd see. "Uh, Dean. I think we've found her."

Then, as the three all turned around they saw that Viola was dressed in a white gown while holding a large dagger in her hands and pointing her finger right at them. Her eyes were glassed over and she tilted her head at them curiously.

"You…you are not pure."

XXX

TBC

XXX

Please review. Thank you.


	8. Chapter 8

Forbidden Fruit

Chapter 8

The Winchesters and Cas were all stunned as a possessed Viola with milky white eyes pointed her finger at the three of them accusingly and announced to the room they were not pure. Immediately, the gathering of nuns and priests in the church turned and gazed at them silently. It was creepy. Dean uncomfortably cleared his throat to try and break the tension and was about to object, but then stopped and decided to drop the act. He and Sam weren't real priests. There was not point in pretending to be "pure" because he knew quite honestly that he wasn't.

"Alright, you've got me." He then pointed back at Sister Katherine and said, "But so are you! She's a demon!"

Then, like a tennis match the whole congregation paused and turned to face the nun. Though, she didn't seem fazed at all. "Sorry, boys but this meeting is for _true_ believers only. You see Viola is our messenger from God and she can see right through you that you are unclean. Brothers, sisters take those two and throw them out."

Sam and Dean tried to break free from the mob of clergymen and kept shouting out loud that Sister Katherine was a demon, before they knew it they were shoved outside like they were being tossed out of an exclusive nightclub. It was unreal.

"She's a freakn' demon you damn bunch of sheep!"

Then some really old nun who looked like somebody's granny even waved her finger at them. "Shame on you." And with a loud thud the doors were closed on their faces just as Dean saw the damn b-tch grin at them from the altar and wink with her black demon eyes.

"Hey! Let us in! Let us in dammit!"

Dean then kicked the door and shouted, "Shit! Sammy, can you believe this? Those people are idiots."

The younger Winchester shrugged. "Well, those people are being duped, Dean. They see what they want to see."

Dean was frustrated and began to pull off his disguise and yanked off the white collar from around his neck and startled to pace. "This sucks, Sammy we need to get back in. We can't let that demon in the nun suit slaughter these people."

"Yeah, I know Dean, but Cas is still in there. Maybe he can do something while we break back in."

"I hope so, Sammy because I don't think Viola has much time."

XXX

Yet all the while within the church, Castiel stood rooted in place as the congregation finished throwing out the Winchesters and returned back to their seats. He was sure he'd be found out for being a fraud, but apparently the possessed Viola couldn't sense his impurity as a rebel angel. And instead of being tossed out on his ear, he was left alone among the deluded humans. He figured now that the demon controlling Sister Katherine had somehow lied to these clergymen and had hailed Viola as some sort of deity. They had no idea that the school's nuns were all demons and would probably spill their innocent blood to break one of the seals of Lucifer.

He had to do something to save them. He had to act fast. Cas quickly made his way through the crowd and watched quietly as Sister Katherine addressed her gathering.

"Welcome brothers and sisters to our church! You are all blessed today because it is your purity of heart, body and soul that will help raise our Father into a new day. We have with us here a worthy young woman. She has been gifted by the Maker to cleanse you all."

The crowd began to clap and cheer after the nun's speak and fearfully Cas watched as Viola suddenly reached over to grab an elderly nun from one of the pews and raised her dagger to slice at her wrist. The poor woman then finally realized the grave danger she was in and began to scream as Sister Katherine began to laugh.

"Yes!" she shouted. "Yes! Kill them! Kill them all!"

However, Castiel stopped Viola's hand from harming the old woman and sternly he commanded her to stop. "Cease this act of cruelty, Viola Landon."

Yet, much to his disappointment she did not hear his words. Instead, he yanked the dagger out from her hand and pulled her closer to him. "Stop this, Viola. You must woke up."

In response, the possessed woman began to growl and tried to claw her way free, but Cas decided that enough was enough. He swiftly gathered Viola up and trapped her wrists in one hand as he used his angelic powers to cast out the evil inside her. A wash of white light surrounded her as he placed his free hand over her forehead and a cloud of demonic smoke rushed out from her being and into the ground before them.

In reaction, the crowd was now scared and began to head towards the doors, but Sister Katherine waved her hand and secured the locks tight with her powers. She gave the congregation an eerie grin and together with her other possessed sisters they subdued the crowd and made them fall asleep.

Though, Cas ignored the chaos around him and shook Viola to see if she was ok. "Viola! Viola, are you all right?"

Woozy, she held onto Cas for balance and glanced up at him in confusion. "Cas? What happened? Why are you dressed like a priest?"

"It was a disguise, but it is of little importance at the moment."

Viola groaned and held her head because for some reason she suddenly had a pounding headache. "Oh, ouch. Gods, my head is killing me."

"Don't worry, Viola. I'll get rid of your pain," hissed Sister Katherine amusingly. "Very soon you won't feel anything at all."

The possessed nun then pulled out her knife and licked the side of it seductively. "Well, well if it isn't the angel. I'm so glad you came to join the party."

Cas then cautiously pushed Viola behind him and drew out his sword from his sleeve. "You are no match for me, demon."

Sister Katherine laughed and replied, "Oh, so sweet. I think little Viola has a boyfriend, but I'm sorry to say I'll have to clip your wings!" Then, with snap of her fingers she trapped Castiel in a ring of Holy Fire and began to laugh inhumanly.

"_AHAHAHAHaaa_…did you really think I wouldn't be ready for you?"

Though, from behind him Cas heard Viola unexpectedly fall to her knees in agony. She began to moan and clutch her head desperately.

In anger, Castiel glared at the demon and asked, "What have you done to her?"

"Oh, nothing. At first I had no idea she was the one everybody been talking about. Temeriel's little darling. Well, I'm sure Lucifer will be ever so grateful when I deliver to him such a powerful immortal. I'm sure he will reward me."

"Like Hell he will," replied Castiel confidently.

In response, Sister Katherine smiled and said, "I'd like to see you try." She then turned to her goons and stated, "Kill the sheep. We need their blood to sanctify the ground."

Then, to the angel's horror the possessed nuns began to descend down towards their unconscious victims and slit their throats as they slept. Castiel knew it was pointless to plea with a demon for mercy and he hated the fact that he had been so easily captured with the flames. At his disadvantage he couldn't save the clergymen nor could he help Viola from being taken by the demons. He felt utterly useless and he balled his hand into a fist and squeezed his sword desperately. He couldn't let these monsters get away with it. He couldn't permit them to proceed.

"Dean…" whispered Cas under his breath. "Get your ass in here already."

CRASH!

And like an answered prayer Castiel discovered that his request had been met when Dean and Sam came tumbling in a highjack lawn tractor. The powerful gardening equipment plowed through the bolted door of the church like it was cardboard and on it the Winchesters rode through like cowboys.

"Yeehaw!" shouted Dean in glee. "Oh my God, Sammy! That was awesome! I gotta get me one of these."

Exasperated, Sam said, "Dean, remember the demons?"

Dean turned and looked at Cas and Sister Katherine and took in the situation. "Oh, well damn, Cas. I thought you'd toast this demon already." The Winchesters then climbed off the tractor with their guns draw. Dean took point at the crazy-nuns while Sam stomped out the flames on the Holy Fire and checked on Viola.

Dean never took his eyes of the she-demon and said, "How is she, Sammy?"

"Not good, Dean. She looks sick."

"Yeah, well if you had some demon crap possessing you than I don't think you'd be feeling ok either." Dean then cocked his gun and leveled it at Sister Katherine and said, "Ok, sister. Just what the hell did you do to her?"

The possessed nun grinned ugly. "It's like what the angel-boy said, we didn't do anything. Well, not much, but my sisters can remedy that. After all, there's a lot more of us than there are of you."

The elder Winchester scuffed and replied, "Yeah, well I'd like to see you try it, sister."

Sister Katherine smiled and grabbed Dean by the throat and said, "Yes, let's dance."

Suddenly, a brawl broke out and Dean quickly punched the demon in the face and two began to struggle for the gun he dropped on the ground. Meanwhile, Sam and Cas took out the other possessed nuns. However, in the middle of the fight one of demons picked up the dagger Viola dropped on the floor and rushed over and stabbed her in her chest.

The blade was razor sharp and slipped easily through her flesh and bones like a spear. Dumbfounded, she took hold of the handle and felt the demon yank it out from her body before she could stop her and felt the dampness of her blood slip through her fingertips. Dean and other others paused and watched as several drops fell onto the ground and instantly a demonic seal began to appear on the floor and glow. The whole building then began to rumble and a cracking sound could be heard from underground.

"What happened?" shouted Dean.

Castiel quickly went to Viola's side and banished the demon and replied, "The seal has been broken."

Sister Katherine laughed maniacally. "Yes! Over a thousand young virgins and enough power to break one of Lucifer's seals. You're too late, honey! The end is near."

Though unexpectedly Sam took hold of the possessed nun's shoulder and spun her around. "Yeah, it's the end for you." He then used his demon powers to destroy the she-demon once and for all. She let loose an unearthly scream and in a burst of energy she was gone. There was then a moment of vacuumed silence as everything suddenly grew still, yet it didn't last long. Viola was bleeding out in what looked like a hemorrhage and she was growing pale.

"Oh my God, Vi!" cried Dean. He quickly ran to help the angel apply pressure onto her wound and watched as she coughed out a mouthful of blood that stained her cheek red.

"Just hang in there, Vi. It's going to be ok. It's going to be alright." Dean then looked up at Cas and said, "You've got to save her, Cas. You've got to heal her."

Castiel solemnly gives Dean a sad look and shakes his head. "I'm sorry Dean, but my powers are not as they used to be since I rebelled against Heaven."

Frustrated, Dean yelled, "Then zap her to a freakn' hospital!"

"I can't. My powers have been weakened farther by the Holy Fire."

Dean is resolved that he won't let Viola die. She was too sweet and hadn't done enough living yet because of those stinks angels. Damn, he felt so guilty. Here he was trying to save her life when he was the one who said they ought to find a way to get her out—to get her normal again, but he let her down. He got her mixed up in their crap and now she was going to bleed to death because of his mistake.

"To hell with this! If you're not going to help her than I'm going to take her to the hospital myself."

He then stooped down to pick Viola up, but in a flash Cas grabbed his arm and shot him a hard look. "No, Dean. I'll try to save her."

Dean nodded his head and stepped back and allowed Cas to place his hands over her chest. Inwardly, the angel didn't know if he had enough in him to heal her. His angelic powers were diminished because of his rebellion and from the demon's trap, but Viola was a friend. She believed in him when she had no reason to trust. And he also knew that her injuries were probably too sever for her to survive the trip to the hospital in Dean's car. He had to try and help her now or she wouldn't stand a chance. He thought maybe if he stopped the bleeding than she could be saved.

And so with all his might, Castiel summoned all the angelic powers he could muster and used it to channel Viola's healing. He knew that it could be dangerous to tap into his Grace, but he prayed to his Father that Viola's time with the Eternal Tree would make a difference. Carefully, he feed her some of his light when abruptly he felt a spark catch onto something deep inside her and like a dying star suddenly gone supernova she exploded with vitality.

A bright blinding white light somehow exploded from her body that Dean and Sam had to shield their eyes. A chilling scream was then ripped out from Viola's throat as she suddenly arched her back and pressed her hands over her face in agony. Yet, a few seconds later the light disappeared and Dean turned back to see Cas shaking like a leaf over Viola's still form and panting like crazy. Meanwhile, Dean reached over to check Viola's pulse. He was relieved to find that she alive and breathing strong, though something caught his attention on the floor.

He saw that down on the stone floor of the chapel was a scorching outline of a pair of angel wings sprouting out from her unconscious form.

XXX

TBC

XXX

Thank you for your "awesome" encouragement, watergoddesskasey.

Please review. Thank you.


	9. Chapter 9

Forbidden Fruit

Chapter 9

Castiel sat on his knees surrounded by the unconscious congregation and could not fathom what had just happened. It was unreal to him, yet the evidence was clearly there. Somehow when he used his Grace to jump start Viola into healing he had inadvertently triggered her own that lay dominant in her being for Viola's divine powers were lacking in certain elements in order to be considered a true angel. Her exposure to his had caused hers to flourish like a new bloom. She was now both angelic and something entirely new.

"Cas?" questioned Dean. "Cas, are you alright?"

The angel broke from his trance and realized that he was greatly shaken. "I—I fine, Dean."

Sam said, "Cas, what happened to Viola? Is she…"

"Yes, my Grace appeared to be the final ingredient to her transformation. She is an angel, but she is unlike any angel that has come before her."

"What do you mean, Cas?"

"I mean that she was not created by God, Dean. She is an angel with a mortal body and a human soul. She is filled with human frailty."

Dean suddenly grew defense and said, "Hey, it isn't her fault that some psycho had a thing for her. She shouldn't get killed just because she was being a Good Samaritan."

The angel narrowed his brow and retorted, "I wasn't implying that Dean. I'm not saying that we should kill her, but others will not see it that way. They will view her as an abomination and liable to be recruited by Lucifer. They will see her humanity as a weakness. They will say she will succumb to human sins."

However, they discussion was abruptly ended when Viola suddenly began to stir and groan. "Muh…Cas? Dean?"

Castiel leaned forward and helped her to sit up and gently he brushed her hair away from her face. Viola felt groggy and pressed her hand over her forehead and tried to stand, but then everything began to sway. She grabbed onto Cas for support and wrapped her arms around his neck. She let out a shout as she tripped over her own foot and pressed herself up against his chest. She felt mortified at how clumsy she was being, but it was also nice to be so close to the angel.

He seemed so warm and caring. It made her heart flutter and for the first time ever she realized that his aura was more than just bright—it was stunning.

"Wow, Cas. You're—you're beautiful."

Awkwardly, Castiel wasn't quite sure what to say. He bashfully replied, "…thank you?"

Viola grinned and stared up at him with her bright green eyes and moved her hand up to caress his cheek. "It's amazing…you're so bright and shiny, but now your aura is _bellissimo_."

Dean and Sam shared a puzzled look. Cas didn't seem any different. They didn't know what she was talking about. The elder brother pressed his lips and said, "Bellisa—what?"

Cas looked over Viola's head and stated, "Bellissimo, it's Italian. It means very handsome."

"Dude, is she hitting on you?" asked Sam.

Yet, once again the slang was lost on the angel. He gave the younger Winchester an intense look and said, "She isn't hitting me, Sam. She is leaning on me."

Sam shook his head. "No, I get that. What I mean is—"

"Forget it, Sammy. Cas, I think we'll regroup at Bobby's. You take Vi in case she's still in a rough way and Sam and I will drive our way over. You better put her in the panic room just in case."

The angel nodded his head in agreement and in a bust of air they zapped away.

XXX

Viola thought she heard people talking. She didn't know what they were saying, but the chatter was growing louder and louder until she couldn't ignore it anymore and with a start she gasped and sat up in bed. Suddenly, she was surrounded by dead silence, but she didn't know where she was. Tentatively, she got up and looked around yet there was no one there. She thought it was strange because she swore she heard something, yet as she rose to stand up the world suddenly began to sway. Dizzily, she tried to sit back down, but it was too late. She fell forward and landed on her hands and knees. Her head started to pound and she broke out into a sweat.

A sharp pain began to course through her until she screamed and covered her ears in an attempt to drown out the sound. It was no use. It was overwhelming. Then, with a bang the door swung open and in rushed Sam, Dean and Castiel.

"What the hell's happening? What's wrong with her?"

Castiel ran to Viola's side and tried to help her up and put her back onto the bed, but unexpected a bright light emitted from her body and unexpected a pair of actual wings shot out from her back and consumed the room in a wash of feathers. Sam and Dean watched in awe as the gold, brown and bronze wings began to flap and cause the shelves and bed things to fly around the room like a tornado.

"Oh my God! What's happening?" shouted the new angel.

Cas grabbed her shoulder and forced her to look at him. "Viola, you have to calm down. You have to try and relax."

"What! But my head is killing me and I got a pair of damn wings growing out of my freakn' back!"

Suddenly, the light surrounding her began to grow even brighter that the brothers had to shield their eyes. A strange whirlwind began to shake the entire house that they feared she'd tear the whole place in two.

Dean shouted, "Cas, do something!"

"I can't Dean. My powers—"

"I don't care! She's freaking out!"

"What do you expect me to do?"

Dean shrugged his shoulders and called out the first thing that came into his head. "Kiss her!"

Sam quickly turned to his brother. "What!"

"Just do it!"

Casitel was baffled about what he should do, but since there wasn't much else he could think of to distract her he decided to go with it. He quickly placed both hands onto her face and gave her a hard kiss. And with a loud smack he released her and immediately everything stopped and all the stuff that got caught up in her whirlwind dropped with a rain of thuds. Wide-eyed in disbelief Viola stared at Cas in utter shock.

"You—you kissed me…"

Suddenly, the angel grew embarrassed and began to shake his head to the negative and stammered, "N—no, it was mere a—"

However, Cas never got to finish his sentence. In a veil of feathers Viola surrounded them both under her wingspan and shaded them from the Winchester's view. Then, tenderly and light she leaned forward and kissed him sweetly on the lips. There was no urgency or aggression in the kiss. There was only a heated longing that Cas felt deep down to his mortal bones. He closed his eyes and savored it. He had never before felt an angel project such joy or primal yearning.

Slowly, he closed his eyes and felt her rest her forehead against his and heard her whisper softly into his ear, "Am I just like you?"

"Yes…but you are more," he answered in a rough voice. "You are…warm."

Viola giggled. "Warm? But I'm not—"

"Yes, you are."

Meanwhile, on the other side of her wings, Sam and Dean weren't sure what was going on behind all that fluff, but it certainly didn't seem decent because they heard the new angel giggle like a little girl. Sam leaned towards his brother and quietly said, "Hey, Dean what do you think they're doing under there?"

"How should I know, Sammy?"

"Dude, I think she has the hot for him."

Dean grinned, but decided that they had waited long enough. He discreetly cleared his throat and coughed into his fist to get their attention. Startled, the two angels jumped and Cas used his hand to carefully lower Viola's wings. The touch was ticklish and Viola had to bite her lower lips to stop herself from laughing out loud. She knew they must of looked like a pair of teens getting caught making out, but she really didn't care.

"Uh, sorry," mumbled Castiel. He rose up from the floor and spoke to the brothers softly. "It is quite evident that Viola has been transformed into an angel."

"Yeah, thanks for the update Captain Obvious, now tell us something we don't know."

"She appears stable and is probably drawing strength from her time within the Divine Tree. I was able to heal her farther with the Enochian spells she showed me, but I must warn you that others will come for her. She is no longer safe."

Then, suddenly they heard a rustling behind them and saw that Viola was finally up on her feet. Tentatively, she wobbled but kept her balance. "Ah, guys? Is there my any chance away for me to wish away my wings? They're throwing me off a bit."

Dean sighed and said, "Cas, why don't you stick around and teach Big Bird here how to use her wings. In the mean time I think we ought to figure out our next move. If somebody is coming after Vi than I think we should try be get ourselves ready."

Inwardly, the rebel angel didn't feel comfortable being alone with Viola. She had begun to tap into her new powers and was able to perceive his presence more greatly. And the emotions that sparked between them when they kissed for the second time were troubling. He quickly followed Sam and Dean out of the bedroom and out into the hall and stopped at the top of the stairs.

"Dean, I don't I should be the one to watch over Viola."

The elder brother gave him a stern look and said, "Look, Cas. You're the only angel here. Nobody's more qualified to keep an eye on her except you."

Cas closed his eyes briefly and let out a breath. "Yes, but I fear she maybe growing to attached to me."

"Then, deal with it, Cas. I little crush isn't going to kill ya. And if she becomes too much trouble than move her down to the basement."

Though with that said, the grumpy and sleep deprived Winchester left Castiel by himself. He knew that Dean didn't understand that emotions were dangerous to an angel. And even though he was aware that Viola had feelings for him that was not what troubled him most. It was the fact that he was growing some feelings too. It would have been so much easier if the affection was one sided, but now he was beginning to doubt.

Viola was a new angel born from a mortal shell and as such she was prone to temptation, but the truth was she was still remarkably innocent. She had said he was beautiful, but deep down he thought that she was more remarkable than he was. She was gentle, sweet and forgiving. He could understand why his demented brother Temeriel would go to such lengths to preserve her.

However, he's musings were interrupted when he heard a thud coming from back in the bedroom and strode back in to see Viola seated back on the floor, but this time her wings were again concealed. Stumbling like a newborn, she tried once more to right herself and then looked up to give Castiel a smile and a playful wave.

"Hey."

He then approached her and led her back to sit on the bed. "You have not yet fully recovered, Viola."

"But, I feel left out. I can still do things. I can help."

"By recovering you are helping. Now please sit."

Puzzled, she stared at him and said, "You're upset."

"No, I am concerned."

Viola frowned. "No, I can tell somehow. You're ticked off about something."

Cas tried to school his face look impassively and replied, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

The new angel suddenly grew shy and glanced down at her hands. "Is it because of the kiss? I mean, I appreciate being shaken back into reality and all, but if you didn't like it than—"

"No," he said—"It isn't that. It was because I fear that you—we maybe growing too attached. As an angel we are not permitted to feel as deeply as humans because it can cause doubt."

Viola narrowed her brow, but then smiled up at him and said, "But I wasn't born an angel, Cas. And I was never very religious. I thought you didn't care much about rules either. You said you rebelled against Heaven, why?"

"I did it because I believe that bringing about the Apocalypse is wrong. I did it because I believe in Dean Winchester."

Shocked, she said, "You did it for Dean?"

"In part, but I also think it goes against my Father's wishes. I believe the angels still dislike the fact that God favors humans over them."

"So, this is all because of spite? Hmmm, and you say angels don't have deep feelings. It takes feelings in order to be hurt enough to hold a grudge."

"Perhaps, but you shouldn't try to imitate me. I meant to tell you this earlier today at the garden, but you should not jeopardize your Grace."

In reaction, the green-eyed angel rose and unexpectedly wrapped her arms around his waist. She rested her head against his shoulder and breathed in his scent. Smiling, she pulled back to give him a peck on the cheek.

"You're sweet, Cas."

XXX

TBC

XXX

I appreciate the review: fansCastiel.

Please review. Thank you.


	10. Chapter 10

Forbidden Fruit

Chapter 10

For several weeks Castiel taught Viola all that she needed to know in order to control her new angelic powers. He learned that she wasn't totally without a clue since it turned out that Temeriel was indirectly teaching her how to be an angel by telling her almost everything about himself. And after 400 years of being an angel's personal sounding board appeared to have it's benefits. She was a fast learner and devoted to his every word, however Castiel felt that her attentiveness had less to do with her studiousness and more to do with her attraction to him.

She followed him almost everywhere he went that on many occasions he had to specifically instruct her to stay behind while he attended other matters elsewhere. She was also adjusting to the modern world. She spent a lot of time helping Bobby around the house and acting as a personal doctor to the Winchesters. The brothers could not ask for a better private physician because due to her education as a pharmacist, an Enochian spell-caster and an angel had all made her into a fantastic healer.

Yet, no matter how much she changed, Viola continued to be gentle person and more and more Castiel was growing concerned. He found that he enjoyed her quiet presence and her joy when seeing him. She was now the only angel in all of creation whom he could honestly say he got along with. It reminded him of how things used to be back in the early days when the word was still new and all the angels lived in harmony. It was hard for him to fathom, but once long ago his existence had been peaceful.

He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice when Viola opened the oven door and pulled out a fresh homemade apple pie. She was humming to herself and wearing a pair of sweats with a pair of oven-mittens on and a pink apron with the words "kiss the cook" written on the front. She took a whiff of the pie and then shut the over with her right hip and then turned to set it down onto the kitchen table. She paused when she saw him and gave him a grin.

"Hey, you made it just in time for pie."

"Hello, Viola."

Then, suddenly from the den they heard Dean shouted, "Did I hear somebody say pie?" In a rush the elder Winchester placed his hands around the doorframe and took in a deep breath and smile. "Oh yeesss! It's apple pie, Sammy!"

He then ran up to table and stared at the dessert happily. "Oh my God, I'm in love with you, Vi!"

Cas looked disturbed.

Bobby and Sam followed Dean into the kitchen and they both sighed. Bobby said, "Oh balls, now we'll never get any work done. Oh well, we might as well take a break. Thanks for the cooking, Vi."

Viola smiled and began to serve out the plates. "No problem. I've got a roast in the over too, but it still needs time."

Bobby nodded his head in appreciation while Dean just hummed his satisfaction over the pie. Meanwhile, Sammy rolled his eyes and began to serve himself a slice as well. He stopped for a minute and said, "So, Cas. How've you been?"

"I am well, Sam."

Dean pointed at Cas with his fork as he continued munching. "So, any new intel on this Sister Katherine demon? Is she still hunting Vi? Or are you here to teach Big Bird some more angel lessons?"

Castiel narrowed his brow and looked at Dean intensely. "No, Dean there is no information on Katherine. There appears to be no one hunting Viola for the moment and that worries me."

Dean said, "Why, isn't that good news?"

"No, I think whoever is after her has changed their tactics. I wish to teach Viola some warding spells that may prove useful."

Viola pulled off her apron and oven-mitts and threw them to Sammy. "Here. Watch dinner. We'll be back."

The elder Winchester teased her as he watched her pass by, "Hey, now don't you two kids stay out pass curfew. There are crazies out there."

The new angel laughed and said, "Yes, mom!"

"Mom! Now that's crossing the line angel-cakes!"

Bobby sighed at Dean's immaturity and said, "Oh knock it off, Dean. She's a sweet kid and good Lord does she know how to do housekeeping. My place hadn't been this clean since my wife passed away and she's been cooking you pies and healing you two boys up better than new and with a nicer bedside manner than ole Cas ever could."

Dean smiled and went for a second helping. "Yeah, I'm glad we saved her."

Sam lifted his brow and then heard the timer ring for dinner. He then picked up the pink apron and oven-mitts and said, "Dude, really? Don't you remember we were the ones that torched her and got her mixed up in that nunnery in the first place?"

The elder Winchester bashfully replied, "Yeah well, at least we got her away from Termite. And dude, serious? Are you really going to wear that?"

Sam raised his mitten hands and replied, "What?"

XXX

Castiel zapped Viola out into the Nevada desert where they saw the sun hugging the horizon in the distance. It was a spectacular view and one that caused the new angel to smile. Castiel couldn't help thinking that she looked beautiful under the light of the sunset. He felt her emotions radiant from her like a beacon that he felt like basking in her joy.

"Viola, the spell I wanted to teach isn't difficult for you to master. You already know a great deal of Enochian that showing you the sigil should be sufficient enough."

"Then why did you take us here?"

"I thought you'd like the view."

Surprised, Viola laughed and turned to face him. "Wow, Cas. I didn't think you'd be into sunsets."

The rebel angel seriously nodded. "Yes, well I enjoy all of my Father's creations. Sunsets have their appeal."

Viola smiled and then sat down on a rock and returned her sights back onto the pink and purple skies. "It's beautiful. I remember missing sunsets when Temeriel kept me. Venice was like a dream."

Castiel joined her on the rock and said, "I'm sorry about your captivity."

She then faced him and shook her head. "No, it's not your fault, but I'm glad I was able to meet you."

"I'm—I'm also glad that we got to meet too, Vi."

Suddenly, she began to laugh and nudged his shoulder with her own. "Wow, that was the first time I ever heard you call me Vi."

Intently, he looked at her and said, "But Sam and Dean always call you Vi. It is a nickname. Dean calls me Cas. It is a sign of friendship and I would like to think of us as friends. Does it bother you?"

"No, it's sweet." She then leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. However, she noticed that Cas was embarrassed and shifted in his seat. "What's wrong?"

He bashfully replied, "Well, Dean said that your kisses are—cultural. He said people in Europe are more touchy-feely."

Puzzled, Viola said, "But, I don't kiss-n-greet, Cas. I only kiss my friends and family. You know, people I care about."

"You care about me?"

Viola beamed. "Yes, I—mmm!"

Castiel abruptly leaned forward and kissed Viola passionately on the lips. Suddenly, she had her arms wrapped around his neck while he had his around her waist. He then closed his eyes and began to nip at her lips and then down to her neck and felt her trail her hands through his hair and gasp loudly. Their hearts began to race and their lungs panted for air. Viola shivered with sensation and heard Castiel groan into her ear.

"Viola…" he sighed. "You smell like apples…you smell delicious."

She giggled and nuzzled the side of his head and replied, "Then you better take a bite."

Cas smiled and kissed her pulse point before sinking his teeth lightly into her skin and heard her moan with need. It was intoxicating. It was lustful. It was primal. It was—

"Agh! What a disgrace!" exclaimed Raphael.

He sneered at the two as they separated themselves from their passionate embrace. They stared at the archangel in amazement. Castiel was surprised to see his old nemesis. He thought he had been careful in concealing their location, but obviously his precautions weren't good enough. Slowly, he and Viola stood up and gently he moved her behind his back.

Meanwhile, Raphael glared and said, "Oh, don't look so surprised, Castiel. My informants have told me all about your little student. They've told me how you've been training her, but I never thought you'd be partaking in such animalistic behavior. It just goes to show how much you are loosing yourself to the humans."

"Cas, who is this jerk?"

Castiel narrowed his brow and silently drew his sword from his sleeve. "Vi, leave."

"No, I don't want to leave you."

Suddenly, Raphael gave a short laugh and said, "Ha, you don't have a choice, fledgling."

Yet, Castiel wouldn't stand for any intimidation. He quickly strode up to him and said, "Forget the girl, Raphael. You're fight is with me."

He then slipped his sword into his hand and was about to stab him, but unexpectedly Raphael dodged his attack and knocked him into the ground with his elbow over his shoulder blade. Cas tried to get off the ground, but mercilessly Raphael kicked him in the stomach and made to slice him with his own weapon. However, from behind Viola tried to shove him away, but instead she was tripped under foot and landed on her back painfully.

"Wait your turn, fledgling!"

"Viola!" shouted Cas. "Leave her alone. She is an innocent."

"No, she's fresh meat. She'll be taken into the fold and taught to be a proper soldier in my garrison. I'll teach this pathetic abomination what it really means to be a real servant of Heaven. You see we have plans for her and she doesn't need a bad influence like you, Castiel."

Raphael then continued to beat the tar out of Cas. He knocked his sword out from his hand and began to pound him with his fists until blood flowed freely from his nose and split lip. Raphael viciously grabbed by his trench coat and took his time punching him in the face and watched uncaringly as Cas clutched his wrist and tries to break free.

"You're a disgrace Castiel. Killing you again will be a pleasure."

XXX

TBC

XXX

Cliff hanger! Please review. Thank you.


	11. Chapter 11

Forbidden Fruit

Chapter 11

Raphael stared at Castiel with intensity and was about to punch him in the face again when suddenly the rebel angel glared up at the archangel with his blood smeared face and reared back his head and smashed it into his face. Stunned, Raphael finally let Castiel go and dropped him onto the ground in a heap. Meanwhile, Cas made for his sword and immediately the two angels began to duel in a furious sword fight.

However, from the concern of Castiel's eye he saw that Viola was preparing to cast an Enochian spell. She had her hand raised and she was already muttering the first few phrases of a chant that would render Raphael powerless for a short time like she had done to him the first time they met. It was a good plan and if she was able to hit her target than they would be able to make their escape, but unfortunately the archangel heard her chanting and turned to attack her instead. Castiel was afraid of what his foe would do to her and stepped in front of him to shield her from harm, but it was too late. Raphael knocked Viola unconscious and she fell to the ground.

Enraged, Castiel retaliated by pushing Raphael over and pinned him up against a tree. He snarled and knocked his head back into the bark. Cas then spoke to him in a dark tone and said, "I won't let you take her, Raphael. I won't let you crush her just so you can use her for your gains."

"You don't have a choice!" growled the archangel.

He then raised his arms and knocked Castiel's hold away. Afterwards, he punched him in the stomach and in reaction the rebel-angel coughed out a mouthful of blood. And then with prideful glee, Raphael thrashed him across his head and knocked him out. He then calmly stepped over Castiel's unconscious body and picked up Viola from the floor.

"We'll meet again, Castiel and then you will see what I can do with this unholy abomination."

XXX

When Cas woke up he saw that it was nightfall and that he was alone. He saw no trace of Viola or Raphael. The two had left and he was fearful that perhaps Raphael had slain her, but then he recalled what that bastard had said. He said he wanted to place her into his garrison and train her. It was a fate worse than death. Frantic, he called out to her.

"Viola! Viola!"

Yet, even to his own ears he knew he sounded desperate. However, he had to be sure that she was really gone—that she had been taken away. Frustrated, he raged against his damn human emotions. It torn him in two to know that moments before he had been blissfully enthralled in her embrace, but now he was alone, bloodied and bruised and praying against the odds that she would be ok.

In a flash, he transported himself back to Bobby Singer's home. He felt his knees wobble and his vision spin as he approached the kitchen. Determined, he strode forward in the darkened room and called out to Dean.

"Dean!"

Then, in a rush the elder Winchester ran in from the study and flipped on the light and saw that Cas was covered in blood and blooding. Shocked, he pulled a washcloth off a rack and handed it too him.

"Jeez, Cas! What the hell happened to you? Where's Vi?"

Cas wiped the blood off his mouth and nose and replied, "She's been taken, Dean. She was captured by Raphael."

Suddenly, Sam and Bobby entered the room. They were also surprised at the angel's state. Bobby winced at his busted up nose and said, "Good Lord, what the hell happened to him? And where's Viola?"

Yet, Dean saved Cas from repeating himself and answered, "She was taken by that bastard, Raphael."

"You mean the archangel?"

Dean replied, "Yeah, he's got it in for Cas. So, why'd he take her? Can you get her back?"

The angel stiffly pulled out a chair and sat down. He gave Dean an intense look and then stared off into space and coldly said, "No. I can't get her. Raphael most likely took her to Heaven. He wants to train her to be a soldier in Heaven's army, but I can't let that happen. I have to save her."

Sam glanced at Dean and said, "Well, I guess we figure out a way to spring her loose."

In reaction, Bobby scoffed and shouted, "Hey, this isn't some walk in the park, Sammy. This is Heaven were talking about here and last I heard only angels and dead people can get in."

Sam replied, "Yeah, I know that Bobby, but Viola's our friend. And she's important to Cas, so we've got to do something."

Castiel raised his head and looked at Sam when he said his name. He gave the younger Winchester a hard look and glared at him. They didn't know that Viola was more than just _important_ to him—she was someone dear and someone he cared about deeply. In the back of his mind he could still remember the feel of her lips and the smell of her hair. It made her adduction nearly painful to take.

Suddenly, Cas threw the dishcloth onto the table and placed his hand over his head in misery. What was he doing? He had failed her. He wasn't able to protect her from the angels or the demons. Though, gently he heard Dean approaching. He stood right in front of him and said, "Cas…what aren't you telling me?"

The rebel-angel lowered his hand and met his gaze and said, "They are going to break her, Dean. They will do all they can to burn away her humanity. She will no longer be gentle and kind and caring. They will make her into an angel of the Lord and—"

"No! Vi would never play on that snob's team."

Cas closed his eyes and said, "She won't have a choice. She won't be Viola anymore, Dean."

XXX

Meanwhile, up in Heaven Viola found herself at Bobby's house and she was lying on her back in the kitchen. She got up startled and looked around and saw that she was alone. She quickly got up and remembered Cas and the fight with that jerk, Raphael. He was hurting Cas. She had to find out if he was ok.

Viola ran into the den and called out to him. "Cas! Castiel!" She then ran into the study and shouted, "Dean! Sam! Bobby!" yet there was no one there. She was alone. She began to feel unnerved by the silence and ran outside to see if the Impala was in the drive or Bobby's car, but inside of seeing the countryside she saw surrounded by a bright light.

"Oh gods, this isn't real."

Suddenly, Raphael appeared behind her and said, "Very good, fledging."

Viola gasped and turned around to face him. "It's you. What have you done to Castiel?"

The archangel cocked his head to the side and peered at her curiously. "Interesting, you seem to care a great deal for him, but he should have taught you that real angels don't feel lust or any other petty human sins."

Viola in response rolled her green eyes and turned to walk away from the house and shake her head. "Great Spirits, if I have to hear another angel rant away again I'll do something drastic. Just shut up and leave me alone!"

Yet, unexpectedly Raphael appeared in front of her again and stopped in her in tracks. "I understand. You're still clinging to your pathetic humanity, but soon you'll obtain true ascendance and become a true angel of the Lord."

Irked, Viola shouted, "I don't want to become an angel of the Lord! I like who I am. Now leave me alone. Jeez, at least Cas was the strong silent type, but you, you just don't listen."

Raphael grabbed onto her arm and yanked her close. "Don't talk back to me, fledging. You will listen and you will obey and I will burn every last ounce of humanity in you until there is nothing left, but the ideal angel."

XXX

Elsewhere, Castiel was desperate to figure out a way to get Viola out of Heaven and away from Raphael's clutches. He decided to ask for help from his brother, Gabriel. He wasn't sure that he would help, but as Dean would say, it was worth a shot and frankly, he was running out of options. It took Cas a while, but he was finally able to track him down.

He found him in Los Vegas playing the slots and using his powers to tamper with the machines. He caused an entire row of slots to sound off at the same time and a herd of delighted players crowded around and started cheering. Gabriel laughed at loud and then spotted him. With a grin he strode up to Castiel and threw his arm around his shoulder and shook him playfully.

"Hey, there Castiel. How are you, little bro? Where's Sam and Dean?"

Cas uncomfortable removed himself from Gabriel's one arm hold and straightened up sternly and said, "I am alone. I have come to ask you for a favor. I need for you to help me free someone from Heaven."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa hang on. Let me get this straight. You want me to help you spring somebody from Heaven?"

Intensely, he nodded his head. "Yes, than you understand."

Gabriel sighed. "No, I don't. Come on, let's go."

He then led Castiel out of the casino and into a small vacant wedding chapel. Castiel felt odd stepping around the pink and white pews and heart shaped decorations, but Gabriel just ignored it all and picked up a discarded bouquet off the altar and smelled the roses leisurely.

"So, what's the deal bro?"

"I want you to help me get someone out of Heaven."

"Ok, I get that. Who? And what for?"

Uncomfortably, Castiel replied, "She is an angel. Her name is Viola. She was taken by Raphael to become a part of his garrison."

Gabriel narrowed his brow and said, "Ok, well that sucks, but what does it have to do with you?" Then, suddenly the archangel paused and began to laugh and pressed his hand over his mouth and grinned at Castiel in a knowing way. "Oh shoot, she's that girl that you've been stashing away isn't she? Viola Landon, Temeriel's old pet human."

Annoyed, Castiel said, "She is not a pet. She is a friend. Now, will you agree to help me or not?"

Gabriel held his hands up defensively. "Hey man, this is no small favor. I haven't been back home in years, but if it'll piss off Raph then I'll look into in it. I'll swing by and let you know when I've got something good."

"Thank you, Gabriel."

"Hey, that's what family is for."

XXX

Cas zapped back to Bobby's house and scared the crap out of the old hunter as he stumbled around his kitchen for a snack. Bobby jumped and screamed before rolling his eyes after seeing who it was.

"Holly shit, Cas! You nearly gave me a heart attack. We're going to have to put a bell around your neck or something."

"I apologize, Robert. Where are the Winchesters?"

Bobby grumbled that Cas wasn't really sorry since this was the millionth time he'd scared somebody by sneaking up behind them, but sat down and began to eat the last piece of Viola's apple pie. Meanwhile, Cas stared at the pie almost longingly. He remembered that Viola smelled overwhelming like apple pie the day she was taken. She always managed to smell like cinnamon. He began to feel her absence greatly.

Bobby noticed Cas' staring and pointed to the plate politely. "Do you want any?"

"No…thank you."

The old hunter sighed. "Listen, Cas. Dean and Sam took off to do some hunting. They were getting stir-crazy look through books and sitting around waiting. I think they're looking to find some way help Vi too. And I know that this sucks, but you just got to hang in there and believe that she's going to be ok."

In an intense voice, Castiel replied, "You don't understand" and in a burst of air he was gone.

XXX

TBC

XXX

Please review. Thank you.


	12. Chapter 12

Forbidden Fruit

Chapter 12

Dean and Sam where at a motel in Indiana after finishing up a hunt for a vampire that oddly enough turned out to be the town's sheriff. It was a pretty difficult hunt that took them about three days to complete, but now things were back to normal. It was high time they finally get around to what they came for and get the information they needed about breaking into Heaven. However, all they could find was a summoning spell to call upon angels.

"Damn it, Sammy. At this rate Vi could be stuck up in Heaven being brainwashed by Raphael and turned into one of his goons by now." Dean then said, "And I know, I'd hate to ask this, but did you get anything that can help us from Ruby?"

Sam gave Dean a weary look and replied, "No, she said she'd do some digging, but it isn't really her angle."

Bitterly, Dean retorted, "Yeah, cause she's a demon and all. I don't expect her to be exactly tight in the wing club."

Defensively, the younger Winchester said, "Hey, at least she is helping. Can we not have this conversation?"

Suddenly, Dean's phone started to ring and he held up his hand to stop Sammy from talking and answered it, "Yeah?"

"Dean, where are you?"

The elder brother frowned. "Cas, that you?"

Impatiently, the angel replied, "Yes, Dean. Now, where are you?"

"Uh, Indiana, in Carson at the Happy Day's Motel, room 15."

Then, in a burst of air, Castiel appeared out of nowhere in front of Dean—a little too close to Dean. The elder Winchester sighed and hung up his phone and used his hand to gentle push the angel away from his personal space. He was sure somebody would get the wrong idea if they saw them standing that close.

"So, Cas where've you been?"

"At a wedding chapel in Los Vegas."

Suddenly, the brothers paused and shared a glance then Sam replied, "Ok, did someone get married?"

The angel shook his head and waved his hand. "It is of no importance. I went looking for Gabriel. I was hoping to enlist his help in rescuing Viola from Raphael."

Dean was surprised and said, "Wow. Really? You mean that guy is really going to pitch in and help?"

Cas nodded. "Yes, Gabriel dislikes Raphael as much I do. He is willing to give us aid, but how much is uncertain. He said he would contact me when he had useful information. However…"

"However?" asked Dean confused suspense. "However, what?"

Castiel lowered his head and resumed his sentence and held out his cell phone to Dean. "However, he said I should 'text message' him, but I do not know how."

Irked, Dean ripped the phone out of Cas' hand and grumbled, "Give me that! Damn it, Cas somebody's got to teach you how to use these things." Quickly, Dean read the last text message from "Gabby" and punched in their current location and pressed send. He then snapped it close and tossed it back to him.

Cas then looked down at his cell phone screen and asked, "What does and 3 supposed to mean?"

Both Winchesters looked up at the angel and with a sneaker Dean replied, "It's supposed to be a heart, Cas. You know, I 3 you?" Dean then used his hands to form a heart over his chest and grinned at Castiel.

Sam then gave his big brother a funny look and closed his laptop down. "Dude, seriously?"

Yet, unexpectedly a burst of air flew threw the stuffy motel room and there appeared Gabriel who had blood over his shirt and holding an amulet. In two quick strides he walked up to Cas and placed the charm into his hand from his bloodied grip. Panting, he said, "Here, little bro. One free ticket into Heaven. If you wear that no one will be able to detect you unless you were standing right in front of them."

"Where'd you get that?" asked Sammy.

Then, Dean asked, "And dude, are you bleeding?"

"A demon's den down in South America. Don't ask. And no, the blood isn't mine. Anyway, the neat trick about this little baby is that if you dip it into angel's blood you can duplicate the effects of the cloaking. So, good luck fellas and happy hunting."

Cas then stopped him from heading out the door and said, "Wait, you aren't coming?"

Gabriel laughed and replied, "Me? Heck no, are you kidding me? Hey, that's the best I can do for you, Cas. Though you ought to hurry"—he said in a serious tone—"time can move differently in Heaven and I'm sure your friend has been trapped a lot longer than a day."

XXX

When Gabriel was gone Castiel immediately put the amulet around his neck and was prepared to leave alone, but Dean grabbed onto his arm and turned him around. He narrowed his brow and said, "Hey, you're not going alone in this, Cas. We've coming too."

"No, Dean. It's too dangerous. If you're captured then Michael could torture you into breaking. I can't allow that to happen."

"Well, it isn't your call! Somebody has to help watch your back."

Castiel sternly broke away from the elder Winchester and said, "No, you'd be defenseless in Heaven. I am the only one capable of standing a chance. This isn't your mission Dean."

Then, before Dean could argue, he left in a blast of air. Annoyed, the elder Winchester began to curse and turned to pace while Sam tired to console him from overreacting. Sam knew Cas was right. "Dean, you know we'd be sitting ducks in Heaven."

"Yeah, but I can't just sit here and do nothing!"

Sam paused for a second and then said, "Ok, then we'll be the cavalry. I think we should prepare when Cas does come back. I mean, once he springs Vi out I'm sure some angel goons are going to come looking for her again. I think we should angel proof the room."

"Yeah, good thinking Sammy. I just hope Cas isn't biting off more than he can chew."

XXX

Meanwhile, in Heaven Castiel found that Gabriel's demon amulet worked like a charm. He was able to slip past Heaven's defenses and search for Viola. He knew where she would be likely kept, but he had to remain vigilant and on his guard. There was no telling what manner of torture they may have subjected her to. It was then that Cas rejected not placing a honing spell on Viola's person. It would have made finding her much easier.

However, just then he felt a hand grasp him from behind and instantly he was transported away from the landscape of light to one that dark and damp like a cave. He turned around and saw that it was Joshua.

"Joshua."

"Castiel, you're here looking for that girl, am I right?"

"Yes, where is Viola?"

Joshua raised his hand and pointed deeper into the dank cave and nodded his head. "She's in there."

"Thank you, Joshua," returned the rebel-angel, but just as he was about to walk back into the darkness he was stopped by other angel's warning.

"Castiel, she's had it hard. It's been…a long time for her."

Cas paused for a moment and wondered if he should ask what sort of state his Viola was in or if she was broken or if she was mad, but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered as long as he could save her now.

Resolute, he said, "She doesn't have to wait any longer."

And in a flash, Castiel ran down the dark cave and entered into the unknown. The ground was wet and rock formations hung from the ceiling and built over time like jagged teeth growing from the floor. The air was cold and through the end of the dark tunnel Cas saw a light. Quickly, he approached the other side and was startled to see that he had emerged at a familiar place. He saw that he was back at Temeriel's stronghold and within the strange terrarium were birds and insects and exotic plants. It was slightly different from Temeriel's real prison, but Castiel knew that this place was meant to torture and not to replicate. However, he didn't waste his time on the scenery he was on an important mission. He had to find Viola before it was too late.

In haste, he pushed through the vegetation until he came to a small clearing and in the center he saw Viola seated on the ground with her back turned to him. She was dressed in a pale pink gown with a dark blue sweater over it. Her brown hair was loose and flowed down her shoulders and she was humming an unfamiliar tune.

Castiel was confused about the settling. It seemed off for a torture chamber, but he was too concerned to care. He walked up to her and grabbed her shoulder to turn her around.

"Viola."

"Yes? Oh, who are you?"

The rebel-angel narrowed his brow. "It's me, it's Castiel. Come on, we must leave." He then took her hand and began to tug her down the field, but abruptly she stopped and yanked her hand free.

"No, I've heard of you from Raphael. You're that rebel. You're a disgrace to Heaven. I'm not going anywhere with you."

Castiel felt like he'd been kicked in the gut. He realized now that she had no memory of him. Yet, he would not be deterred. He took hold of her hand again and said, "Yes, you are. You don't belong here, Viola. You're memory has been tampered with."

Suddenly, the she-angel began to struggle and tried to pull herself free, but Castiel wouldn't budge. Firmly, he kept his hold on her arm until in a powerful blow she punched him in the stomach and grabbed his head to bash in his nose. Then, to Castiel's horror she drew out a sword and was prepared to drive it into his chest. In a violent struggle, he tried to pry the sword out of her hand by hold her wrist, yet instead she nailed him with a head-butt and swiftly backed away.

In an intense voice, he said, "Viola, I am not your enemy. I'm here to save you."

"No, stay away from me. I don't know you."

Cas then raised his hands in surrender and slowly stepped closer. "I know you are confused, but please trust me. I don't wish to harm you."

"No," she shouted. "You listen! I said back off or I'll smite you, rebel."

He was flabbergasted. He could not believe what he was hearing. Somehow in whatever amount of time, Raphael had managed to twist and transform Viola's mind into thinking like one of his mindless soldiers. He had to do something in order to return her to earth because the way things were going he was likely to get captured as well.

And so with a quick thinking, Cas lowered himself to the ground so he would seem less of a threat and spoke to Viola calmly. "Vi, I can image what you heard about me from Raphael, but they are not true. I simply came here to look for you and not to start a fight."

"Liar! You turned your back against Heaven. You are hardly more than a human ape."

Carefully, Cas nodded. "Yes, that maybe somewhat true, but then…so are you." In an instant, he rose up from the floor and chanted an Enochian spell that rendered her powerless temporarily. It was the same hex she cast on him the first time they met. Stunned, Viola didn't know what had happened, but Cas seized his opportunity and knocked her out with a single blow.

Then, gently he lifted her up and said, "I'm sorry Vi, but hopefully later on you'll forgive me."

XXX

TBC

XXX

Please review. Thank you.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:** _italic _words means it is set in the past as a memory.

XXX

Forbidden Fruit

Chapter 13

When Castiel finally got out of Heaven and reappeared back on earth he had Viola securely knocked out and over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He zapped them back to Dean and Sam's motel and was glad to see that they had cleared a space and they had written seals to prevent intruders from breaking in.

"Dean, do you still have some of the holy oil I gave you?" asked Cas.

The two brothers rose to their feet in surprise to the angel's appearance. Cas' nose was bleeding and it looked like he'd be beaten.

Dean raised his brow and asked, "Who beat the crap out you? Raph?"

"No," replied the angel sternly. "It was Viola. Her memories have been repressed. I need you to get the Holy Oil in case she tries to escape."

Dean paused for a second, but nodded his head and muttered "right" and headed out to the Impala to get what they needed. Though, still inside Sam watched as Cas laid Viola onto the floor and rolled a blanket under her head and folded her hands over her chest. He was then surprised to see him paused to caress the side of her cheek and then slowly rise up to wipe the blood away from his face.

"What the hell happened up there, Cas?"

"She's been brainwashed, Sam. She was being conditioned to be an angel of Heaven. I need some time to try and access her memories."

"Oh, so you can fix her?"

"Yes, I will do my best."

Suddenly, Dean came back in with the Holy Oil in a used bottle of detergent. He handed it over to Cas. "Here, we can set up a trap and can any suckers who might try and nab Vi's ass back on up to Heaven."

"Thank you, Dean but the oil isn't for Raphael and his men, it's for Vi. She's been brainwashed and may try to return back to Heaven."

Dean was shocked, but kept quiet as he and Sam watched Cas drizzled the oil over the floor and made a circle around Vi's unconscious form. Dean then grabbed his brother and whispered to him so Cas wouldn't hear.

"What the hell gives, Sammy? Vi's been brainwashed to be Heaven's little minion? What the heck is Cas thinking?"

Sam softly replied, "Dean, I think he likes her. He said he wants to undo what they did to her."

"But this is getting dangerous Sammy. While she's been psyched into a turncoat she might turn on us and become a liability."

Sam shrugged and said, "So, what? We ditch her?"

Dean made a face and shook his head. "No, that wouldn't be right, Sammy. If there's a chance we can undo Raph's Sunday school training than the better it will be all around. I'm just saying is that if Cas can't fix her than we might have a real bad situation on our hands."

XXX

Dean returned back to the motel and with lunch and saw that Cas was still seated on a chair beside Viola as she lay on the floor surrounded by Enochian voodoo and a holy oil stain. It seemed that Cas was wound up pretty tight like he was willing Vi to wake up just with his eyes. Sammy said he had to pick up some books from the library, but Dean thought he just needed some space away from Cas' doom-and-gloom attitude. It was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

Suddenly, Cas said, "You needn't worry about the angels, Dean. Gabriel's amulet worked effectively. No one saw me except Josuha. I think he was expecting me."

"Joshua? What did he say?"

"He said that Viola had been imprisoned and by Raphael for a long time. Like Hell, Heaven can also manipulate time."

Dean was disturbed by this information. It reminded him too much of his own time in Hell. It was weird how two places that were supposed to be opposite could have such in common. "How long has she been there?"

"I don't know, but if her mind was altered than she may not remember how long she'd been there either. I'm worried Dean. What if I can't retrieve her memories? Or what if Raphael was successful in converting her and she no longer has her humanity?"

"You can't know that, Cas. And you've got to try. You owe it to Vi and you owe it to yourself to keep trying."

Cas nodded his head looked away and said, "Perhaps, but I think I'm starting to think that maybe Heaven had it right. Maybe angels shouldn't have any feelings."

Dean frowned and said, "Look man, I don't know what's been happening between you and Vi, but I know you care about her and I don't think that's a bad thing."

"I don't know what you mean," growled the angel defensively.

"Oh come on! You like her and she likes you. And now you're scared and it hurts because you don't know what's going to happen to her, but tough Cas! That's how life is. You take the good along with the bad, that's what it means to be freakin' human."

"Hum, I couldn't have said it better myself," said a voice at the door.

The two looked up and saw Sam was beaten and bruised as a strange woman with black demon eyes held a knife to his throat threatening. She had long blonde hair and wore a business suit and blazer. She looked like a legal secretary with a pencil stuck in her hair, but the deadly smile on her face was pure evil.

"Hey, honey did ya miss me?"

Dean rose to his feet and shouted, "Who the hell are you?"

The demon pouted and clicked her tongue. "Awww, you forgot little old me already? That hurts my feelings Dean."

The elder Winchester glanced at his brother and gave him a questioning glance. "Sam?"

"I don't know her, Dean. She just jumped me."

Though, Cas supplied Dean with the answer and stood up as well. "Katherine."

"That's right, angel-boy. I'm glad somebody remembered. It's touching."

Dean snapped, "Shut up. What the hell do you want?"

Katherine nodded to the body on the ground. "I want her. Even trade, dear Sammy Winchester for Heaven's new recruit. Come on, it'd be like I'm doing you a favor. I'll take the little troublemaker off your hands and then you can go back on your merry way."

"No," growled Castiel. "The only favor you've granted us is saving us the trouble of having to hunt you down."

The elder Winchester was surprised at Cas' quick come back and watched as he took a step closer to the demon, but with a wicked grin she pressed the knife deeper into Sam's skin and blood dripped down from the cut and onto the blade.

"You're bluffing," said Dean. "Sammy's the devil's new ride. I don't think your boss would like it very much if you ganked his meat suit."

"Maybe not, but that doesn't mean I can't go Van Gogh on his ass and lop off an ear or two. What do you think? Should I start with the left or the right?"

Intensively, Dean stepped forward and was about to pound the she-demon for threatening his little brother. He didn't know what she had in mind, but she might be crazy enough to follow through on her plan and maim Sam. Though, before he could get close enough to do anything Cas threw out his arm to prevent him from moving.

"Do not let her taunt you, Dean."

Katherine laughed and said, "Oh, so that's how it is. You're angel-boy's little bitch. He says jump and you say how high. I knew there was something between you two, honey."

Shocked, the elder Winchester exclaimed, "Yeah, I don't swing like that, lady. Now, let my brother go so I can send your ass back to Hell."

"Enough!" shouted a voice from behind them.

Everyone in the room turned to look and saw that Viola had risen from the ground. In an instant, she appeared in front of the Katherine and began to use her angel powers to expel her back to the demon realm, however nothing happened. Her powers were still sealed under the Enochian spell Castiel had used to capture her in Heaven. Bewildered, she stared at Katherine in horror as the demon smiled and used her knife to slice her across her chest, yet it allowed Sam enough time to break free. He jabbed Katherine in the gut and shoved her away while Dean held her against a wall and let Castiel banish her back to Hell.

The three men took a moment to catch their breaths in relief. Dan leaned his back against the wall and sighed while Sam sat on the bed. Though, Viola was still fired up and upset. She marched up to Cas and grabbed him by the neck.

"You! What did you do to me? What have you done to my powers?"

Castiel was surprised by her sudden attack, but managed to wrestle out of her grip and spun her around and pinned her against a wall with his body. Harshly, he growled, "Enough! You're powers are merely gone temporarily."

"Let me go!"

"No, I won't let you go again, Viola."

He then unexpectedly breathed in her familiar cinnamon scent and like a rush he stared into her wild green eyes drained of warmth and recognition and kissed her on the lips passionately. He moved his hands to frame her face and stole her breath away. Meanwhile, in reaction Viola was stunned. She didn't want to kiss the enemy. She didn't want to be anywhere never the traitor, but as he started to French kiss her she realized that it felt pretty good. There was something about what he was doing that felt amazingly good. Her body suddenly started doing things on it's own and without even thinking she ran her fingers through his hair and arched her back to press herself against his form.

Casitel groaned in response and to Dean's astonishment he actually grabbed her butt. They were suddenly getting too frisky and Dean decided it was about time that they ended this. He coughed into his hand, but they kept on kissing.

Sam gave Dean a pointed look and asked, "Uh, should we leave?"

Dean frowned. "No, this is stupid. We didn't rent this cheap motel to watch other people have sex, Sammy. That's why we've got cable TV."

He then grabbed Cas by the shoulder and with a loud smack pulled him away from smooching. "Cas, this isn't a make-out session. You need to fix Vi and then we need to leave."

The angel blinked and finally came to his senses. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and nodded. "Y—Yes, you are right Dean." He then turned to Viola and chanted a spell to unlock her repressed memories before she could resist. He placed his hand onto her forehead and closed his eyes and in a wash of bright angelic light he dig deep into the darkness of her mind.

In flashes of imagery, Castiel saw glimpse of her time under Raphael's regime. He saw that she had resisted his reprogramming and had fought him in vain for days. He then imprisoned her again in a replica of Temeriel's stronghold and tried to break her spirit, but she did not yield. He tortured her then and deprived her body of sustenance in order to weaken her, but she would not bend to his will. He saw that she clung to the hope that he would save her—the he would come to her, but time marched on. Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months.

"_I've underestimated you, Viola. I thought that after undergoing my treatment you'd see the difference between Temeriel's love nest and my training, but you have a pesky strong will." _

"_Let me go…" _

_Raphael smiled and said, "Now why would I do that? This is where you belong. This is Heaven. This is our Father's home. You can be a part of it. Like I told you before, all you need to do is agree to be a good little angel and become a servant of the Lord."_

"_No…you just want to use me…" _

_Irked, Raphael said, "And what's so wrong about that? We do God's will here."_

"_I have my own will…he's coming for me." _

_Raphael frowned and then grabbed Viola's battered face and forced her to look at him. "You mean that pathetic rebel? You think he cares for you?" _

_In response, the green-eyed beauty met his gaze and narrowed her brow and confidently said, "Yes. Castiel will come for me and you can talk and torture me all you want, but I was born with a soul Raphael! I am not like you! I can choose!" _

_She then smiled at him and added, "It must really eat you up inside to know that God loves me more than he loves you. I don't even really believe in him, but since I'm a human with a soul I'm more favored than you'll ever be."_

_Enraged, Raphael slapped her and turned away, but then he grabbed her throat and said, "Then, I'm make you forget all about your pathetic humanity. I'll make you forget that you're nothing but a human whore filled with stolen Grace and mold you as you should be."_

Suddenly, the world was filled with an ear splitting scream as Castiel felt the phantom-Raphael slowly ripe away at Viola's psyche and left her an empty shell. Her world slowly shattered like a rain of broken stars and with a gasp the two broke apart panting.

Shaking, Viola began to heave as her mind was suddenly filled with a floodgate of information and memory. Everything around her felt numb and faraway. She felt shell-shocked and overwhelmed with too many feelings. It was just too much and it was all happening too soon. She felt like she could explode at any minute.

"Vi? Vi, can you hear me?"

XXX

TBC

XXX

Yay! Cliff hanger! Please review. Thank you.


	14. Chapter 14

Forbidden Fruit

Chapter 14

"Vi? Vi, can you hear me?" asked Dean.

In response, she didn't move or say a thing. She just stood there like a dear caught in a headlight with nobody up stairs. It was really getting annoying and Dean was sure that any minute now that some Hell bent demon would appear or better yet the local authorities. He was positive that Katherine didn't exactly ask the lady she hijacked if she could ride her meat-suit. A woman with a business-suit like that was bound to be reported missing.

Irked, Dean shook Cas and said, "Yeah, did it work? Did you fix her?"

Castiel narrowed his brow and glared at him and retorted, "She's not a machine, Dean. You of all people should know what it means to be tortured for an extended period of time."

Dean sighed and tried to rein himself in. "Look, I get it, Cas but is she going to turn on us? Does she still need containing?"

Mournfully, Castiel looked away and at the shell-shocked woman in front of him and shook his head. "I don't know. Only time will tell, Dean."

Exasperated, the elder Winchester lowered his head. He rubbed his brow and replied, "Ok, so we wait. But I think we should go wait at Bobby's then if something comes up we'll be prepared with the safe room." He then glanced at his brother and asked, "How are you doing, Sammy?"

The younger Winchester nodded. "Yeah, I'm ok, Dean. It's just a scratch. I'll handle Katherine's vessel and you can pack the gear."

Dean signaled his agreement and watched his brother drag the businesswoman out of the motel room, however he was still weary about Vi. He looked towards his angel-friend and said, "Cas, you alright?"

Yet, Castiel didn't answer. He just kept watching Viola as she leaned against the wall with her head bowed towards the ground. She hadn't moved an inch since he opened her memories. She was still in shock and he didn't know if she could cope with her ordeal. He felt that he would not be alright until he knew that she was fine first. Gently, he raised his hand to brush her hair way from her face, though disturbingly she was limp and unresponsive like a doll. It was like she was dead inside and couldn't hear them.

Tenderly, Dean watched as Cas gathered Vi by her shoulders and then slowly sank to the floor with her. He cradled her in his arms like a child and held her. It was almost too much for the elder Winchester to bear. He decided to give them some space and walked out the motel and shut the door behind him. He leaned against the frame and dropped his head against the surface. He'd never seen Cas like that before. It was heartbreaking.

"Damn you, Raph," hissed Dean. Silently, he promised himself he'd get even.

XXX

Cas sat with Viola on the motel floor and pressed her head under his chin while he stroked her back. He suddenly felt very useless. He wanted to comfort her somehow, but he wasn't sure what to do. All he did know was that he wanted her close and he wanted her safe. He felt strange touching her this way—it was very human, but he thought she needed the comfort. Though, oddly he felt more reassured being this close to her this way. It made him feel like she was back again even though it was only in body.

"I wish I could do more, Vi. I wish I could help you heal."

Softly, he placed his hand onto her cheek and lifted her face. He peered into her empty emerald eyes and kissed her temple reverently, but like before she was non-responsive. She was lost inside herself and all he could do was pray that she'd find her way.

"Vi, please come back…"

XXX

**Location: Bobby's house**

Bobby was having a nice cup of coffee when once he sat somebody began knocking on his front door. Annoyed, the old-hunter got up muttered his favorite catch phrase and then picked up his shotgun. He causally walked down the hall of his home and looked through the peephole and saw Sam and Dean. Bobby sighed and pointed the gun at the Winchesters and sized them up incase they were shape-changers or some other pesky demon, but Dean just smiled and gave him a wink.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Hello to you too, Bobby. Now, come on. Knock it off. We got Vi and we need the room."

Bobby lowered his gun. It sure sounded like Dean and the boys did tell him about their cockeyed plan to spring Vi out of Raphael's reform school. He gestured with his head and grunted, "Well, then come on in. I haven't got all day."

"Thanks, Bobby," answered Sam.

Bobby saw that there angel-friend, Castiel was within and to his surprise Vi was with him. She was stumbling around like a puppet without her strings and Cas was holding her up like a drunk on New Year's Eve.

"What's wrong with her, Dean?"

Castiel tenses and glared at him like a dog about to lose his bone. He didn't say anything, but the look in his eye said everything. He just helped the poor girl into the house and down to the basement. Dean looked troubled like he had the world on his shoulders and rubbed his head.

"Uh, she's back."

Bobby narrowed his brow. "I got eyes, Dean. I can see that, but what the heck happened to her? She's swaying like a junky."

Dean breathed out a deep breath and replied, "She was tortured up there, Bobby. Her mind was under Raph's spell and at first she didn't remember anything. Cas did some magic on her to undo his hex, but she's been like that since he lifted Raph's mojo. Damn it, Bobby. She thought she was one of them."

"What? You mean she thought she was a real angel?"

"Yeah, it also turned out that time is just as screwy in Heaven as it is in Hell. Cas said she'd been trapped with Raph a lot longer then a week like she'd been down here."

Bobby was concerned and looked down the hall towards were Cas had taken Vi to the basement. He shook his head and replied, "Damn it, a sweet girl like that doesn't deserve torture, Dean."

Enraged, Dean shouted, "You don't think I don't know that! God, I wish she didn't have to go through all that, but she did. And there's nothing I can do about it, Bobby."

"Well, yelling at each other isn't helping!" cried the old-hunter ironically. Then, Bobby caught himself and calmly said, "Look, keep your head, son. There isn't anything we can do about it, but wait and see. She's a strong girl, Dean."

The old-hunter than put his hand on his shoulder and lead him into the kitchen were Sammy waiting patiently. "Come on, let's have some coffee."

XXX

Meanwhile, in Bobby's safe-room Castiel set Viola onto a cot and laid her down to sleep. She hadn't spoken during the entire drive over and she continued to be unresponsive. She was still numb to everything, but he still had hope that she would pull through. He folded her hands over her stomach and then touched her cheek.

"You think she'll snap out of it?" asked Dean quietly at the bottom of the stairs.

Cas didn't bother to turn around, but answered, "Yes."

Solemnly, the elder Winchester said, "She might not be the same way after this…I wasn't. I still am."

The angel then got up and walked towards the stairs. He met his gaze and confidently said, "It was 7 years, Dean…7 years she endured. I know Raphael wasn't finished with her. She did not truly break."

Dean sadly turned away. "Yeah, but you don't know, Cas. You don't know what that jerk did to her."

"Maybe so, but if she had turned completely than I positive that Raphael would have sent her to kill me. He knew I was fond of her. He knew it would hurt me. What I don't understand is Katherine's presence at the motel."

In highlight, Dean realized that Cas had a point. How did Katherine know where they were at anyway? It wasn't like you could track an angel and they weren't advertising. Thanks to Gabby's magic amulet-thingy Cas and Vi should have been off the angel-radar. What the heck was so special about the girl anyway? It was true she wasn't like an ordinary angel. She was human first and angel second. What would Lucifer want with their new-be Big Bird?

"Cas, me and Sammy and going to do some research with Bobby. Maybe even call up Chuck. You going to be ok, down here?"

Castiel pulled out a folding chair and sat down. "Yes."

Dean concluded that Cas just self-volunteered for guard duty. He then sighed. There was no point in waiting for a "good night" or a "good bye," the guy still needed work on his people skills. He just hoped it he was right about Vi.

XXX

The next day, bright and early Castiel left his post by Viola's bedside and went to check on the Winchesters and Bobby Singer. The three men were in the study and looking over some old books about the devil and angels. Cas pitched in and helped clear up some scripture, but there wasn't anything in them that was even remotely close to useful.

Then, unexpectedly they heard the sounds of pots and pans clanking in the kitchen. Startled the three sprang out of their seats and got their weapons.

Dean whispering, "Bobby, you expecting any company?"

The old-hunter narrowed his brow. "No. And get the hell out of my way, boy. This is my house. If there's trouble than let me take care of it." He pushed passed the Winchesters and made a face and grumbled, "Good Lord, you two scare easier than a bunch of old ladies."

Confidently, he pushed the door open with a bang with his shotgun in hand leveled it at the intruder, but heard a scream. Shocked stupid, all of them started in amazement at none other then Viola Landon.

"Oh! Bobby, what are you doing?"

"Oh-uh, sorry," replied the old-hunter in surprise.

He then lowered his weapon and after a long awkward pause, she subconsciously shrugged and asked, "What?"

Dean frowned and approached her in confusion. He wasn't sure if she was real or was some sort of trick. It was weird. Cautiously, he scanned the room and then looked at her and said, "Vi? Is it you?"

Vi looked around for whatever Dean was searching for and then nodded her head. "Uh, yeah? Do you want some coffee?"

Dean inwardly thought about it and pressed his lips before shrugging and sat down. He figured if she was really a demon than at least he'd get a nice cup of Joe before he worked out her angle. Meanwhile, Bobby just looked at Dean like he dumber than a stump.

He hit him upside the head and said, "Don't take anything from her, boy. What the heck is wrong with you? She might try and hex you."

Irked, Dean glared, but silently looked over the elder hunter's shoulder at his brother and gestured for him to check the basement. He wanted to know if Vi was still in there. Sammy got the hint and nodded before disappearing. Bobby got the message and tried to rein himself in. It wouldn't do no good to start something without checking first.

Yet, obvious to the human exchange was Castiel. He stood rooted and transfixed in place while staring at Viola like he'd seen a ghost. Subconsciously, he approached her while she frowned at Bobby and Dean like they were two misfits. She had no idea what had gotten into them, but before she could even think, Cas was in front of her and gaze at her so intently that it felt like he was trying to zip her with x-ray vision.

"Cas?"

"Viola…do you remember?"

XXX

TBC

XXX

Moohahahah! Cliff hanger! Yay.

Please review. Thank you.


	15. Chapter 15

Forbidden Fruit

Chapter 15

"Viola…do you remember?"

Vi bit her bottom lip and sighed before answering. She narrowed her brow and said, "Bits and pieces, but not everything. And a lot of it is sort of jumbled up. I'm not sure what really happened and what was just Raphael's illusion."

Then, tentatively she stepped forward and touched his face. She searched his eyes like she was looking for something. Pleadingly, she asked, "Cas, are you real? Am I dreaming? Some times I can't tell the difference."

Castiel bowed his head and took her hand in his and pressed his face into her palm. Her touch was gentle and light that he was afraid that he was the one that was dreaming. Yet, confidently he knew that she was real. This was the Viola he had missed. The sweet green-eyed angel with the healing-touch that he craved.

"Yes, Vi. It's me."

However, in a flash she twisted him around and pinned his arm up his back and held her sword at his throat threateningly and hissed, "Nice try, but I've learned not to trust what I see."

Dean suddenly stepped forward with his hands raised in surrender and exclaimed, "Whoa! Hold on there, Viola. Nobody is going to hurt you. Take it easy. Let Cas go."

Though, before he could get any closer she cut Castiel across his neck and shouted, "You stay away from me!"

"Dean, don't. I can handle it," replied Cas surprisingly confidently.

Yet, the three men weren't buying it. Bobby pointed at him and said, "Oh, yeah, great. She's got you pinned back like a beat cop and you're telling me you got this under control? Give me a break!"

Sam looked at the older-hunter and said, "That isn't helping, Bobby."

"Shut up!" snapped Vi. She then looked up towards the ceiling and smirked. "Yeah, really nice playing tricks again in my head Raphael, but it isn't going to work this time. I don't fall for illusions!"

"I'm not an illusion!" shouted Castiel.

Viola then pressed her mouth into his ear and said, "Then, prove it."

Frankly, Castiel wasn't sure how he was going to prove to Viola that he was real. He knew that angels had a way of entering a human's mind and dreams. It was nearly impossible to determine what was reality and what was a hallucination. Though, Cas had an idea. He knew that Vi wasn't an ordinary human. There were some things she could do now on earth that she wasn't able to do in Heaven.

Forcefully, he slammed Viola up against the wall and spun around to catch her hands. Vi unfortunately was more skilled at fighting than she was before and smashed her forehead against his nose and caused it to bleed, but he ignored her attempts to break free.

He shouted, "Everyone close your eyes!"

Shocked, Dean knew immediately what Cas was up to and did what he was told. Castiel then instantly revealed his Grace to Viola and consumed the entire house with a blinding light and a burst of rushing air. Stunned, Viola was consumed in Castiel's celestial presence. She saw his wings rise up from behind his back and his true voice boom out and call her name.

Then, in an instant the light was gone and everything grew still. Meanwhile, Bobby and the Winchesters were on their knees and covering their ears in pain. To them it sounded like every appliance in the Singer household had gone haywire while combined with some loud screeching. It was obnoxious and agonizing and left their ears ringing, though amazingly Viola didn't seem fazed.

Instead, tears began to fall from her eyes and down her cheeks. She stared up at Cas like she was looking at him for the first time in ages and touched his face and down his chest reverently.

"Cas…oh, Cas."

She then threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. She buried her face into his shoulder and began to cry loudly. In reaction, he held her tight and closed his eyes in relief.

"You're safe now, Viola. I won't let Raphael take you from me again."

XXX

Later in the day, Bobby and the Winchesters had shaken off Castiel's light show and were back hitting the books again while their angel friend followed around Vi like a lovesick puppy. She spent most of the day walking around just outside the house and eating the things she missed.

Currently, she was eating ice cream out from a tub and watching cartoons. Cas was sitting next to her on the cough and was looking at her instead of the TV.

"What are you eating?"

She licked the spoon and said, "Ice cream. Do you want some?"

"I've never eaten ice cream before."

Viola smiled and turned to face him. "I never had it until Dean introduced it to me. It's great. Here." She then scooped up some onto her spoon and held it out to me to eat.

Cas hesitantly leaned forward and opened his mouth to take a bit. He moved his tongue around to contemplate the flavor—it was strange, it cold and it was sweet. It wasn't what he expected, but it was good.

He then looked at the tub and then looked at her and asked, "May I have some more?"

Viola grinned and began to feed Castiel more cookie dough ice cream from her spoon. She thought it was cute how he grew to like it more and more and pretty soon they were snuggling together on the sofa. Then, absently she looked at him and said, "Hey, Cas you've got a little something right here." She pointed to her chin to show him where, but he didn't understand.

"Some of what?"

"Ice cream."

"Oh," he replied. He then wiped his face, but missed it. Vi smiled and then boldly leaned forward to lick it off herself. She then giggled at his shocked face, but was then quickly silenced with a kiss.

Meanwhile, unknown to them Dean passed by and saw this. He was getting a beer from the fridge and thought his eyes would fall out. Snickering, the elder Winchester left and headed on back to the study. He was glad to see that his little holy tax account was finally getting some tail. Perhaps, Vi could loosen him up with some _iniquity_.

Yet, back on the sofa the two angels continued to kiss with a passion. The tub of half-eaten ice scream was tossed onto the floor and forgotten while Vi helped Cas out of his trench coat and pressed her down onto the seat. Lovingly, he nuzzled her throat and kissed down her neck.

"Vi…please…"

Though, in answer all she could do was moan and arch into him. Cas growled and recaptured her lips. He knew in the back of his mind that what they were doing was sinful, but right now he didn't care. The only thing that mattered was that he craved her. He needed her close. He needed her to be his.

Desperately, he panted, "Viola, tell me what you want. Tell me what you need."

"I want you, Castiel. I love you."

Cas was amazed. Awestruck, he gazed down at her and into her beautiful emerald-eyes and smiled so brilliantly that he thought he would burst. He smoothed back her brown hair away from her face and then gathered up into an embrace and pressed his face into her shoulder.

"I love you too, Viola."

Yet, as the words left his mouth he knew it didn't even come close to how he truly felt. He loved and needed her in some many ways that it was frightening. He felt less alone when he was with her and because she was an angel like him she was capable of understanding him more than any mere mortal ever could. She was a celestial goddess that wasn't jaded by the ills of humanity and eons of servitude. No, she was still whole—she was still innocent and he craved her like no angel of the Lord ever should. He discovered that he didn't just want her mind and soul, he wanted her body as well.

Viola seemed to have read his mind and swiftly rose up from the couch and took his hand. Silently, she led him away from the living room and up stairs to bed.

XXX

**Location: Chuck's house**

Dean realized that they weren't making progress with the books so he and Sammy packed it in and decided to go pay a visit to Chuck. He wanted to find out what was special about Vi and why a human turned angel was such a big deal. He felt like he was missing something and figured that Big Bird had more potential than it seemed. And frankly what it all boiled down to was that he needed answers.

The Winchesters drove up to the prophet's house and knocked on his front door. Dean thought it would be pointless to call ahead to a seer. Though, weary Sammy asked, "Dean, don't you think Cas would want to know about what Chuck has to say about his girlfriend?"

"Yeah, Sammy, but I think those two need a break. Once we find something than we'll give them a call."

Suddenly, the front door opened and out peeked Chuck. His face was bearded and messy and it looked like he could use a good night's sleep. He glanced at the two brothers and groaned.

"Oh god, what do you two want?"

The brothers shared a look and Dean said, "I thought you'd know already?"

Chuck sighed while Dean pushed the door open and they strolled in. Sam noticed that the place still looked unkempt, but decided not to say anything. Instead, he watched Chuck shake a couple of bottled and finally found one that was half full. He sat down into his chair and anxiously rubbed his head.

"Ok, don't tell me, you're here because of Viola."

Dean said, "Yeah, why's she so hot on the demon list? And what did Raph want with her anyway? Doesn't he have enough lackeys on his team? Why does he need Vi? Or does he really want to stick it to Cas?"

The prophet groaned and said, "I don't know. All I know is what's going on now and right now it's like an R-rated film. I mean, ok so maybe the Cas fan-girls might like it, but it's just wrong in my head."

Dean frowned. "What the heck are you talking about?"

Sam made a face. "Wait, 'Cas girl-fans'? You mean him and her are like—like that?"

"Yes," shouted Chuck. "But, this is bad!"

"Bad?" questioned Dean. "Bad, how?"

The prophet sighed and explained, "Ok, here's the deal. Lucifer want's Viola because she's like super rare. She's a human with a soul and an angel at the same time. That's never happened before. She's like the missing link. She'd be like the best vessel ever if it weren't for the fact that she isn't a part of the bloodline."

Sam shook his head and said, "Whoa, bloodline? You mean a blood relative to somebody who could be possessed by angels?"

"Yes, Viola Landon comes from a long line of non-believers. She's a white-witch for crying out loud. No angel would touch her with a ten foot pole."

Dean said, "Then what was the deal with Temeriel?"

Chuck rubbed his eyes and replied, "Oh, that guy was just a prev. He had the hots for Viola because as a white-witch she gives off good vibrations. But, Cas and Viola should never have any kids."

"Kids?" shouted Dean. "I didn't even know Cas could have kids."

Irritated, the prophet got up and began to pace, "Listen, Dean. I'm not kidding. Viola's a missing link that combines angelic powers and the mortal form. If she has a kid with anybody with a vessel bloodline than her child could be used as a direct route for the Devil to get to earth directly. No unlocking seals and no spells necessary."

XXX

TBC

XXX

Thanks for the reviews: Were-girl19 and fansCastiel. I love reviews.

I'm sorry to keep you all on the edge of your seat on my evil cliff hangers, but I was sort of stumped on how to move forward from there. Anyway, I hope you all like it and review again. Thank you.


	16. Chapter 16

Forbidden Fruit

Chapter 16

**Location: Chuck's house**

"What!" shouted Dean. "You mean if those two do the deed and make a baby than—"

"Armageddon," nodded Chuck soberly. "So, if I were you I'd insist they use protection."

"Damn it! Can't we ever get a break," hissed Dean. He then pulled out his cell phone and dialed Cas' number.

Sam frowned and asked, "What's wrong?"

Irked, the elder Winchester replied, "I can't believe this. I left those two making out on the couch. Cas is so hyped up that Vi's back that I'm sure they're going to do something to celebrate."

Sam narrowed his brow and said, "Wait, but isn't Cas like totally oblivious?"

"Hey, I know something is going on. My head is filled with fluff and cookie dough ice cream," whined the prophet in annoyance.

Exasperated, Dean shook his head. "I don't know. I think Cas has got it bad." Suddenly, he heard the ring tone on the cell phone start to ring. Dean started to chant, "come on, come on, pick up, pick up." Yet, to his horror it kept ringing on and on that he ended up hearing the angel's sad attempt at voice-mail. The hunter snapped his phone shut and placed his hands on top his head.

"Crap! He isn't answering."

The young Winchester shrugged and said, "Well, I guess we've got to go back to Bobby's then."

Annoyed, Dean exploded and shouted, "Yeah? And then what? Give the guy a box of condoms when it's probably too late? Jeez, Sammy you know Cas. He's a totally airhead when it comes to human things. Him and her are probably already getting busy and then it's Armageddon."

"Whoa," said Chuck. "Ease up on the drama, there Dean. Nothing is going to happen…well, I think."

The two brothers suddenly stopped and stared down at Chuck so intensively that Dean was sure even Cas wouldn't have been able to pull it off. The sleep deprived prophet swallowed loudly and nervously said, "Yes, well uh you see, things aren't supposed to go down until next year."

"Are you sure?" asked Sammy.

Chuck held up his hands and shrugged. "Yeah, pretty sure."

XXX

Location: Bobby's house

When the Winchesters finally made it back it was nearly nightfall. They saw that Bobby had gone out and that Cas was in the kitchen. The rebel-angel had no shoes, wore a crumpled dress shirt, had bed-head hair and wearing a stupid grin. And in an uncharacteristic casual mode, he looked at Dean and Sam and smiled brightly.

"Oh, hello boys. Did you have a nice day out?"

Dumbly, the brothers watched as Castiel suddenly grabbed a new tub of ice cream from the freezer and began to eat it straight out with spoon. He hummed pleasantly and licked the last morsel sublimely. He then pointed the spoon at Dean and said, "Did you know that ice cream makes me happy? It's so cold, but licking…licking is awesome. I like licking."

Sam paused and leaned towards his brother and whispered, "It's like he's drunk, but worse. Like he's high."

Softly, Dean replied, "That's because I think he got lucky. I guess he and Vi did do some iniquity."

However, just then Viola entered the kitchen too. She wasn't paying attention because all her attention was on Cas. She swayed her hips seductively as she walked up to him and grabbed his hand so she could steal his spoon full of ice cream. And in a slow sensual move she turned her head and captured Cas' mouth in a passionate rocky-road flavored kiss. She ran her hand down the opening of his unbuttoned shirt and touched his chest. Cas growled at her and pulled her down to sit on his lap. He caressed her bare leg under the long nightshirt and heard her moan.

"Have you come back for more, angel?" asked Cas.

She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "No, I came here to eat you up instead."

Dean decided to tease and ended the lovey-dovey moment by saying, "Hot damn, Vi. I never thought you were into cannibalism."

Stunned, she to jump up and gasped. She wasn't expecting the Winchesters' presence and her embarrassed at being caught half-dressed. "Oh! Dean, Sam—I don't know you two were back already. When did you get in?"

Dean smiled while Sam pressed his lips to keep from laughing. "Oh, you know when you first walked in all sexy and then played tonsil hockey with Cas."

Mortified, Viola turned beet red and took off back up stairs without another word. Concerned, Cas was about to follow, but Sam stopped him with a hand over his shoulder and moved him to take a seat.

"Not so fast there, tiger. We need to have a little talk."

"Later, Viola is upset."

Dean moved one of the kitchen chairs and turned it around before straddling it and said, "Yeah, we get that Romeo, but this is important. We've got some things to tell you about when we paid a visit to old Chuck."

The angel instantly became serious and narrowed his brow intensely. "What did you find out?"

Sammy took over and answered, "Well, basically that Vi is a new kind of angel who is both mortal and celestial. Chuck said that if she had a vessel's bloodline in her than she'd be the prefect ride for any angel. He thinks that Lucifer might try and get her to have a kid with somebody with an angel-suit bloodline and then hijack her kid."

Castiel was horrified. He grew pensive and said, "Yes, I understand. Vi blends the mortal shell with angelic powers perfectly. Her child could be used to bypass the seals, but ideally the father should have the Winchester bloodline. You two are better candidates to sire a viable vessel."

The two brothers were stupefied. They hadn't thought of that before. Sam said, "Yeah, but she isn't interested in us. She's into you and you're a candidate as well. I mean, Jimmy has an angel-bloodline too."

"Oh…yes." Then, in shock he cried, "Are you telling me that I've already sowed the seeds for the coming apocalypse?"

Devastated, Cas stared off into space. He had no idea that his lust for Viola could end so badly. She had given herself to him and in return the product of their love would herald the end of the world. They had ruined everything by succumbing to carnal passions. And no matter how much he thought about it he saw no escape. Yet, he was startled out from his thought by a smack on the head from Dean.

"Yuck, Casanova! Pay attention."

"My name is not Casanova, Dean."

"I know, but you were spacing out on me. Now, listen up. Chuck said the kid is supposed to born next year so your—your 'iniquity' didn't 'sow' anything. This year has just begun so you're in the clear."

Cas felt overwhelming relieved. "Really?"

Sammy nodded, but then looked uneasy and said, "Uh, yeah, but you two should really be more careful. I mean, a bloodline is a bloodline and maybe you should be thinking about using 'the pill.'"

The angel narrowed his brow in confusion. "The what?"

Dean rolled his eyes and said, "You know, contraceptives? Women's lib? Jeez, Cas it's like you've living under a rock or something."

Intensely, the angel replied, "No, Dean. I am an angel of the Lord. I was in Heaven serving my Father, not living under a rock—and I suppose Vi and I will just have to practice abstinence."

In reaction, Dean instantly started laughed, but then after a while stopped and frowned at Cas like he was crazy. "What? You were serious?"

"Yes, Dean. I'm an angel. I can deny myself anything."

The brothers silently shared a look and after a second Dean cover his face and grumbled, "Jeez, I can't believe this. Ok, fine. You think you can hold out than—than go right ahead, but I'm leaving the explanations with Vi up to you."

XXX

When Castiel headed back up to the up stair's bedroom he saw that Viola had just come out from the shower and had changed her clothes again. She was wearing a matching pajama set and was brushing her dark brown hair. She stopped when she saw Cas and smiled. She ran up to him and hugged him tight. Cas returned her embrace and smiled back. He liked how close they were. Vi just felt so amazing and her fresh soap smell was so nice. They held each other lovingly for a while, but then teasingly Viola began to lower her head and began planting little light kisses onto his neck.

Castiel gently pulled her away and said, "No, Vi. We need to talk."

"Ok, what about?"

He then sat her down on the bed and explained, "The Winchesters went to speak with the prophet, Chuck. He told them that you are a special angel. You bridge the mortal realm and angelic powers perfectly, however if you were to bear a child with a member from a vessel bloodline than your child could be used by Lucifer as his new shell. He could bypass the seals and come to earth directly."

"What!"

"Lucifer could come to earth and wreck havoc freely on all creation since a full angel in true human form would not be restricted in power. He would be very hard to kill."

Vi then got up again to face him and said, "Wait, you're telling me that the devil wants me to have a child so he can possess it?"

"Yes."

She then frowned and bit her lower lip. "Ok, and you're saying I should never have children?"

"No, you can just not with men with a vessel bloodline."

Exasperated, she shook her head and held his hands and said, "Yeah, but I don't want to be with anybody else, but with you, Cas. I love only you."

Cas sighed and said, "Yes, and I love you too Vi, but as an angel of the Lord I'm in a vessel right now. You remember? You saw his wallet in my pocket, Jimmy Novak."

Vi closed her eyes and shook her head. "No, oh gods no. You—you mean you don't think we should make-love anymore because you're in a vessel too." Suddenly, she gasped and stared at her with wild green eyes and said, "Shit! What if I'm pregnant right now?"

She the stumbled back onto the bed and stared off into space while placing her two hands over her stomach in dread. It wasn't like she didn't want children. It was just never on her mind until now. She always thought she'd be a mother someday. She just thought all she needed was the right man and Castiel, well he was wonderful. She couldn't imagine her life with anybody else, but after hearing about all the bad that could happen—devil possession and world ending catastrophe—it seemed like the worse thing that could possibly happen. And sadly her heart started to sink at the idea that she may never have a baby to hold and love. Bitterly, she lowered her head and tried to keep her voice from cracking and whimpering. She didn't want to cry.

"Oh, Cas. This really sucks."

XXX

TBC

XXX

Please review. Thank you.


	17. Chapter 17

Forbidden Fruit

Chapter 17

Castiel tried to comfort Viola and moved to sit beside her on the bed and wrapped his arm around her waist and gently pulled her close. He wasn't sure what to say since honestly he thought their situation "sucked" too. He loved Vi and he thought that what they shared intimately was special. It awakened in him human desires and pleasures he didn't even know exist. He wished nothing more than to make love to her everyday, but if it meant the end of the world than it was a price too high for either of them to pay.

"Its going to be ok, Vi. Dean said that Chuck thinks that you are not pregnant because if the end should come then it will happen next year and this year has just begun."

Miserably, she asked, "Really? Because I don't know and I haven't been normal since Temeriel took me. I haven't aged and I've hardly eaten and now there's this light inside me. Oh gods, I haven't been normal since I was 19!"

Castiel turned her around so he could hug her and said, "It's ok, Viola. I won't let anything happen to you."

He then hushed her and felt her wrap her arms around his neck. And even though Cas typically didn't like it when people touched him in anyway he made an exception for Vi because she was different. She was special. Her aura was filled with goodness and faith. She believed in him and she was the only angel in all of creation that had a soul and chose to love him. Cas was now beginning to see why his father had a special place in his heart for humans. He felt he would do anything for Viola's love.

"Cas, I feel tired. Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?"

"Of course."

The rebel-angel helped her get tucked in. He shut the light and then lay next to her and turned his head to face her as she settled down onto the pillow. She stared into his beautiful blue eyes and smiled at him wondrously. Cas didn't think he'd ever see anything as amazing as Viola's smile before in his life.

Softly, she whispered to him in the dark. "Cas, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

XXX

Meanwhile down in the study, Bobby said, "Jeez, what's taken him so long? You think they got the message, right?"

Dean drew in a deep breath and said, "Yeah, Cas isn't an idiot. He got the message loud and clear. You don't have to worry, Bobby."

The old hunter shrugged defensively and retorted, "Yeah, but you know how it's like when you're in love."

In response there was a long pause that Bobby had to take off his cap and rub his brow. "Ok, forget it. Maybe you don't know how it is since none of you boys have actually ever been head over heels in love before, but mark my words Cas has got it bad."

Sammy frowned and said, "Uh, how do you know?"

Bobby grew serious and answered; "It's in the eyes. It's the way he looks at her. It's the same look I used to give my wife when she wasn't looking."

Dean thought about what Bobby had said. It was true that Cas was into Vi, but in light of the possibility of the end of the world he didn't think his angel friend would be that stupid. Though, just in case he decided to have a look.

"Alright, fine. I'll go check on the two lovebirds, but in the mean time I think we should have Vi stay here. I'm sure Lucifer will likely have his goons looking for her and knocking her up with some possessed bloodline creep, so until we can think of something else she has to stay put."

Dean then walked up stairs to the guestroom and knocked on the door. No one answered. Dean narrowed his brow and thought, _no—no way Cas and Vi would do something_, but Bobby's words wormed their way into his head and he couldn't shake it. Maybe if Cas really were over the moon in love for this girl than maybe he would be tempted. It wasn't like Dean hadn't noticed that Viola was sort of hot.

"The hell with this," he muttered.

He opened the door and saw that it was dark inside, but he didn't see anybody there. He was curious about what was going on and so he walked into the room and saw that someone was lying in the bed. Puzzled, he inched in close to see if it was Cas or if maybe he did get seduced.

Softly, he whispered, "Cas? Cas, are you there?"

And then right next to him he felt a hand land on his shoulder that made him jump back. Dean shrugged the hand off in fright and turned to see that it was Castiel.

"Jeez, Cas! Don't do that."

In a serious tone, the angel said, "Dean, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was just checking up on Vi." He then gestured towards her sleeping form and asked, "Is she ok?"

Cas gave Dean a suspicious look and answered, "She's adjusting well considering the circumstances."

"So, how are you holding up?"

Suddenly, the two men stopped and heard the she-angel moan in her sleep and roll over onto her stomach and pull the pillow beside her like she was reaching out for a hug. Though, after a few seconds she quieted down and stilled.

Cas moved closer to Dean and softly hushed, "Let's talk down stairs."

Dean nodded his head and followed the holy tax account back down to the living room and saw that he was fully dressed again and gone was his goofy grin. Stoically, he stood in the middle of the room and instantly he knew the wheels in his head were working overtime. Dean knew that emotions were messy and since Cas was an angel and all he was sure if he was coping with them alright.

"Listen, Cas. I know it sucks that you finally got a slice of happiness and then you get this news raining on your parade and all, but I'm not sure how we've going to fix this."

"You don't have to worry, Dean. I explain it to Viola and she isn't thrilled, but she understands."

Dean said, "Yeah, I get that, but we got to make sure she doesn't get caught by demons. I'm sure they know all about this dooms day baby plan Chuck told us about and they're probably possessing all the bloodline men they can find so they can rape her and bring on Armageddon."

Coldly, the angel replied, "No one is touching her, Dean. No one."

The elder Winchester crossed his arms over his chest and said, "Yeah, and how do you figure that? Are you going to keep her locked up in a cage again like Termite?"

Cas furiously said, "No, I could never do that to her."

"Then, is there some way we can undo this angel thing? You know, take away her angel-mojo?"

"You mean take away her Grace. Have her become human again."

"Yes, can she do that?"

Cas drew in a deep breath and briefly turned his glance away from Dean and said, "Yes, but you're asking her to fall, Dean. You're asking her to rip out her wings."

Dean rubbed his face and tried to think around this, but nothing else came to mind. There would be no point in making Vi sterile since angel had the ability to heal and since angels were on team Lui and all for Armagedon it was safe to assume they'd just fix her back up. And they couldn't keep her prisoner like Temirel because for one thing it would be cruel and other he had idea of any place that was safe. Dean was sure that if the boys up stairs knew about Temeriel's pet project before hand then they would have been all over it no matter where he went. Though, he knew from Anna that it was possible for an angel to turn human and come out alive. And ended up human wasn't so bad compared to being used to make a kid to jump-start the end of world.

"Well, Cas. I don't think we have much of a choice. Though personally I think being human and free is a lot better than being locked up for an eternity."

The elder Winchester saw Castiel inwardly think in over and nodded his head. "Yes, I guess you're right, Dean. It's just that I like that Viola is an angel."

Confused, the hunter asked, "Why? It's is because she's like you?"

"No, it isn't just that."

However, the angel wasn't quick to explain. Dean rolled his eyes and after a long pause he decided to nudge him into explaining. Cas wasn't the most forth coming person he ever met. Some days it was like pulling teeth.

Exasperated, he said, "Alright, I'll bite. What is it?"

"She sees me."

Dean frowned. "Wha—that's it? I see you. I'm seeing you right now. Whoa! Unless you mean naked?"

"No, Dean. I mean she sees the real me, the real me that's hidden beneath Jimmy's vessel. She's the only moral that's ever witnessed my true form and seen me in all my glory and she loves me. She shines her Grace back at me and its pure and nurturing." Then, to Dean's dismay Castiel actually half smiled and blushed. "She—she thinks my wings are beautiful."

In response, Dean groaned and muttered, "Damn, Bobby was right."

XXX

Meanwhile, back in Viola's bedroom she heard someone tapping at her outside her window. Sleepy eyed, she got up and saw that it was Sammy's friend, Ruby. She was crouched out on the tiled roof over the porch and rapping on the glass with her finger. Puzzled, Viola turned on the light and opened the window and watched as the strange woman crawl in.

"Jeez, what are you deaf? I thought angels didn't need sleep."

Bewildered, Viola frowned and said; "Yeah, but I still sleep. Why did you come through the window? Don't you know how to use a door?"

Ruby shrugged and said, "Yeah, well Bobby isn't exactly big when it comes to my kind of company. And besides, I thought you might like an invite to a night out on the town. So, how about it?"

"No, thanks. I still feel tired, so I think I'll get some more rest."

"Oh, come on. Don't be such a party pooper, Big-Bird. You don't need sleep. You need to get loose and celebrate. God, Sammy even tells me Cas sometimes drinks at least."

"Wait, Cas drinks?"

Ruby smiled thinking she was wearing Viola down and said, "Yeah, I heard he can hold his liquor, so how about it? Want a girl's night out?"

Viola suddenly looked intrigued and asked, "Yeah, but can Cas come too?"

Exasperated, the she-demon loudly said, "What? You can't go anywhere without permission from your boyfriend? It's a girl's night out. No boys."

Viola frowned and shook her head. "No, no I think I'll pass. I just got back and I appreciate that you want to cheer me up, but I need time to let it all sink in." She then opened the door and gestured for her to leave. "Good night, Ruby."

The she-demon shook her head in disbelief. She smiled and bit her bottom lip and said, "Ok, then, we do this the hard way."

XXX

TBC

XXX

Thanks for writing me a review: fansCastiel, Were-girl19, RadientWings and Winnowill763784.

I'm glad you like how the story is going.

Please review. Thank you.


	18. Chapter 18

Forbidden Fruit

Chapter 18

Ruby drew close to Viola and pulled out a knife from behind her back and smirked. Casually, she strode up to her and tested the edge of the blade on her fingertips.

Smiling, she said, "So, am I going to have to cut you Big Bird?"

Viola suddenly sprang forward and shoved Ruby up against the wall and placed her sword at her throat. Violently, she pressed down on her windpipe and glared at her intently. Ruby hadn't expected Viola to act so feisty and tried to break free, but the new fledge angel wouldn't let her go.

"Did you really think you could take me! I was trained to smite demons, Ruby!"

Yet, out of nowhere Viola heard a voice speak to her that chilled her soul. "Yes, that's right, Viola. You were trained. You were trained by me."

Viola numbly turned her head and saw that standing across the room was Raphael. She was so shocked to see him that she didn't even resist Ruby as she broke free from her grip and backed away to stand beside the archangel.

"It's about time you showed up," retorted Ruby.

Viola shook her head in disbelief, she finally understood how Raphael managed to get in and locate her so easily. He was led her by Ruby. The she-demon had betrayed them. She sold her out so the angels would take her.

"So, you two are working together? Angels and demons are now the new bff."

Raphael grinned and replied, "I think you've been spending too much time with the Winchesters, my dear, but enough of this talk. It's time for you to come home. It's time for you to return to Heaven and forfill your destiny."

Viola shook her head. "No, no I'm not going anywhere. I'm not going to let you use me for your plans to bring back Lucifer from Hell."

The archangel tilted his head intrigued and said, "So, you know your destiny. Well, you have nothing to fear. I'm not going to use you to restore Lucifer. No, instead we plan to use your future child as a vessel for someone more worthy."

"Yeah, who's that?"

"Michael, of course."

Suddenly, Ruby stepped forward and shouted, "Hey! That wasn't the deal. You said you'd use Viola to help free Lucifer, not get your boy scout a new shell."

"Enough!" commanded the archangel. He swiftly knocked Ruby away like a sack of potatoes and watched as she skidded down the wall into a heap. Coldly, he said, "You've served your purpose, demon. Now, Viola. It's time to go."

"No! Stay away from me! I'm not going anywhere with you!"

Viola then drew her sword into her hand and took up a fighting stance, but intently Raphael lowered his head and pulled out his own weapon. He inched closer to her and said, "You don't have a choice."

XXX

Meanwhile, down stairs Castiel sensed that something was wrong. He abruptly stopped listening to Dean explain the concept of modern day contraceptives and how they're were certain "women-things" he needed to know and paused to read Viola's aura.

"Hey, are you even listening? If you want to keep on doing some acts of iniquity than this is how you do it safe."

"Someone's here."

Dean suddenly grew serious and got up from his seat. "Where?"

"Up stairs. He's here."

Castiel then sprang into action and run up the stairs, however in his way appeared two angels. Castiel quickly recognized them as Raphael's men and began to fight. Dean was able to take on one of them and the commotion alerted Sam and Bobby that something was amiss. And together the four of them managed to take them out swiftly and march up the stairs. However, once they got there they saw that Viola was gone. There was no trace of them at all.

Furious, Castiel noticed Ruby was lying on the floor and in an instant he had her by the throat and glared down at her dangerous and growled, "Tell me, where did they go. Tell me or else there won't be anything left of you to bury."

"Cas, let her go," said Sam.

"No, she led them here. She knows something."

Ruby began to choke, but managed to speak. She pulled Castiel's hand away from her windpipe and said, "Yeah, I'll tell you. The prick Raphael doublecross me that's what. He knows that Viola can give birth to a new and improved vessel—one that would be immune to holy fire."

Dean said, "Whoa, back up. You mean Raph wants to help Lucifer get out of Hell?"

"No, he wants the vessel for Michael."

Sammy then asked, "Then, why didn't he take one of us? I thought only a Winchester can produce a compatible vessel for Michael or Lucifer."

Ruby snorted and said, "You think too small, Sammy. Raphael thinks outside the box. If he can't have you then he'll get another Winchester to do the deed for him that's already agreed."

Shocked, Dean made the connection and said, "Shit, he's going to use Dad."

The she-demon smirked and retorted, "Yeah, that's right. Michael's going to create his new vessel from scratch."

Irked, Castiel grabbed her chin to get her attention and asked, "Where are they?"

"At an abandon warehouse outside of town, by route 10."

"Let's go," said the rebel-angel. Castiel then dropped Ruby onto the floor with a thud and got up to exit the room. He quickly marched down the stairs and was about to zap away, but Dean caught his shoulder and spun him around.

"Cas, you can't do this on your own. We're coming with you."

"This doesn't concern you, Dean. Viola is my responsibility. I promised her that I would keep her safe and I failed. I can't afford to waste time while that bastard has her raped."

The elder Winchester nodded his head. "Yeah, Cas. I know, but this concerns us too. Those jerks are using our Dad and Vi is our friend too. And don't think that Raph is going to do this without his goons guarding the place. Now, I say you go on ahead meanwhile me and Sammy will bring back up and take them out."

Sam frowned and stepped forward and asked, "Yeah, but how? They're angels Dean. They're not exactly easy to kill and we're probably be out numbered."

"I think we should call in Samuel."

"Samuel? I thought you two didn't get along."

Dean shrugged and said, "Yeah, but you're right, Sammy. We need more manpower and I'm not going to let my issues with Samuel get in the way of the big picture here and that means saving Vi and saving the world."

The elder Winchester than pulled out his cell and made the call to his estranged grandfather while he headed out the door to the Impala. Meanwhile, Cas gave Dean a nodded and vanished into thin air. He just hoped he could stall them long enough until they could get there.

XXX

**Location: abandon warehouse**

When Castiel appeared at the warehouse he wasn't sure what he'd find. He saw that 3 of Raphael's men were guarding the front door and that the building had been incased in Enochian seals. Normally, the seals would have been an issue, but after being tutored by Viola in more extensive techniques he was now able to spell a section of the building and break in. He didn't want to waste time on the guards when Vi needed to be saved.

He used his blood to counter the warding spells and then used his sword to break the lock on the side door. He then pulled out the chains and quietly walked in. He didn't want to give away his element of surprise too early. He had to give Dean the time he needed to arrive as backup with Samuel. He had no doubt in his mind that the once dead hunter would want to help stop Lucifer from resurrecting.

Yet, out of the dim he heard cries and screams. He drew closer and saw that Raphael was beating Viola while she was strapped down onto a bed. Her face was blooded and she looked terribly bruised. There was a gash across her forehead and a cut on her lip, but defiantly she spit at the archangel and watched him sneer.

Then, another man stepped towards them and said, "Enough of this, Raphael. No more interruptions."

"She defied me, Michael. She's denounced our Father and sides with the humans."

"It's only natural she'd be sympathetic, Raphael. After all, she's lived longer as a mortal than as a servant of Heaven, but she'll forfill her purpose and give birth to a new era for mankind."

Michael then sat down on the bed and caressed Viola's cheek. Castiel suddenly felt blood boil over with rage. How dare the archangel touch what was his. No one was meant to touch Viola, but him. She was his angel. She loved only him.

"Please, don't…" rasped the green-eyed angel weakly.

Michael ignored her protest and continued to smooth her hair and touched her leg. "Hush, you don't have to be afraid, Viola. You see you're the one that brought this onto yourself. If you had continued to be a good little angel and stay up in Heaven than we'd have nothing to fear of Lucifer's men getting their hands on you on earth. However, you managed to escape and now the demons know why you're so special. Now, we need you to have this baby and then we can shape the world as it should be."

Viola turned her head away from him and shouted, "No! Don't! Let me go!"

Yet, Michael shook his head. "Viola, you don't understand."

However, from beside them Castiel chanted an Enochian spell and hexed both archangels powerless temporarily. It was the curse that Viola had done to him back when they first met. Bewildered, the two angels didn't know what Cas did. It looked like nothing had happed and they both felt fine.

Though, snugly Raphael stepped forward and said, "What was that? Some kind of trick?"

Intensely, Castiel replied, "No, I want you to let Viola Landon go free."

Intrigued, Michael rose and stared at him curiously and said, "You feel something for this woman, don't you, Castiel."

"Yes, I love her."

Michael laughed. "Love? Really? You love this woman more than you love our Father?"

"Yes, but I'm done with your questioning. I want Viola and you can't stop me."

Raphael smirked and tired to use his angelic powers to repel Castiel away from them, but to his amazement nothing happened. It looked all he was doing was raising his hand and in a swift move Castiel slash him across the chest and shoved Michael away. Dumbfounded, Raphael touched the wound on his chest in astonishment. He had never felt so mortal.

"What have you done to me?"

Castiel ignored Raph's question and started to free Viola from her bindings. He personally had no idea how long Vi's Enochian spell lasted and he didn't want to stick around to find out. He quickly picked her up and cradled her close while he ran towards the exit. Although, once he reached the doors he saw he was now surrounded by several of Raph's men.

"This isn't good," he muttered under his breath.

Cas wasn't sure how he and Viola were going to escape. He may have dispelled Michael and Raphael's angelic powers, but he hadn't neutralized their henchmen. And he also couldn't simply transport away because of all the Enochian seals that encompassed the entire building. They were essentially trapped with no means of escape.

"Give it up, Castiel," said Michael with an air of confidence. "I don't know what you've done, but there's no way out of this. Viola has a destiny."

Though, before Cas could refute the archangel's words, the sound of a car roaring by drowned out everything. One of the walls exploded in a litter of debris and twisted metal as a truck came crashing through and skidded into a halt between them. And a moment later a second car followed and Castiel recognized it as the Impala. Suddenly, a team of hunters came pouring out and they were all armed and ready for a fight.

Samuel stepped out with a shotgun and was followed up by Sam and Dean. They leveled their weapons at the two archangels while Samuel's men helped Cas carry Viola into their vehicle.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Raph and Micky. How are you boys doing?"

In response, Michael grinned. He knew that the Winchesters would have a problem facing their father's vessel. He strode up to Dean and greeted him.

"It's good to see you, Dean. But you really shouldn't interfere. We're only trying to keep one step ahead of the devil."

Samuel lifted his brow and said, "Yeah, well pull the other one. Last I checked it was only serial killer and perverts that kidnap, beat and rape women."

"You don't know what you're doing, human," shouted Raphael. "That girl isn't just some woman. She's a blend of both humanity and celestial grace. She's an abomination that can give rise to Lucifer himself."

In answer, Dean cocked his gun and shot Raph in the chest. He was sure that would shut the archangel up, but to his surprise it dropped him like a stone. He saw that instead of retaliating and preaching him out he looked like he had dropped dead. Amazed, Dean looked at his gun and then at his brother in bewilderment.

"Holy smokes, Sammy. I think I just wasted him."

Castiel then shouted, "I hexed him, Dean. Both Raphael and Michael's powers have been sealed. Focus your attention on the other angels."

Dean nodded and heard Samuel say, "Right, you heard him. Take them out."

Then, in a rush of movement a battle broke out between the angels and the hunters. However, in the end Michael managed to get away and Castiel insisted that Viola be taken to the hospital for treatment for her injuries. He still feared that Michael had succeeded in impregnating Viola with his future vessel. He didn't know if he had come too late.

XXX

TBC

XXX

Cliff hanger! Yeah, this chapter had lots of actions. I hope you like it and if you do please review.

Many thanks for your kind words to: Winnowill, fansCastiel, Sweet Candy Rain and minaghostwolf.


	19. Chapter 19

Forbidden Fruit

Chapter 19

**Location: hospital**

When Viola woke up she saw that she was lying in a bed in a strange place. She had never been in a hospital before, but she knew what one looked like from the soaps on TV that Bobby liked to watch during the afternoons. Painfully, she tried to sit up, but then felt a twinge of pain on her lower back and decided to forfeit the idea completely. However, her moan caught Castiel's attention by the window. He immediately rushed to her side and she realized that Dean, Sam and Bobby were there too.

Cas took her hand and brushed her hair away from her face and asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Like I got beat up."

Dean smiled and said, "That's because you did. You remember what happened, right?"

Viola painfully smiled and answered, "Yeah, Dean. I do. Did you get them? I don't really know what happened after Cas came."

"Yeah, Vi, we got them. Cas did that voodoo thing you hexed him with the first time we met and sealed all the archangel mojo out of Michael and Raphael. It was an even fight more or less after that. Though, we didn't stick around. We let Samuel and his boys handle the dirty work while we got you to the hospital to get checked out."

Viola nodded and said, "You didn't have to do that. Since I turned angel I heal pretty quickly."

Dean suddenly grew pensive and shifted his stance and said, "Yeah, but we wanted to be safe and—and we weren't sure if Michael had—"

Gradually, Dean let his voice trail off. He wasn't sure if he should tell her that he was afraid that she'd been raped. Vi didn't deserve to be some supernatural jerk's tool. She didn't deserve to be used, but they had to make sure. They needed to know what they were dealing with.

"It's ok, Dean. I get it."

The elder Winchester lowered his head. He felt he should be the one to comfort her and not the other way around, but Vi was a tough cookie. He knew she'd deal with it no matter what the test results said.

However, before he could anything else the door opened in and walked the doctor. She was a middle-aged woman with blond hair. She pulled her glasses down her nose and read Viola's chart and said, "Ok, Mary Thompson. You'll be glad to know you've got no broken bones. It's only a sprained ankle and some bruises, but with a little rest you should make a full recovery. I recommend taking some over the counter painkillers for the pain and no walking around if you can help it. I'd say you're pretty lucky that your brothers found you after your mugging."

Sammy then got up and said, "Yes, thank you, doctor. However, were really anxious to know if my sister is pregnant. You see she and her husband have been trying to have kids for a while now. Is there any chance she might be pregnant?"

The doctor looked over at Viola for permission and watched as she leaned forward and nodded her head. "It's alright, doctor. You can tell my family."

The doctor scanned the chart and grinned. "Well, good news. You are pregnant. Congratulations!"

Castiel was shocked. He was so sure he made it in time to protect Viola against Michael and Raphael's plan, but obvious he was too late. Vi was now pregnant and her child would herald the coming of the end. He had failed. He had not kept his word to keep her safe.

He didn't even notice when the doctor left the room or that Bobby and the Winchesters were staring at Viola with concern and desperation. All he knew was that he had let the one he loved most down. She had been violated and he had been of no help.

Dean asked, "Vi, are you alright?"

The battered angel answered, "I'm fine."

In reaction, all three men stopped and looked at her stunned. Bobby shared a look with the brothers and asked, "What?"

Castiel narrowed his brow and said, "But, you're with child. That is what the doctor said."

Viola rolled her eyes and explained, "Yeah, you're child. Michael didn't touch me. Raph was too busy punishing me for escaping. You came and rescued me before anything happened."

Instantly, Castiel felt relieved. He wrapped his arms around her for a hug and reverently he pressed her tighter and kissed her forehead. He was glad that Michael hadn't touched her, but sadly their situation hadn't really improved. Vi was still having a child with an angelic bloodline. The only exception to their predicament was that it was his own.

Cas reluctantly pulled away from her and said, "You can't keep it."

"What!"

Cas sighed and said, "You must terminate your pregnancy because even a non-Winchester bloodline is a potential threat in becoming Lucifer's next vessel."

Viola sternly narrowed her eyes and stated, "No! I can't even believe you'd say such a thing."

"Vi, please."

"No!"

She then got up from the bed and began to pull out the monitors and IV. Concerned, Dean tried to stop her and get her to sit down, but then right before their eyes she began to heal. In a matter of seconds all her injuries were gone and in a burst of celestial light she spread her wings. A whirlwind of air swept through the room and blew the currents everywhere. Dean had only seen her wings once and he knew they weren't like the other angels. They weren't shadows that were barely there—no, her wings were corporal and real.

"Don't follow me!" she roared and in the blink of an eye she disappeared.

In her absence everything grew silent and still. And after a beat, Bobby looked around the messy room and then at his companions and said, "Gee, that went well."

Irked, Dean said, "Bobby, don't."

The elder hunter frowned and retorted, "Don't what, Dean? How the heck did you expect her to react? Damn it, she just got back and already you idiots are telling her what to do. If I were her, I'd fly the coop too."

"I have to find her," said Cas. "It isn't safe."

"Are you sure? She might smite you," said Sammy.

"I don't care."

The next thing they knew Cas was gone as well leaving the hunters by themselves.

Exasperated, Dean rubbed his face and said, "Damn, I guess we'd better leave too. I don't want to have to explain to the doc why their patient disappeared."

XXX

**Location: a cemetery in Venice, Italy**

Cas found Viola at the first place she ever transported to on her own. She went to visit her father's grave in her old hometown in Italy. He saw that she was still dressed in the medical gown from the hospital and she was sitting on the ground. It was a beautiful day and the birds were singing in the trees, but Cas knew she wasn't happy. Viola was sad and he heard her weeping. It broke his heart to see her so miserable that he had to see if she was ok. Quietly, he approached her and bent down to brush her hair away from her face. Viola gasped as he touched her and turned around. She peered up at him with her watery emerald-eyes and swiftly gave him a hug.

Castiel immediately sighed in relief and pressed his face into her hair and closed his eyes to breathe in her scent. He was so afraid she'd reject him, but now that she was safe and in his arms he finally let her presence sink in.

Tenderly, he said, "Vi, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

Vi sniffled and replied, "No, I get it. I just don't want to kill our baby." She then pulled back and met his gaze and said, "Please, Cas. Isn't there something we could do to save it?"

Solemnly, he said, "I don't know, but I won't do anything without your consent, Vi. I promise."

Vi silently nodded her head and then reached over to kiss his cheek. "Thank you, Cas."

Castiel in answer gave a slow and gentle kiss on the lips and then helped her up to stand. He removed his trench coat and draped it around her shoulders and took her hand. Quietly, they walked out of the cemetery and towards the city streets. Though, after a moment he paused and wondered where they should go. As a rebel-angel he didn't have many allies and there was no doubt that Raphael would likely redouble his efforts in capturing his beloved again. He couldn't take her to Bobby's place because obviously the location had been compromised by Ruby. He had to take Vi somewhere she'd be well treated and least likely to be discovered by both the angels and the demons. It had to be some mortal place.

"Cas, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing. I was just thinking of where we should go next."

"Well, maybe somewhere with some clothes. I must look like a crazy person with just a trench coat on and a gown."

Cas took in her appearance and teasingly grinned. "Yeah, you're right. You do look a little crazy."

Stunned, she exclaimed, "Cas!"

Yet, before she could argue he smiled and added, "It's ok. I think that's what people mean when they say their crazy in love."

In response, Viola's heart melted into goo. She smiled back at him and felt like she could glow, however a second later Cas turned to face her and gave her an intense look. He took a deep breath and said, "I'm going to bring you somewhere to stay temporarily until I can find something more permanent. Though, you cannot tell the people there who you really are or our relationship. Do you understand?"

Viola was confused, but agreed. "Alright, but where are we going?"

"I'm taking you home."

XXX

**Location: America, somewhere in the mid-west**

Castiel transported he and Viola to a normal mid-suburban house. Puzzled, the green-eyed beauty stared at the house and then back at her boyfriend. She didn't understand how this place was "home" because Viola always thought Cas thought of Heaven as home. Though, before she could think he confidently marched them up the porch steps and pulled out a set of house-keys.

Bewildered, she found herself led into a living room and together they watched as a woman prepared breakfast for her daughter. It seemed like such an ordinary scene that Vi didn't know why they were there or what was going on. Though, a beat later the girl sensed them and looked up from the table stunned.

"Dad?"

"No, Claire. It's Castiel."

The woman stopped her cooking at the sound of his voice and seemed overwhelmed. Enraged, she strode up to him and slapped him across the face in a fit and started to yell.

"You! What you are doing here? Where's my husband?"

"Mom!"

"No, Claire. I understand that you're mother is angry, but I have not returned to restore Jimmy Novak's vessel."

Amelia began to cry and asked, "Then, why are you here?"

"I need you to look after this woman until other arrangements can be made. She is a friend and important to the battle that lays ahead."

"No!" shouted Amelia. "It's bad enough that you left us, but now you expect us to entertain your friends?"

Castiel gazed down intensely at her with his clear blue eyes and said, "Amelia, you understand that I would not impose on you if I had other options. This woman is important to my Father's plan. If not then she wouldn't exist."

Amelia began to shake with rage, sadness and fear. She didn't want her husband to go on as Castiel's vessel. She missed him. She missed the man she loved and his higher calling was costing them their happiness. She couldn't understand how he could just leave her? How he could just leave Claire? It seemed wrong for fate to ask so much of them when they were good people, but in a bold move Amelia decided to ask for her true desire to be forfilled.

"Alright. I'll take her in, but only if you'll promise to give me back my Jimmy for a week."

XXX

TBC

XXX

Author's Note: Ok, well I can't remember where Jimmy lived or if he had a job, so forgive the vagueness. Though, I kind of like Cas out of character as Jimmy. It's like he's cheating on his family yet not at the same time when he's an angel. Plus, I think Jimmy's POV will give more insight into Cas' feelings.

Please review. Thank you.


	20. Chapter 20

Forbidden Fruit

Chapter 20

**Location: Novak house**

Castiel saw the pleading look in Amelia's face, but he couldn't give her what she wanted. He couldn't give up his vessel when Viola was still in so much danger. He had to stay corporal in order to protect her and find her a new place to stay. He didn't have the luxury to give Amelia her request.

"No, this isn't an negotiation. Releasing this vessel will not expedite the matter. It will only delay me in finding a new location for Ms. Landon."

Amelia hardened her resolve and shouted, "Then get out!"

Viola swiftly rushed up to her boyfriend side and whisper into his ear. "Cas, I don't think this is such a good idea."

In response, he said, "No, it's my responsibility to watch over you and we have very few options."

Castiel then gave Viola a meaningful glance down towards her stomach to make his point. And his silent communication seemed to bend her resolve. She bit her lip and crossed her arms over her chest and said, "I hope you know you're doing."

Castiel gave her a nod and he turned to face Amelia. He gave her an extremely intense look with his steel blue eyes and approached her with a severity that almost made her flinch. Ominously, he gaze at her and said, "Amelia, you may have your request, but if there is any danger to befall my charge then I will return immediately to rectify the situation. All you need do is call my name."

Then, in a very anti-climatic way Castiel closed his eyes and fell over and fainted. Shocked, the three ladies rushed over to him to make sure he was all right. Viola quickly checked his vitals and sure that he was still breathing and alive. He seemed unconscious, but overall fine unlike the Novak women who were scared to death with worry.

Though, a moment later he opened his eyes and looked around bewildered. "Claire? Amelia? Where am I? What happened?"

Stunned, Amelia asked, "Jimmy, is it really you?"

In reaction, Jimmy broke out into a grin and touched her cheek. "Yeah, honey. It's me."

Amelia then broke out crying and hugged her husband tightly. Jimmy smiled and closed his eyes in relief. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been home. Yet, as he pulled away he saw Claire staring at him transfixed.

Reassuringly, he took her hand and said, "It's ok, Claire bear. It's me. It's really, daddy."

"Dad?" squeaked the girl on the verge of tears.

"Yeah, baby."

Jimmy then hugged his daughter and kissed her forehead and brushed back her hair. She was so much bigger then when he'd seen her last. He ached to know how much he had missed, but oddly it didn't matter anymore because he was back. Gently, he helped his daughter up off the floor in the living room and turned to walk into the kitchen, but right in front of him was a strange woman with dark brown hair and striking green eyes. She was barefoot and looked like she'd been through something. She was wearing a white medical-gown and his trench coat. He saw a look of disbelief on her face like she thought he'd disappear.

"Cas?"

Stupefied, he looked at her and said, "No, it's Jimmy. Who are you?"

"Viola."

In response, Jimmy felt his lungs tighten inside his chest. _Viola_—this was Castiel's Viola. This was the woman that the angel that possessed him loved. No, that wasn't right. This was the _angel _that Castiel loved. This was his angel. The one person he loved more than any thing else. She was the one that made him feel and boy did she make him feel. Jimmy would never forget the feelings that coursed through his veins when he was Castiel. It was like being strapped down to a comet and then colliding into another one going the opposite direction and then exploding. It was like experiencing a supernova sized serving of bliss.

"Viola…I'm sorry, but it's just me."

Jimmy watched as she slowly lowered her gaze and nodded her head in understanding. Jimmy wanted to tell her that it would be ok, but honestly he didn't know. He wasn't sure what Castiel was thinking. The only things Jimmy knew for sure was that he was here and the angel was missing.

Puzzled, he asked, "Viola, why am I here?"

"Cas made a deal with your wife. She promised to let me stay in exchange for you to come back for a week."

"Oh…"

Wide-eyed, Jimmy took in this new information and looked over at his daughter and wife and then at his possessor's girlfriend. To him it personally felt like a recipe for disaster, but he was finally home and he was starving. And as long as he was back he might as well eat something and figure out what to do next later.

"I think we should have some breakfast."

Then, to his wife's surprise he strode up to the kitchen table and took his daughter's half eaten plate of bacon and eggs. Pleased, he began to chow down and felt glad to finally eat something besides—well, it didn't matter. He was eating now and it felt like a blessing.

Meanwhile, Viola stood by and watched as Claire and Amelia join him at the table. They made a nice family. They were all so loving and sweet, but as they began to get settled a growing sensation that she didn't belong began to grow. Viola couldn't bear to watch Jimmy get reacquainted with his family when to her he was really her Castiel. Yet, she knew it wasn't really him. Viola knew about angels and their vessels, but since becoming an angel herself she could now tell when celestial Grace possessed someone or not. To her Jimmy was nothing more than an empty shell. All the beauty and shine that was Castiel was gone and it made her feel abandoned.

Distraught, she felt like she needed to leave. She didn't think she could stand watching her beloved's shape mingle with his family, however the instant she touched the doorknob at the front door all the appliances in the house began to go wild. A rumble began to shake the whole house that the Novak's had to take cover. Jimmy left his place by the chairs and stumbled to reach Viola.

Fearful, he asked, "What's happening?"

Suddenly, the TV flipped on and started to shriek out static and the radio began to grumble bizarre noises that he had to cover his ears. Yet, in the middle of the chaos Viola grinned and began to walk back into the living room. The sounds abruptly stopped when she reached Jimmy and with a deep breath said, "It's ok. It was only Cas talking."

Jimmy squinted and lifted his hands from his head and stared at her confused. "Talking? What did he say?"

"He said I should stay and that he'll be back soon. He also said I still look crazy. Um, Jimmy? Do you think your wife could lend me some clothes?"

XXX

Viola changed into Amelia's clothes after she had taken a shower. She felt exhausted from all that had happened to her that all she really wanted to do was take a nap. She also didn't feel right about staying with the Novak's because she felt like an outsider. She felt like she was intruding into their happy lives, but she trusted Castiel. He wanted her to stay and it was for his sake that she agreed to stick around.

However, dinnertime was a different ball game. In an awkward silence the four of them sat at the dinner table and ate. Nobody said a single word and Jimmy was still eating like pig. Viola didn't know what went on between him and Amelia, but they seemed to be fine. It was only Claire that looked a little down. She kept staring at her father like he'd disappear that she barely touched her food.

Amelia turned to her daughter and asked, "Honey, aren't you hungry?"

"No, may I be excused?"

"Claire—"

Jimmy interrupted and said, "No, it's ok. Claire, why don't you go up to your room."

The girl then took her plate to the sink and scurried away. Jimmy watched her go and sat back with a sigh. He knew Calire was having a hard time having him back and he still didn't know what the whole thing with Viola was about or if he should try picking things up where they left off with his wife. He knew that was what Amelia wanted, but a week wasn't a lot of time.

"Jimmy, she just needs time."

"Well, I don't have a lot of time," he snapped, but then he took a deep breath and added, "Sorry, it's just that I want for us to enjoy the time we do have."

Amelia moved to placed her hand on his back and kissed his cheek. "I know, Jimmy. I just want you two to spend some time together. I think Claire needs her dad."

In response, he sighed and went to clear his plate as well. He kissed his wife and said, "Ok, I'll go talk to Claire."

Silently, Amelia and Viola watched as Jimmy left the room. Viola was still not used to Cas not being Cas. She wasn't used to seeing him look so casual in sweats and out of his suit. She wasn't used to seeing him behave so informal or move in such a easygoing way. Normally, Castiel was serious and he hardly smiled, but when he did it made her feel like she didn't need wings to fly.

"Why are you smiling?"

Startled, Viola mentally shook herself and asked, "What?"

"I'm just curious to know why you're smiling. I thought we should talk since you'll be staying with us for a while."

Viola grinned shyly and said, "I was just thinking about my boyfriend."

"Oh? What's he like?"

Viola suddenly felt really uncomfortable. She didn't feel right about telling her these things. Amelia didn't know that she essentially loved her husband's body snatcher and was having his baby, but she didn't know how to avoid the question.

"He's sweet, gentle and dependable."

Amelia in response smiled at her and shook her head. "He sounds prefect."

"Well, he may not be perfect, but he's prefect to me. And I know you're right. He does sound too good to be true, but he's actually really serious. He's dedicated to his job, but I still know that he cares. It's because he cares so much that he's serious and he's the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"Sounds like you really love him."

Viola smiled brightly and said, "Yeah, I do. There's anybody else for me, but him."

XXX

Later that night Viola went to bed. She hadn't seen Jimmy or Claire after her talk with Amelia. She wasn't sure what her reaction might be if she found out about her relationship to Castiel. Though, deep down she was worried about him. Without a vessel he was pretty much just a big bright ball of energy. He couldn't do anything on earth and she was afraid Heaven would try and track him down.

Though, she tried not to worry. She tried to think more positive and her dreams allowed her to escape. Instead she imagined her self far away from the Novak home. Viola found herself in the dessert overlooking the sun sinking low over the Nevada landscape. The sky was pink and purple with golden clouds and the air was still and quiet. It reminded her of the time when Cas and she finally shared their feelings.

"I remember that time as well, angel."

Viola turned and saw Castiel standing right beside her. He was dressed like how she remembered him. He was wearing his trench coat and suit and his brow was wrinkled with intensity.

"Is this a dream?"

"Yes, for now it is the only means of communications I can establish. I thought I'd—"

Castiel wasn't able to finish his sentence because Viola had leaped into his arms and kissed him passionately. He immediately fisted her hair and returned her kiss with a ravenous need. Together they pulled and nipped at each other's clothes and lips until Cas finally broke the kiss and gasped for air.

"Vi…Vi…please."

Tenderly, she buried her face into his shoulder and whispered into his ear softly, "I missed you, Cas. I don't like being here without you with me."

He slowly pulled her back and touched her cheek. Cas couldn't deny that he missed being with her too, but he knew he had to protect her first. He had to find another place for her to hide that was more anonymous than the Novak's, but things were hard without a physical body. He had scouted several locations, but so far none seemed adequate for her condition. He didn't want to involve anymore people than was needed and against his better judgment he knew he had to call in Dean.

"Vi, I don't like being without you either, but securing a new location is taking longer than I thought. I've decided to ask Dean to help due to my lack of a vessel. I'm sure he will be of assistance."

Viola smiled. "Yeah, I think Dean would want to pitch in. I mean after all, baby might bring about the apocalypse."

She then glanced down and patted her still flat stomach, but Cas sat her down beside him on a large rock and folded her hands in between his. Solemnly, he said, "I'm sorry, Vi. I didn't intent for this to happen to you."

"I know…and even though this might sound a little crazy I'm kind of excited about having this baby. I just have a feeling that if it's your baby—yours and mine, than he or she is going to be prefect."

In reaction, Castiel was surprised. He didn't think Vi would take to the idea of parenthood so well, but obviously he was wrong. To him Viola was the one who was prefect. She wasn't afraid about her fate or that of their child's—no, she was actually hopeful and he found her inspiring. He thought there wasn't anything in all of creation that was a beautiful as his angel.

Impulsively, he reached over and gave her a kiss. He rested his forehead against hers and said, "Vi, I have to go."

"No, not yet it's weird seeing you, but knowing it isn't really you. It's like when I woke up you'll have forgotten all about me."

Castiel reassuringly said, "Jimmy is a good man, Vi. I'll contact you again as soon as I can."

Then, with a start Viola woke up and heard shouting coming from down stairs. Alarmed, she pulled on her sweater and ran down to see what was going on.

XXX

TBC

XXX

Thanks for reveiwing: Were-girl19, Winnowill, Sweet Candy Rain, fansCastiel and UntilNeverDawns.

I love getting reviews. I wrote out this chapter a few times because frankly I kept making Amelia into a real meanie and yelling at poor Jimmy. Though, I figured I leave some in between time before the tension boils over since I keep making Vi run around. I think the girl needs some R&R.

Please review. Thank you.


	21. Chapter 21

Forbidden Fruit

Chapter 21

**Location: Novak home**

"You cheated on me!" shouted Jimmy in disbelief. "I can't believe this. How could you!"

Amelia retorted, "Well, what was I supposed to do? You were gone and I was lonely. What? Did you expect me to just sit here waiting for you forever when you went away on your mission."

"I expected you to be honest, Amelia. Jeez, why didn't you tell me? Why do I have to find out from some guy on the phone trying to hook up with you?"

She grew defensive and said, "No, no you are not going to make this about me! You're the one that left, Jimmy. You're the one that said you needed to leave."

In response, Jimmy was steamed. He backed away from his wife and shook his head. "Then, I don't even know why you wanted me back. You're obviously happy enough without me!"

"Fine!" shouted Amelia. "Go!"

Then, in a flash Viola appeared and instantly grabbed a kitchen knife at Amelia's throat and her angelic sword in the other at Jimmy's. Shocked, Amelia let out a scream and tripped a chair and banged into the counter. Meanwhile, Jimmy was frozen in place and swallowed reflectively at the closeness of the blade to his main artery.

"Oh my god! What is this!" cried Amelia.

Startled, Viola sheepishly lowered her weapons and walked around the dinner table with a shrug. She tentatively bit her lower lip and met Jimmy eyes and said, "Sorry, I thought something bad was happening."

In response, all Jimmy could do was stare. He did not expect Viola to do that. She nearly gutted him and his wife in the blink of an eye. He never saw Castiel do something like that. And her reaction to messing up was so human. She stood slightly bent and had placed the kitchen knife on top of the table and was poking at the handle absently like a girl.

"Viola, you almost killed me."

Viola immediately looked at him and shook her head. "No, I could never do that! I—I just thought—"

"I don't care what you thought. You nearly killed me and my wife." He then glanced over at Amelia and said, "And frankly I don't know why I bother putting up with you angels anyway. You've ruined my life. You can stay, but I'm leaving."

Jimmy then marched out of the kitchen and picked up his coat to leave, but at the sight of him about to leave Viola began to panic. She desperately ran up to him and grabbed his arm.

"Cas, no!"

Irked, Jimmy pulled away from her and said, "I'm not Castiel."

He then turned and opened the front door and out into the night air. The door slammed shut on her face with a loud bang. Viola was surprised at his reaction and immediately pulled open the door in pursuit. However, once she was out she saw him start up the car and begin to pull out of the driveway.

"Jimmy!" she called. "Jimmy! Wait!"

Though, it was too late. The former-vessel already got his car on the road and sped off down the street. Viola felt scared as she watched her lover's form leave, but with renewed determination she strode back into the house and closed the door behind her as she marched up stairs. She needed to change. She couldn't track him down in her pajamas.

XXX

**Location: a motel, Kentucky**

Dean was asleep and he was pretty sure he was dreaming. He knew this because he was sitting in a diner were all the waitresses were hot and serving him up all his favorite dishes. There was T-bone stakes, hamburgs with cheese and pies of all kinds and favors. Blissfully, he watched as all the pretty ladies pawed at him in their cute pink aprons and bonnets and smiled at him alluringly.

It was a really good dream, but abruptly everyone was gone and he was now alone at the counter. Puzzled, he looked around suspiciously and suddenly felt a hand touch his shoulder.

"Dean."

Startled, the hunter exclaimed, "Jeez, Cas. Don't do that."

Dean saw that his friendly neighbor angel had finally graced him with his presence and looked as grave as ever. Cas was seated on the stool next to him and seemed all business. He was sure he'd have patched things up with Vi by now.

"Cas, are you in my dream again?"

"Yes, but it is of no importance. I have a favor to ask of you, Dean."

Dean lifted his brow and asked, "What is it?"

"I am temporarily without a vessel and I need you to help me secure a safe hiding place for Viola. Somewhere angels and demons will least likely detect her."

Curious, the elder Winchester said, "What do you mean without a vessel? Did she really smite you or something? Because I gotta tell you Cas, you do not tell your pregnant girlfriend to get rid of her baby whether she's an angel or not."

"Yes, I was unaware of this before, Dean. I've come to realize that I cannot predict what Vi's reactions will be."

Dean smiled and said, "Yeah, well women are a mystery. So, where's your meat suit anyway if you're not wearing it?"

"I allowed Jimmy free rein for a week as to my agreement with Amelia."

The hunter was shocked. He turned all around in his seat to face him and said, "Whoa! You what? You dropped Vi off at your Mrs.? Are you crazy?"

"I am not married to Amelia, Dean. Jimmy Novak is. Now, will you agree to help me find a new location for Vi or not?"

Dean pressed his lip and nodded his head. "Sure. I'll see what I can do."

"Good," answered the angel. He then looked troubled and rose to stand, but at the last minute Dean got up and stopped him.

"Yeah, Cas. How is she?"

"She's fine."

"And how are you?"

The angel paused at the door and contemplated the hunter's question deeply. He stared off into the distance and then met Dean's gaze and said, "I could be better, but Vi—Vi is inspiring. She said the baby would be perfect. She said it would be a part of me. She still believes. Dean, I don't understand. How can Vi still believe in this child when all the signs point to it being used as an instrument to end the world? How can someone who hasn't been an angel that long have more faith in humanity than the entirety of Raphael's garrison?"

Dean smirked confidently and said, "Simple, she loves you, Cas. A person will do anything for the ones they love."

XXX

Meanwhile, back at the Novak's, Viola had changed her clothes to a t-shirt, jeans, sneakers and a jacket and used her angelic powers to zap herself to Jimmy's location. She didn't have a car and she didn't even have a license so she had to make do with an Enochian spell for finding missing items. She ended up appearing in front of a bar somewhere in town and she saw the Novak car parked out front.

Determined, Viola straightened her pose and strode in. She opened the door and was immediately overcome with the smell of stale air and cigarette fumes. It was stuffy and dimly lit inside the bar and she saw figures drinking about and playing pool. It looked like a gang hangout or a trucker's stop, but Viola didn't care. She had to find Jimmy. She quickly scanned the room and ignored the leering looks from strange men and spotted the former-vessel sitting on a stool and drowning a drink.

With a smack he lowered the glass on the table and indicated for the bartender to give him another refill, however Viola placed her hand over the glass.

Sternly, she glared and said, "That's enough. Come on. I'm taking you home."

Jimmy stared at her critically and replied, "No, I have no home. I haven't got anybody. Just leave me alone."

Viola sighed and tried picking him up by the arm to stand. "Well, this isn't helping. Now, come on. Let's get out of here."

He then shrugged her off and shouted, "No! You're one of them. I know you are. I know."

The green-eyed angel became annoyed and said, "Yeah, well there isn't anything I can do about it, so let's go."

Jimmy staggered to his feet and stared at Viola so intensively that it almost made her think she was talking to Castiel. Pensively, he looked at her and unexpectedly belched before retorting, "No…you can't tell me what to do. I'm not your lackey."

Viola rolled her eyes and took a hold of his arm and dragged him over to the bathroom in the back. She pulled him up against the wall and then used her angel-powers to zap him back into his car with her sitting in the driver's seat. Bewildered, Jimmy looked around and covered his face.

"Oh gods, did you just zap me?"

"Yeah, what's the point of having powers if you don't use them? Though, I think I should have just transported us back to the house instead. You seem too drunk to drive and I don't have a license."

However, the former-vessel hadn't moved an inch. He groaned and muttered, "Why are you doing this?"

"Because you ran away and got wasted."

Jimmy pulled down his hands and peeked at her seriously and said, "No, I mean why did you come after me? Is it because I'm Castiel's vessel?"

Viola felt guilty and looked away from him and said, "Yes…"

He frowned at the simply truth in her answer and it made Jimmy feel even more like crap. It was bad enough that his wife was moving on without him, but now he knew he didn't mean anything to anybody at all. Viola wasn't here to save him. She was here to save Castiel's vessel. He felt absolutely worthless as a human being.

Though, unexpectedly he felt her take his hand and reassuringly said, "You're not alone, Jimmy. You still have you're family. You still have Claire."

Yet, out of nowhere another car pulled up in the parking lot and out marched Amelia. She opened the passenger seat door to their car and saw the two of them holding hands.

Enraged, she shouted, "What the hell is this?"

Jimmy stepped out and asked, "What are you doing here?"

Exasperated, Amelia replied, "Me? I came here looking for you. I just didn't know that you were out on a date with this lunatic!"

Jimmy tried to calm down his wife and placed his hands onto her shoulders to get her to back away. He didn't see Viola crawl over the passenger seat and stepped out of the car. She saw Amelia push Jimmy's hands off her body and move away.

"Amelia, please. It isn't what you think."

"No!" she shouted.

She then strode up to the angel and shoved her against the car, but unexpectedly she lost her balance and hit the ground. Viola felt a wave of nausea course through her stomach and before she knew it she was puking onto the pavement.

Startled, Jimmy spun his wife around and shouted, "Amelia, stop!"

Though, Viola interrupted and began to speak while panting. "No…no, it's ok. I'm ok."

Jimmy shook his head. "No, you are not ok. You're sick. Why are you sick? I thought people like you don't get sick."

Viola staggered to her feet and propped herself up against the side of the car and wiped the trail of spit from her mouth with the back of her hand. Irritated, she glared at the pair and said, "I'm fine. You don't—"

However, Viola was hit by another way of queasiness and leaned forward with her hands on her knees and held her stomach as her head began to spin. She felt really awful and just wanted to sit down somewhere. She didn't notice the concerned look written all over Jimmy's face. The former-vessel knew that angels didn't get sick. Angels were supposed to unstoppable and could go without food or rest indefinitely. They were known to self-heal and Viola's illness was scary because he knew it had to be something serious.

In a panic, he looked up into the sky and shouted, "Castiel! We need you."

Then, with an invisible force Jimmy fell to the ground like he was dead and scared Amelia out of her wits. Fearful, she ran to him and flipped him over onto his back. She tried to revive him by giving him a shake and called his name.

"Jimmy! Jimmy, are you all right? Speak to me, Jimmy, please!"

In a flash, he opened his eyes and began to rise to his feet. He completely ignored Amelia and focused all his attention on Viola. Gently, he cradled her face in his hands and inspected her carefully. He narrowed his brow and scanned her aura. He then checked her pulse and lifted the lid over one of her emerald eyes to examine her pupil to see if they were dilated.

However, by then Viola had enough and swatted his hand away in annoyance.

"No, stop. I said that I'm ok."

With great intensity, he retorted, "You are not well. You threw up."

Viola sighed and explained, "Yeah, that's what pregnant women do. They puke. It's called morning sickness."

"I don't understand, morning sickness?"

The green-eyed angel smiled and touched the side of his face tenderly. She couldn't believe that he was finally back and standing right in front of her. She missed him. She missed his presence and she missed his Grace. Joyfully, she breathed in his essence and took hold of his hand and pulled it away from her cheek.

"It's ok, I'm not that sick."

Castiel mutely nodded his head in understanding. He could see how Jimmy could have overreacted and took Vi's illness for a serious cause for alarm. He personally thought he might have made the same mistake. However, it still didn't explain what she was doing here in some unknown seedy parking lot in the middle of the night. She was supposed to be safe and secure at the Novak home.

"Vi, what are you doing here?"

Yet, before she could reply Amelia approached and looked between them and asked, "Did she say she was pregnant?"

XXX

TBC

XXX

Please review. Thank you.


	22. Chapter 22

Forbidden Fruit

Chapter 22

Amelia stared at Castiel and then at Viola expectantly. She needed an explanation. She didn't want to be in the dark, but it was clear there was something going on that she didn't know about. She knew Jimmy was possessed again. It was clear since he fainted and got up without even giving her a glance and now the two of them were touching and talking like she didn't even exist.

"Did she say she was pregnant?"

Uncomfortably, Castiel turned to face her and said, "Yes, she is."

"And you knew about this and didn't tell me?"

"That information is on a need to know bases, it was irrelevant to our deal."

Annoyed, Amelia retorted, "Yeah, well I still would've like to have know, but I see now what this is really about. You—You just wanted me to keep your cheap floozy while you just go off and do god knows what."

Castiel ignored her comment. He was positive that god knew everything, but right now he didn't care for Amelia opinion. He had more important matters to deal with. He had to take care of his angel. He didn't have to answer the Novak woman. He gently eased Viola away from the hood of the car and wrapped his arm around her waist to keep her steady.

"Come on, Vi. I'm taking you back to the house."

"What!" Shocked, Amelia was about to protest, but the two had already left.

XXX

Then, in a bust of air the two angels appeared back in the Novak home. Carefully, Castiel eased Viola down onto the sofa, but in a rush she leaped out of her seat and ran to the bathroom to puke again. Castiel was greatly concerned and waited patiently for her to recover from the lasted wave of sickness.

Viola felt so drained. She finally finished chucking the rest of her stomach into the toilet and leaned back on the ground against the wall. The titles felt wonderfully cool against the back of her head and she prayed to the gods that it was over with. Meanwhile, Castiel took a towel off the rack and dampened it in the sink before kneeling down to wipe her cheek.

"No, don't. What I really need is a shower."

Reluctantly, he stopped and timidly rose up to stand. "Oh—well, I'll go outside and wait."

She suddenly reached over and grabbed his wrist and looked up at him and said, "No…you can stay. I missed you."

The rebel-angel then turned around and helped Viola get back up to her feet. They then undress and turned on the shower. Together they stood under the spray and gently Castiel took the soap and bathed his beloved over her shoulders and back. Viola sighed and circled her arms around his waist and pressed her forehead against the side of his cheek. She was too exhausted to do anything physical. She didn't have the energy to do anything else by get clean and Cas was being so sweet. He carefully washed her skin and together they rinsed away the smells of alcohol, and cigarettes.

Viola felt like she was in heaven. It felt great having Cas take care of her. He eventually stopped the water and wrapped her up in a towel before redressing and leading her up to bed in the guestroom upstairs. He pulled out a set of pajamas for her to wear and let her change before tucker her in.

He gave her a chaste kiss and brushed back her hair before he stood up to leave, but Viola didn't want him to go. She pulled down the covers and said, "Cas, please stay with me?"

"No, not tonight, Vi."

Viola tried not to seem too disappointed. She understood that he probably didn't want to sit idle when he didn't need sleep. Though, she still would have preferred to have him close by. She wanted curl herself up around him, but mutely gave Cas a nod and watched as he silently left the room. He shut the door behind him and marched to the master bedroom and opened the closet to pull out a fresh suit. Castiel didn't want to get too sentimental, but he discovered that he liked how he normally dressed in his business suit and trench coat.

He just finished changing when he heard Amelia's return. He descended the stairs and saw that she looked drained. She had her keys in her hand and exasperated she tossed them onto the coffee table and sat down in a chair. She ran her hand through her hair and then gazed up at Castiel sternly. She saw he was out of his sweats and back in a suit and trench coat. He also had that focused look in his eye again and he was just standing there and looking at her like he waiting for something.

Irked, she said, "So, you're Castiel again."

"Yes."

"And that woman, she's pregnant."

"Yes."

Amelia then sniffled and wiped her nose and continued, "It's yours, right? You and her are together."

Castiel frowned and slowly approached her and said, "Yes, but Jimmy didn't cheat on you, Amelia. He was my vessel during the time we met."

Annoyed, Amelia rose up and exclaimed, "No! Oh god, you used him. You used his body so you can have an affair and you expect me to be all right with that? She's having Jimmy's baby!"

"Amelia—"

"No, you should have never come back! Go, get out! Get out of my house! I don't care about our deal anymore. You take that woman and leave!"

Amelia then glared at him and marched up the stairs to her bedroom and shut herself in. She was so overcome she didn't want to see any of them ever again.

XXX

The next morning Amelia found Castiel sitting in the kitchen. He wasn't doing anything. He was just fully dressed and sitting in a chair with nothing happening at all. He was staring off into space and it looking like he'd been there for a while.

He sensed her in the room and spoke without moving. "I'll take Viola and leave after she awakens."

In response, she remained silent and began to do her morning routine. She set the coffee maker on began to make breakfast and turned on the TV to hear the weather and the traffic. She was already dressed in a casual pair of jeans and a blouse.

Curious, Castiel watched her go about her business until suddenly Claire appeared from up stairs. She quickly dashed to the refrigerator and pulled out the orange juice and greeted them, "Good morning, mom. Good morning daddy."

Amelia hesitated and replied, "Good morning, sweetheart."

Oblivious, the girl sat down in her chair and too a sip from her glass, before stopping and noticed that her father was dressed in his trench coat and suit again. Puzzled, she turned to him and said, "Dad, are you going to work?"

Castiel raised his brow and was about to tell her the truth that he was in fact not her father, but Amelia gave him a stern look and mouthed for him to lie. Castiel was uncomfortable deciving people, but decided to humor Jimmy's wife to expedite their situation more peacefully. He shifted in his seat and stated, "Yes, I'm going to work—sweetheart."

Amelia then placed a plate of eggs and toast onto the table and added, "You're father is going to see about getting his job back, right?"

Castiel looked up at her strangely and replied, "Yes—I am."

"Oh…" answered Claire.

Amelia patted her daughter's head and kissed her cheek. "You should hurry up and eat your breakfast and get ready so I can drive you to school."

Claire sighed and began to dig in, but saw that her father kept drifting off and looking towards the stairs. He looked worried and he wasn't very talkative. Meanwhile, Castiel wondered why Amelia would want to lie to her child about him not being really Jimmy. He saw no point in pretending, but he thought it would be best to silent until they could leave.

However, a second later the green-eyed angel appeared from the stairs. She was fully dressed in a T-shirt, skirt, jacket, boots and leggings. She looked much better than she did the night before and without even thinking she leaned towards Castiel and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good morning."

"Um, Vi—"

She tilted her head in confusion and asked, "What?"

Castiel tried to communicate his meaning through his eyes. He glanced over at Claire and hoped she got the hint of the charade they were playing. And at first Viola didn't have a clue, but after a moment she opened her mouth in understand and decided to save the situation. Though, to Cas and Amelia's horror the she-angel reached over and gave Claire a kiss on the cheek as well.

"Good morning, Claire."

Startled, the girl frowned at the unexpected attention and said, "Oh, huh—good morning."

In response, Viola smiled. She knew the girl probably thought she was weird, but didn't mind at all. She met Cas' glance and gave him a wink. The gesture reminded him of Dean and the thought was rather disturbing.

"I think we'd better leave," said Viola.

"Right," muttered Castiel. He rose from the table and followed her towards the front door. It seemed like this would be the last time Castiel would visit the Novak if ever, but before he was out the door Claire got out of her seat and approached him. She gave Castiel an unexpected hug that nearly paralyzed him. Awkwardly, he tried to hug her back, but just ended up patting her back hesitantly.

"Bye, Dad."

"Goodbye, Claire."

Then, without farther delay the two finally left the house and stepped outside. Slowly, the two walked away from the house leaving the small family behind, but Castiel was still confused about the fib Amelia wanted him to give Claire that he was still Jimmy. Yet, Viola saw the frowny look on his face and took his hand as they walked down the street.

"You're thinking about something."

"Yes, why did Amelia wanted me to lie to Claire?"

Viola smiled and said, "She wants her to think she was saying goodbye to her father. She wanted Claire to have closure. It will give her peace of mind."

"Is that how you feel about your own father? You wished you had a change to tell him goodbye?"

"Sometimes…I was very close to my father. It breaks my heart to think of him worried about me, but that was a long time ago. I just like believing that he didn't die lonely."

Castiel pensively thought about what her words and the idea of closure. It was a human quality to search for beginnings and endings, but Cas knew there were really no such things. His Father made the world eons ago and the cycle of life and death was perpetual. However, his angel was in part human and within her a capacity to understand human frailty. And in many ways it made her even more beautiful because it enabled her to see the world more tenderly. She didn't see herself as better than the humans like the other angels—no, she related to them. She knew them and shared their feelings.

Though, out of the blue she asked, "Do you want pancakes?"

"Pancakes?"

Viola grinned and explained, "Yeah, for breakfast. Though, it's weird, as an angel I didn't have to eat or sleep. I only slept and ate a little because I missed the things I used to do as a human, but now I think I eat and sleep for the baby."

Castiel nodded. "It makes sense. The new life growing inside you will require sustenance. Also you maybe more vulnerable. You shouldn't take any unnecessary risks."

Vi giggled and stopped to cup his face. "Oh, Cas. You're always so serious, it's sweet."

She then closed her eyes and gave him a kiss. Castiel followed her lead and reached out to grab her shoulder and deepened the kiss. He felt her hands snake under his trench coat and palm the plains of his back. It wasn't long before the kiss grew intense that their breaths became shallow and their hearts began to race. Castiel didn't know what hit him, but he had to have her—he had to have her now.

"I want you," he growled low into her ear.

"Yes," she sighed and it was all he needed to hear. He quickly pulled away and took her hand and pulled her behind some trees. He smiled at her wildly and started planting kisses along her collar and pulse before resting his forehead against hers and framed her face between his hands adoringly.

"I don't know what you do to me, but I can't seem to stop."

Vi smiled and gave him another kiss, but abruptly a man appeared next to them and said, "Awww, how sweet. Though, I must say I'm really quite surprised you'd let yourself fall for her in the first place."

Viola gasped and Castiel gently pushed her behind him and narrowed his brow intently.

"Balthazar."

XXX

TBC

XXX

Yay, more angels! Balthazar, hmmm, I'm not sure yet what I'll go with him, but I figured why not.

Please review. Thank you.


	23. Chapter 23

Forbidden Fruit

Chapter 23

"Balthazar."

"Castiel," nodded the rogue-angel.

He carefully eyed the girl standing behind his brother and grinned. He didn't think she was half-bad. She was sort of pretty and was curling her arm around Castiel's waist like a little animal, however he didn't seem to mind. Instead, Castiel had all his attention on him and gently eased her hand away from him and stepped forward confidently.

"What do you want, Balthazar?"

The British accented angel shrugged and said, "Well, I thought I'd do you a fair and give you a warning. It seems you've landed yourself in some hot water with Michael _and_ Raphael. Rumor has it that you've stolen the Great Medium of End of Days from Heaven. Right from under Raphael's nose. It's actually sounds quite impressive, but who'd of thought that in reality you'd be here in suburbia sucking face."

Castiel narrowed his brow and tilted his head at him oddly. "What's your point, Bathazar?"

The rogue-angel laughed and said, "Nothing, it's just that you're such a trailblazer without even realizing it."

He then approached the pair and tried to get a better look at Viola, but Cas wouldn't let him. He extended his hand to keep him away and stated, "Stop, what are you doing?"

"Oh, I was just curious to see what all the fuse was about. And don't play coy with me, brother. I saw you two a second ago snogging like a pair of teens."

Irked, Castiel replied, "We were not—_snogging_. Balthazar, stop."

The rebel-angel was about to shove his brother away from his love, when Viola decided to move forward pushed him back forcefully against his chest. She then pulled out her sword and pressed it to his neck. Her emerald-eyes glared dangerous at him, but Castiel immediately eased her back and mutely showed his displeasure at Balthazar's lack of respect.

"Vi, forget it. Balthazar is our ally. He is my brother angel."

"I don't buy it! This guy's shady."

Castiel spared the other angel a glance and inwardly agreed, but concluded that this wasn't helping. Instead, he lowered her hands and spoke to her softly. "Vi, please wait for me here. I need to speak with Balthazar alone for a moment. Don't leave the area. I'll be back shortly."

He then gave her quick kiss on the cheek and gestured for his brother-angel to follow him near a clearing. Balthazar casually followed and looked back at how the girl did what she was told. She sat herself down beside a tree and actually waited. Amused, he smiled and leaned against an old oak tree and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well, she certainly has got spunk."

Yet, Castiel was all business. He frowned at Balthazar's comment and deliberately raised his voice to get his attention. "She is none of your concern. Now, what have you heard of Raphael and Michael? How did you find me?"

"Oh, I just know how you think, brother. It's just I never thought you'd fall for a human."

"Vi, is no ordinary human, Balthazar now answer me. What have you heard about Michael?"

The rogue-angel turned to face him and said, "I heard he's working extra hard to find you and the girl. He's having the Winchesters watched in case you go to them for help again. So, I don't recommend getting into contact with them anytime soon."

Castiel shook his head. He had already asked Dean to help him secure a new safe location for Viola so she could have her baby. He knew that he couldn't hide her on the road forever. She needed time to rest because her body demanded it. She was vulnerable right now. She was behaving almost like a ordinary pregnant woman. She needed sleep and nourishment for the child growing within her womb.

"Then, I am running out of options. I need to bring Viola somewhere relatively safe."

Balthazar felt badly for Castiel. He knew he was in a real jam. Michael was relentless and Raphael was a jerk. He knew that they planned on using John Winchester's shell to father a new super vessel for Michael so he could pave the way for angels on earth and that was a big mistake. The archangel would ruin everything. It would be all order and supremacy all over again. The only exception this time would be that he and Raphael would be in charge instead of Father.

"Listen, I think I can set you up in a relatively safe place, but you're going to have to lay low. That means pretend to be human."

In response, Castiel nodded. "Agreed."

XXX

**Location: California**

"What is this place?" asked the rebel-angel.

Balthazar smiled and spread his arms out and paced around the house and towards the balcony. He threw open the sliding doors and revealed the sun, surf and sand of the California coast. Viola scanned the beach and saw that it looked virtually empty. It was a beautiful place, but she didn't know why they were there.

However, before she or Castiel could ask the rogue-angel supplied the answer. "Welcome kids to your home away from home. It's once of the many places I like to go to myself to disappear. It's covered in Enochian spells and incantations. Plus, it has surveillance, a pool, a car, 2 bath and bed, fully stocked and vacant until farther notice."

Castiel asked, "What do you mean vacant?"

"It used to belong to a demon that worked in the biz, but he's gone now and I thought let it go would be a shame."

"Biz?"

"Show business—I think he was a networking agent for television or something, but that doesn't matter. What matters is that you girlfriend can lay low here, however nobody can zap in or out without permission."

Viola frowned and asked, "How do you get permission?"

The rogue grinned and replied, "Simply, I, Balthazar give you, Ms. Landon permission to stay—oh, and you too Castiel."

The rebel-angel eyed his fellow brethren critically, but nodded his head in acceptance. "Yes…thank you, Balthazar."

The British accented angel then clapped his hands and turned to look at his guest and stated, "Well, I think I'll be going. I'm sure you two would like some quality time amongst yourselves, so see you soon."

Though, before he left Castiel took him aside and spoke to him privately and said, "Again, thank you for helping me hide Viola Landon."

"Hey, it's no big deal. I don't want to see Michael or Lucifer get their hands here on earth. As far as I am considered helping you is in my best interest. Though, just between you and me I don't think you should get too attached. The way those two have been trying to find it could only end badly."

Castiel nodded and said, "I understand, but protecting Viola is my priority."

"Yeah, but she could end up dead quite easily."

Irked, Castiel retorted, "Yes, well your concern is duly noted."

Balthazar shook his head in exasperation at how naive his brother was being. He decided not to argue and disappeared. Meanwhile, Casitel turned to look for Viola. He saw her out on the balcony sitting on a straw beach chair. He went out to join her and sat down beside her on the next seat. Pensively, he narrowed his brow and gaze out at the sea and listened to the waves hitting the beach.

"It's so beautiful here."

"Yes, the view is—lovely."

Vi smiled and moved to sit beside Cas and reached over to kiss his cheek. "Yeah, I guess I have to take back what I said about Balthazar. He isn't as shady as I figured."

"No, he has his own reasons for helping. Balthazar likes the chaos this civil war has created among the angels. If either Michael or Lucifer should win then he'd lose the freedoms he has since acquired after leaving Heaven."

Vi exhaled deeply and pressed her head against his and said, "Yeah, well he did find us a nice place to stay. But I like that fact that you're here with me the best."

Castiel wrapped his arm around her and smiled. He was thrilled that Viola enjoyed his company. He also missed her presence and thought about her constantly. He didn't care about what Balthazar said. He knew the risk and the complications that were involved in loving his angel, but he felt that it was worth it. He had never felt this way about anyone before in his entire life.

"I love you, Viola."

The green-eyed angel beamed and replied, "I love you too, Cas."

Passionately, the two kissed and in a frenzy of hands, lips and teeth. Cas buried his hands into her dark hazel hair and heard her moan with delight. The sound was amazing that he had to release her lips to trail open mouth kisses down her throat and felt her gasp with ecstasy. Cas didn't know what was coming over him again, but he had to be with her. He had to make her his. He had to feel her Grace touching his.

"Vi…please."

The she-angel groaned and tried to pull Cas' shirt from out of his pants and raked her nails fervently across his back while she nipped at his neck. Cas growled at the contact and pulled her hands away to gaze into her emerald eyes with a fiery intent.

"No," he said in a stern voice. "Not here."

Casitel then got up and lead her towards the bedroom. He then kicked open the door and removed his trench coat and threw it over the back of a chair. Together they continued to kiss and caress while removing each other's clothes. Then with a gasp he pushed her down onto the bed and began to touch her reverently to the point were they were both overwhelmed with feelings of lust and love.

His breathed hotly trailed across her ear and in a deep tone he whispered, "I want to see you. I want to see you're Grace."

"Cas…"

He then nuzzled her hair and breathed in her cinnamon scent and bit her pulse unexpectedly. In response, he felt her shiver beneath him and gradually she let loose her celestial presence. A flicker of light revealed her wings spread out in the shadows. Casitel marveled at her beauty. She was so human and transient, yet similar to him and his brethren. She was his moral angel—filled with love and desire that had no beginning or end. He felt like he never truly existed until they met.

"Cas, please. I want you."

"Yes…"

XXX

**Location: Bobby's house, 9 months later **

Irked, Dean slammed the door to the refrigerator and pulled out a beer. He then used a bottle opener to break the cap and turned to face his brother and friend.

"Damn it, I don't get it? We get news from some stray demon that Lucifer and Raph have been keeping tabs on us looking for Vi and we've hardly seen Cas."

Sam crossed his arms over his chest and shrugged and said, "I don't see what the big deal is, Dean. I mean, the guy shows up when we need him. He was there when we handled that thing in Jacksonville."

Dean shook his head and took a gulp of his beer and said, "Yeah, but he's being more anti-social than usual. He just zaps in and zaps out without nothing in between."

Bobby asked, "Are you saying you miss talking to your boyfriend, Dean?"

Indignant, the hunter shouted, "No! I'm just saying he's keeping something from us. I can feel it."

Bobby laughed and said, "Yeah, he's keeping his girl, Dean. It's none of our business if the guy would rather spend his time with his girlfriend than with you."

"Yeah, ok, I guess you're right. It just annoying that ever time I ask him about Vi all he's got to say is 'she's safe' and then poof! He's gone. I mean, why bother asking us for help in the first place?"

Sam tried to be consoling and said, "Well, I'm sure Cas is handling it, Dean. If not he would have said something by now."

"Yeah, I guess…its like that it seems like the bad guys are the ones with all the cards and we've got nothing."

Suddenly, in a burst of air appeared Viola in the kitchen. She was crying out in pain and holding her full stomach for dear life. She collapsed onto the floor and in a flash Bobby and Sam tired to help her up. They saw that there was water all over the floor under her feet and she was limp with exhaustion.

Wide-eyed, Dean went to her and asked, "What's wrong?"

"The baby! Dean, it's the baby!"

"Shit! You're having it now? Where the hell is Cas?"

"I don't know. I tried calling him, but he never came. Oh, gods! Dean, I need him."

XXX

TBC

xxx

Author's Note:

Cliff hanger! OMG! I'm finally able to upload new chapters! It's been almost forever and seriously I tried to post through my livejournal link on my homepage in fanfiction(dot)net, but now I'm finally back on track. (Sorry for errors, I work without a beta)

Please write me a review. Kind words fuel my motivation. Thank you.


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note**: Warning, this chapter deals with childbirth and may make some people uncomfortable. Please be advised.

XXX

Forbidden Fruit

Chapter 24

**Location: Bobby's house**

Dean couldn't believe it. Vi and Cas had been gone for months and when she finally shows up she's having the baby. And if that wasn't enough, Castiel was a no show. Dean didn't know anything about babies. She was better off popping up at a hospital for Pete's sake.

"Damn it! What the hell do you mean Cas hasn't shown up? Don't you think he'd want to be here? I mean, it's his kid you're having!"

Viola desperately grabbed onto Dean's shoulder as she cringed with pain and said, "I don't know. I called him, but he's not answering. Oh gods, I'm scared! What if I can't do it, Dean?"

Bobby patted her arm and said, "I don't think you've got much of choice, honey. You're water's broke and you're having contractions. This baby is coming whether you say so or not."

Anxiously, Sam said, "Dean, we should get Vi to a hospital."

Viola groaned and held her swallow stomach painfully as another wave of pain hit her unexpected. Bobby looked at the two brothers and said, "I don't think she can go anywhere, Sam. I think we should call in an ambulance."

Sam nodded his head, "right" and pulled out his cell phone to call up an ambulance while Dean and Bobby stayed with Viola on the floor. Though, Dean had no idea what the hell he should be doing. All he could do was hold her hand while she squirmed in pain. Meanwhile, Bobby was trying to coach her into breathing. He was trying to time her contraction like he knew what he was saying.

Yet, in the back of Dean's mind he couldn't help wonder what the hell happened to Cas. Him skipping out when Vi needed him didn't seem possible. Castiel was head over heels in love with Viola that he'd never leave her during a time like this. It was obvious that something was wrong. Dean just didn't know what.

Though, in a whisper he muttered under his breath a prayer to summon his angel-friend back to earth. "Damn it, Cas. Viola needs you. Get your sorry ass down here right now."

"AAAH!" screamed Viola. "Oh, Dean. I think the baby is coming."

Frightened, the hunter said, "No! We haven't got the ambulance. Can't you hang on a bit longer?"

Irked, Bobby said, "Dean, this isn't an appointment. This is labor. Now, you two numbskulls go get me come clean sheets and warm water."

"Right," replied the elder Winchester.

The two brothers ran to quickly get what Bobby needed and left the two alone on the kitchen floor. Viola felt panic about what was happening. She thought Cas would be with. She didn't know where he had disappeared. Struggling, she bent forward on her knees and got down on all fours and panted heavily against the pain.

Bobby tried to easy her back, but she resisted and said, "No, I'm not laying on my back. Babies come better if I don't have to fight gravity."

The elder hunter considered this and rubbed her back. "Alright if you say so, but you have to push when you're about 10 centimeters. Hopefully, the ambulance will get here in time and you can get a medic." Then, as a distraction he asked, "So, have picked out name?"

In answer, Viola groaned and Dean and Sam rushed in with the supplies Bobby requested and laid them out on the floor. Bobby immediately set one of the sheets under her body and asked her if it was all right to see how far along she was to deliver. The Winchesters diverted their eyes and Bobby grumbled under his breath.

"Oh damn, I can see the head. She's good to deliver now."

"What! Now!" shouted Sam.

"Yeah, it's coming fast."

Dean asked, "But I thought labor took time?"

"Not always, Dean. One of you idiots go wait for the ambulance."

"I'll go," answered Sam quickly. The younger Winchester left his brother and Bobby to help Viola deliver the baby. He wasn't comfortable and felt useless. He only paused by the door and said, "I'll try calling Cas on the cell."

Annoyed, Dean growled, "Sammy—"

"AAAH!" groaned Viola loudly. She reached over and squeezed Dean's arm in a vice grip as the contraction shot through her sharply. Dean cringed at the unexpected pain. Jeez, it felt like she was going to break his arm in two. Meanwhile, Bobby used a knife to cut away at her clothes and under things so she'd have more leeway. However, he also couldn't escape her death grip. Viola grabbed onto his shoulder and squeezed him for dear life. It was much a strong grip he thought she's tear his arm right out of his shoulder. It had to be her angel strength.

Dean tried to pry himself free, but it was no use. He wasn't sure how long it took, but eventually Viola had her baby. He knew this because it started to cry. Viola exhaustedly released the hunters from her hold and shakingly reached down to lift her son.

She had never before felt so drained in her life, but in her hands was her newborn babe. And in hysterical joy she brought this new squirming naked goo covered infant into her arms and pressed him to her chest. She didn't care that he was crying and she was drenched in blood, sweat and afterbirth—she only cared that she finally had her baby.

"Oh my gods, he's so beautiful."

Suddenly, the sounds of sirens were heard outside and Sam finally returned with two medics. She heard the younger Winchester say that she was in the kitchen, but when they came in they paused to see she had already delivered her baby.

"Well, it seems we came took late," said one of the medic. He then bent down to check her son. "He seems ok to me, but we better get you two to the hospital for a full examination. Do you think you can walk? I can get the gurney."

Viola smiled and said, "Yeah, I think I can make it." She tried to get up, but then sat back down with a moan. "Ok, never mind."

"I can carry her," said Dean.

The medic grinned and replied, "No, we'll get the gurney. I think it will be safer for your wife that way."

Dean felt his eyes pop out of his head in shock and exclaimed, "No! No, she's not my wife! She's my—my—"

"Sister," answered Sam. "Is it ok if we ride with her to the hospital?"

"Sure, but only two. I don't think we have enough room for all three."

Bobby nodded and said, "Fine, I'll clean up and follow you boys in later. And try and see if you can get a hold of her boyfriend."

"Right," stammered Dean.

The Winchesters then left Bobby's for the hospital with Viola. They still had no idea what the heck happened to Cas, but Viola seemed to be doing ok. They just had to make sure no demons tried anything fishy. Dean just couldn't understand where Cas had gone.

XXX

**Location: hospital**

Viola was admitted to the hospital and was lying in bed with Dean at her side. Sam was with her the baby as the doctors and nurses were examining him. Dean thought it would be a good idea that they'd keep on eye on junior in case demons decided to show up and spoil everything.

"Any luck contacting Cas?"

"No, he's still not answering. I don't know, maybe he needs to charge his phone and he can't figure it out. The guys not exactly savvy with technology and I'm guessing he knew you were due any day."

"Yeah, Cas knew I was due. He's never left my side for more than a few days. He usually tells me if he's going to be gone for longer than that. He's actually pretty cute when he gets overprotective."

Dean narrowed his brow. "Overprotective? Cute? Are we taking about the same guy? I'm mean sure, he's got those big sad puppy eyes, but seriously?"

Viola smiled and said, "Oh come on, you know he can be totally oblivious about ordinary things."

Dean smirked and answered, "Yeah, but being a no show when you call is serious. Anyway, there's no use speculating. You need rest. How are you doing?"

The new mother shrugged. "I'm sore, but ok. In fact, I feel sort of relieved. I think I can muster up my angel-powers and heal completely."

"Wow, that's impressive."

Viola grinned and reached over to take Dean's hand and said, "Yeah, it's good to see you again Dean—Sam and Bobby too, but I want to help you guys find Cas. I don't want to stay here. I'd rather go somewhere familiar. I'll go heal up in the bathroom and then we can go pick up the baby and Sam."

"Ok," replied the hunter.

He watched as Viola slowly got herself up from bed and made her way to the restroom and shut the door. It was pretty handy that angel-healing thing that she and Castiel could whip out like magic. Dean couldn't even count the number of times he wished he could just poof his injuries away, but it was the occupational hazard of being a hunter. There were no rewards for killing demons.

However, oddly Dean noticed a nurse was waiting just outside the door. She was just standing there and looking in that he figured that he wanted something so he spoke to her and said, "Hey, can I help you?"

The nurse smiled and said, "I'm looking for Viola Landon."

"Oh, well she's in the bathroom right now, just give her a minute."

Viola stepped out of the bathroom fully healed. She swung the door open and reached up her arms to stretch. She made a noise of relief and turned to Dean. He rose to stand beside her and said, "Vi, there's a nurse here who wants to talk to you."

"Sure," she replied.

Viola then turned to the nurse and saw through her disguise to what she really was—a demon. In a flash, Viola drew her sword into her hand and grabbed the nurse by the throat and pressed her up against the wall.

"You! What the hell are you doing here?"

The nurse smiled morbidly and her eyes turned black. She gaze down at Viola like she didn't care she was being choked and said, "We're coming for you. We want your baby for a trade. You want your boyfriend back than you give us your son."

Enraged, Viola stabbed the demon in the shoulder with her sword and raised her hand in preparation to send the dark spirit back to hell. Dangerous, she-angel said, "Well, you can tell your boss he can forget it!" Viola then pressed her palm on her forehead and in a burst of light the demon was expelled of the poor nurse in a black cloud and disappeared.

Meanwhile, Dean was a little taken back at how forceful his friend was being. He understood that she was mad about Castiel, but her moves were a lot more advanced than he remembered. Though, pissed the she-angel plucked her sword out of the nurse's body and let her drop to the ground. She started to march down the hall and Dean followed her trail.

"Vi—"

"No, not now Dean. I need to pick up my son."

Dean grabbed her arm and said, "Wait, Vi you need to calm down. I'll help you find Cas."

The green-eyed woman frowned and brushed his hand away to hold onto his shoulder. She ignored his words and zapped them both directly inside the nursery. Sam stunned to see the two of them pop out of nowhere from his vantage point on the other side of the nursery's observatory. And Dean was equally surprised to find himself surrounded by babies.

"What the hell?"

Dean watched as Viola checked the labels on the cribs and picked up her son. Viola smiled at her little boy and saw that he was asleep. Gently, she caressed his head and felt the weight of him against her chest. He was so warm and tiny. She really ought to give him a name. Yet, she was broke from her motherly spell when Sam began to bang on the glass with his fist and shouted for Dean.

Muffled, they heard him say, "Dean! Dean, we've got to leave!"

Then, to the elder Winchester's horror he saw that the entire hospital was possessed by demons. Patients, doctors and nurses were all being controls by evil spirits and they were walking towards them like mindless zombies.

"Oh shit!" said Dean and he rushed up to Viola and grabbed her hand firmly. "Come on, we've got to go!"

Dean rushed to the door, but quickly closed it tight when he saw the demons trying to break in. He had to figure out a way to get to Sammy. He glanced over at Viola and she nodded in understanding. Quickly, he took her hand again and in a flash she transported them beside the younger Winchester in the hallway.

Sam pulled out his gun and began shooting some of the possessed that were getting to close for comfort, but with Dean's hand on his shoulder and his other on Vi's, they disappeared.

The next thing Sam knew they were all in the Impala with Dean in the driver's seat. Dean had to admit that was the neatest transportation he had ever experienced. Even Cas never zapped them away that well. He didn't even feel queasy.

"Drive!" shouted the she-angel.

Dean didn't need to be told twice. In an instant the group was burning rubber down the road and headed out towards the open highway. Yet, Viola couldn't help crying and used her hand to wipe away her tears from her face. She didn't understand how the most wonderful day of her life could also turn out to be so bad. She still wanted Cas. She needed him with her, but know she knew that his absence was devil's plan. They were trying to blackmail her into giving them her baby, but she wasn't going to do that. No, if there was one thing she learned about angels is that they didn't care about right or wrong. They thought they were above such things and she was going to prove them wrong. Silently, Viola vowed she'd find Castiel no matter what.

XXX

TBC

XXX

Yeah, poor Castiel got kidnapped by the bad guys. Now Viola and the Winchesters have to figure out how to save him, but will she make the exchange? Or will plans go horrible wrong?

Please review. Thank you.


	25. Chapter 25

Forbidden Fruit

Chapter 25

Castiel had gone to a church in Missouri to speak with one of his comrades only to discover that it was a trap. It turned out Lucifer had plans for him. He came personal to earth in a less than adequate vessel just to ensnare him to lure Viola out of hiding. It appeared that Balthazar had done well in giving him the former home of the demon in California. However, Castiel was weary. Viola was due to give birth any day. He feared she would do something foolish in order to retrieve him.

"Castiel…" drawled Lucifer. "Tell me, what is it like to be with another angel?"

Cas frowned. He would like nothing better than to leave, but after Lucifer summoned him and slain his comrade, he trapped him within a holy flame. He was completely immobilized and had no means to escape.

Yet, in honesty he replied, "It is hard to explain…it is overwhelming."

The devil smiled. "Ah, that's what I like about you, Castiel. You are so blindly committed to the humans and yet you go off and do the most unexpected things."

Castiel was uncomfortable hearing any such praise from Lucifer and decided to cut to the chase. "What do you want?"

Lucifer grinned and grandly stated, "Why, your first born son! Yeah, he'll make a hell of a vessel—no more rotting inadequates, no more waiting around for Sammy Winchester to come over to the Dark Side and no more delay. All I have to do is sprinkle a little demon blood, a bit of persuasion and there you go—a prefect vessel."

"But you still need consent."

Lucifer met Castiel's gaze pass the fire and said, "Yes, it is a pesky oversight, but like I said, a bit of persuasion can go a long way."

Annoyed, Castiel darned to step closer to the flames and replied, "Yes, but the child is still an infant and Viola will ensure that you do not corrupt him."

The devil smirked and said, "Oh, but that's were you come in. I'm sure our little angel can't resist coming to her prince-charming's rescue. And when she does, she'll give me the child."

XXX

**Location: motel**

Dean was calling Bobby on the phone while he paced in the room. Sammy was setting up their gear and Viola was sitting on the bed wearing a spare T-shirt and sweat pants from Dean. She somehow managed to block out the chaos of where Cas was and the demons at the hospital and was just amazed at the baby in her arms.

The newborn was so soft and warm and sleepy. He had a little tuff of dark brown hair on his head and his eyes were blue just like Castiel. He was the most adorable sight Viola had ever seen. Smiling, she held him close and rocked him gentle.

"I can't wait to show you to Cas, but you still need a name."

The elder Winchester closed his phone and said, "Call him Dean. Name him after his favorite uncle."

Sammy narrowed his brow. "Or you can name him Samuel. You don't want him to grow up like Dean."

Dean frowned. "Hey, what's wrong with that? I turned out ok…well mostly ok. Demon problems aside."

Viola smiled and said, "Well, thanks guys, but I was thinking of naming him after my father, Victor."

The brothers paused and thought over the name. Dean finally smiled at Vi in return and said, "Yeah, Victor's a good name. It's got a nice ring to it and doesn't sound too angelic, but remember if you change your mind you can still call him Dean."

Viola smirked and changed the subject. "Yeah, really funny, Dean but I don't like this demon thing. I mean, they're threatening me and asking me to hand over Victor for Cas. I can't do that. It's ridiculous!"

Dean leaned against he wall and crossed his arms over his chest and said, "Yeah, not to mention something only Rumpelstltskin would say."

Sam narrowed his brow at his brother and in response he shrugged. "Well, it's the truth, Sammy. Though, I think that demon ambush back at the hospital was only a one-time thing. I called Bobby who knows someone who works at the place and reported in that every thing looks ok."

The younger brother said, "Yeah, but that could just be a front. We should check it out and see if it's really clear."

Viola looked up and asked, "But what about Cas? They've got Cas. We should go find him."

"Yeah, but we don't know where and most likely going to be a trap. I don't think Lucifer can possess a baby. I don't get his plan."

Dean frowned. "Sammy's got a point. I thought angels need a vessel to give their consent in order to be somebody's meat-suit. You can't ask a baby who can't even talk to be a vessel and isn't it weird if the devil did possess some little kid? I mean, it isn't exactly intimating."

Viola bit her lip and said, "Yeah, that doesn't add up, but if this is a ransom and they want to make an exchange than won't they tell me where to meet?"

"Most likely, but you shouldn't go," said Sam. "Not without a plan."

"Or back up," added Dean.

The she-angel got up and began to pace. "Alright, I get it. But I need to get some things from the store and then I'll—I'll sit it out when you go to the hospital."

The two brothers were surprised. Dean looked at her suspiciously and asked, "Whoa, are you planning on ditching us? Cause I know you like to fight since you got lessons on kick-ass from Raph."

Viola shook her head and sat back down with a huff and said, "No that's not it. Off the top of my head, I'm thinking I need a shower. I need baby supplies. I need clothes. I need money. I need someone to watch baby-sit Victor and most of all I _need_ Cas." She then stared intently into Dean's eyes and stated, "I need him."

Reassuringly, the elder Winchester said, "Don't worry, Vi. We'll get him back, but first off I think you should do like you had planned." Dean then pulled out his wallet and took out some cash and handed it to her and added, "Ok, here some money so you can take care of Victor and meanwhile me and Sammy will check out the hospital for any stray demons. We'll met up later and figure out a plan."

Sam then got up and picked up their bags and followed his brother out the door. At the last minute he turned to Viola and said, "Right, be careful, Vi. Don't stay out too long and seal the door when you get back."

The she-angel nodded and the two brothers left. Though once in the parking lot, Sam caught up to Dean and said, "Jeez, I don't like this, Dean. Vi vulnerable and we can't just leave her. She can't fight off demons and watch her son at the same time."

Dean leaned over the top of the Impala and looked at Sammy and said, "Yeah, I know and that's why you're staying."

"What?"

Sam watched as his brother entered the car and shut the door. Though the window on the passenger's side Dean said, "Look, I'm sure those hell dorks are just trying to split us up so they can get to Vi. When she's alone they're probably take their chances and snatch the kid and forget the trade. So, I want you to stay behind and keep an eye out for Vi while I go swing by the hospital and see if I can get some information."

The younger Winchester narrowed his brow, but then quietly nodded. "Ok, sounds right, but Dean this is something major. If the demons are after Vi then its probably Lucifer pulling the strings."

"Yeah, I know, Sammy. Stay safe."

XXX

In the motel room Viola finally took a shower and placed Victor in a nest of towels on the floor so she could keep on eye on him. She didn't want to risk taking any chances even if she was being extra paranoid. In a rush, she towel dried her hair as best she could and put on Dean's spare clothes and shoes and headed out the door with her newborn to buy supplies. Meanwhile, in the shadows Sammy was keeping an eye on her from a distance.

Sam watched as Vi brought some clothes at a store. She had on a light blue blouse, a black skirt and tall boots. She then headed to a drugstore to get some baby things, but just as she went in he noticed a black eyed demon trailing her from behind. Sam decided to go in as well. The demon could be trying to steal Vi's baby.

In the drugstore, Sammy scanned the store and noticed thankfully that there weren't that many people. Vi was looking over the diaper section and looked loaded down with a pushcart while holding her son in her arms. She looked like any other new mother in a store that it was hard to believe that she just given birth hours before.

However, as he turned away for a moment to spot the demon he lost sight of her—she was gone, but suddenly she was beside him and slapped him across the arm.

"Ow!"

"Sam Winchester! What are you doing following me?"

The younger hunter rubbed his arm and bashfully replied, "Uh-nothing. I was just making sure that you were ok." He then leaned in close and whispered, "I saw a demon follow you in. A guy in a hood with a green cap."

Startled, the new mother harshly whispered back, "Damn it! Why won't these jerks leave me alone!"

"You're kids a super vessel, Vi."

The she-angel rolled her eyes. "Sammy, don't. Look, do you see him?"

"Yeah, he by the soap aisle."

"Can you take him?"

"One demon, no problem."

Viola bit her bottom lip and began shoving her things into her shopping bag like a shoplifter. Curious, Sam asked, "What are you doing?"

However, she didn't answer. Instead, she shoved the bag in his arms and grabbed his arm and took a deep breath, but nothing happened. Sam looked at her funny and noticed she looked pissed. Irked, Viola growled and said, "Shit, they must have sealed the place. I was trying to zap us out of here."

Pensively, the younger Winchester said, "Vi, it's ok. I think I may have a plan."

XXX

A few minutes later, Viola strolled out from the aisles with her cart and baby in her arms and headed towards the cash register. She paid for her things and was about to exit the store when suddenly the demon blocked her path with a gun.

"Ok lady, hand over the kid and no one gets hurt!"

XXX

TBC

XXX

Thanks for your kind reviews. I appreciate it. I'm sorry about the delay, but I sort of lost my muse.

Please review (again). Thank you.


	26. Chapter 26

Forbidden Fruit

Chapter 26

Viola was scared to death when she saw the demon confront her with the gun. Desperately, she immediately clutched her baby to her chest and ran back into the store. In reaction, the demon fired off several shots in pursuit, but only succeeded in breaking a few jars of jam and cans of tomato soup. Irritated, the demon seethed and cursed under his breath and quickly moved to follow her in.

The demon ignored the few customers huddling in the aisles and fled. His sole purpose was to track down the angel and take the kid to Lucifer. Nothing else matter. Only the mission to the dark father he served.

"Come out, come out where ever you are? You can't hide from me, angel-cakes."

The demon peeked around the corner at the end of the row and was instantly knocked over the head with a red fire extinguisher Vi had ripped off the back wall. The unsuspecting demon fell flat on his back and dropped the gun.

Viola was then drew her angelic-sword into her palm from thin air and was about to slay the demon back into hell, but in a flash the black-eyed monster was up again. The two wrestled for the sword, but the demon managed to shove her body into the aisle beside them and sent the products flying. He used his foot to kick her back towards the ground and grinned down at her viciously.

"Nice try, babe but no more games. Where's the kid?"

"Oh, yeah—like I'm going to tell you!"

Viola then tried to kick the demon in the pants, but he grabbed her foot and cut her across the shin with the blade. She hissed out in pain and watched as the demon laughed.

He then bent down and grabbed her by her hair and breathed on her face and said, "Come on, angel-cakes. You know you can't win. Lucifer wants your kid and what Lucifer wants, he gets."

Viola grabbed his wrist and replied, "Yeah, well we'll see."

The she-angel then boxed the demon's ear and summoned her sword back into her hand. She used her weapon and drove it into the gut of the demon. In a startled gasped he held the wound for a moment and then dropped down onto her like a dead weight and his evil presence disappeared.

With a groan, Viola shoved the body off her and rolled over onto her stomach and moved to stand. She sighed in relief and brushed back her hair.

"Damn, demon," she muttered under her breath.

Slowly, she walked towards the diaper aisle and moved the large plastic packages aside so she could reach her baby, but to her horror she saw that the shopping basket she placed her son in was gone.

"Looking for this?"

Viola turned and saw another demon, this time it was woman dressed like a soccer mom in a pair of sweats. At her feet was the orange shopping basket and in her arms was her bundle of joy, yet in annoyance the she-demon pulled off the blanket and revealed that it wasn't the baby, but a doll.

Irked, she pulled off the doll's head and dropped it down onto the floor. The plastic head rolled down the aisle at Viola's feet and stopped at the edge of a shelf. The heavy eye-lashed baby-dolls blinked and squeaked "mama."

Viola lifted up her gaze and said, "You made mama angry."

The she-demon smirked, "Bring it, birdie. Then you can tell me where the real kid is."

Suddenly, the lights in the store began to flicker and to the she-demon's surprise Viola revealed her wings. In a full spread of cosmic feathers, she appeared in front of the demon in the blink of an eye and grabbed her by the throat.

"You demons don't seem to realize who you are dealing with here. I'm not some human. I'm an angel."

XXX

Meanwhile, in the parking lot Sam took baby Victor out to safety out of the store. He fled with the rest of the people out of the store after the demon fired the first shot. He had him pressed secure in his jacket against his chest. The baby seemed to be doing ok and wriggled a bit before yawning. It was hard to believe that this baby could herald the end of humanity—or that this was Castiel's son.

Softly, Sammy said, "It's going to be ok, little guy. Your mom's going to be fine…or at least I hope she is."

"Awww, well isn't that sweet. Uncle Sammy taking babysitting Lucifer's new vessel."

The younger-hunter turned around and glared. "Ruby, what are you doing here?"

The she-demon shrugged and said, "Say as all the other demons, Sammy. The boss wants the kid and I aim to deliver."

Sam stepped back and raised his hand. "No, Ruby, stop. You don't have to do this."

Ruby smirked and said, "Oh, but I do, Sammy. Father has big plans for the little tike. Now, don't make this harder on yourself than it has to be. Just hand over the kid and you and big bird can go free."

Sam shook his head and narrowed his brow and said, "No, I can't. I can't do that, Ruby. I told Vi that's I would take care of her kid. I can't just hand him over to the Devil."

The she-demon smiled. "Well, I was kind of hoping you want to do this the hard way."

Suddenly, from out of nowhere a group of demons gathered all around her and started to close in. The young hunter cursed under his breathed and deiced he couldn't risk an all out fight with the baby and bolt out of the parking lot and ran.

"Hunt him down"—order Ruby—"And bring me the kid."

XXX

**Location: hospital **

Elsewhere, Dean was checking out the hospital for any stray supernatural activity. It wasn't like demons advertised so openly all the time and in broad daylight. Lucifer must be pulling out all the stops in order to get his hands on Vi's new baby. Though, suspiciously Dean couldn't figure out why the Devil would want the kid now anyway. He was only like—less than a day old and already he sent his goons out to take him. And even though it was a weird mental image, Dean suspected there was a lot more going on than Lucifer trying to take over the world as an infant. It just didn't add up.

However, all Dean could see was an average hospital. All the supernatural activity was gone and nobody seemed to remember what the heck just happened hours before. It was the strangest turn out of demonic possession Dean had seen to date. Demons don't just pop-in and pop-out. They usually had a game plan.

Dean sighed and pulled out his cell phone and called Sammy. He might have had better luck sticking with Vi than he did.

"Yo, Sammy. Pick up. Come on."

Yet, oddly the phone continued to ring. Dean eventually ended up in voice-mail and left a short message just in case.

"Sammy, this is Dean. I'm at the hospital and everything looks clean. No one seems to remember what happened and I'm heading out. See you in a few."

Dean then clicked his phone shut after sending and looked up to see a patient—a little boy holding his stuff bear like it meant dear life. Frowning, Dean strode up and tried to get his attention. The boy reminded him a little of Ben.

"Yeah, are you ok?"

The boy looked up at him, but didn't say anything. Instead, he shrunk away and shook his head as an answer. Dean took it as an answer anyway and kneeled down beside him by the chair.

"Yeah, it's ok. Did you have a bad dream, kid?"

Fearful, the boy asked, "Are you one of the monsters?"

"Monsters? Uh, no—no the monsters aren't here. Everything looks ok. Why? What did you see?"

The boy pointed to his eye and whispered, "The monsters make people's eyes look funny."

Dean pressed his lips at the surprisingly true statement and nodded. "Yeah, I've noticed that. Did the monsters say anything?"

The boy answered, "They say they want 'the child' and something about a lady."

The elder Winchester sighed, "Yeah, I got that, kid."

Dean was somehow sure he wouldn't get any useful information from the boy. He looked really scared and asking more questioned seemed to him to be more trouble than it was worth. He already knew about the demons wanting Vi. It was another dead end. There wasn't like a stray demon around to beat the information out of.

He stood up to leave, but the boy stopped him and said, "Hey, mister. I'm worried. My mom came to visit me, but she turned funny like everybody else and walked out. Have you seen her?"

Curious, Dean said, "You mean you're mom didn't came back like everyone else?"

The boy shook his head. "No, do you know where she went?"

Inwardly, Dean thought it over. Damn, it meant that some of the demons were still around. Probably the stronger ones that couldn't stay in the humans they possessed. It meant that some of them might be still after Vi and her baby.

"Shit! Sammy!"

Irked, Dean wished Sammy would pick up his damn phone, but at the same time feared he'd been attacked by the demons while tailing Vi. In a rush, he ran to his Impala and headed out toward the road. He needed to get to Sammy and warn him before it was too late.

Meanwhile, while driving Dean decided to hell with rules and called up Chuck. Muttering as it rang, Dean said, "Come on, come on. Don't be a dork, Chuck and answer the god damn phone."

After a beat, the phone picked up and on the other line answered a blurry-eyed prophet from a hangover state. "H-hello? Hello? Who is this?"

"Chuck! Jeez! It's me, Dean. Look, I need to ask you something—something important—"

"No, no, no I can't. This isn't a good time for me, Dean."

"Look, shut up and listen. Vi had her baby and I think she and Sammy have been jumped by demons. They took Cas for Pete's sake. You should know this crap already. Why the hell am I explaining it to you?"

"…Uh, I don't know?"

"Ok, don't tell me something I don't know. Like where the hell is Cas. Where the heck are they keeping him?"

"Oh, I'm not sure I'm allowed to tell you that information. It's like major interfering, Dean."

"To hell with that, Chuck! And answer me! Are you going to help me save Cas and the freakin' world or not?"

"Gee, when you put it that way—ok."

"Gods, thank you. So?"

"So, Cas is in a church in Missouri. It's called the Brother's of Light, and yes it's sort of a cheesy name. Oh, but you should be careful, Dean. Lucifer is there and he has a spell to speed things along."

Dean narrowed his brow and asked, "What the heck does that mean?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen that far yet. When I do I'll let you know."

"Right, thanks Chuck."

"Good luck, Dean."

XXX

TBC

XXX

Please review. Thank you.


	27. Chapter 27

Forbidden Fruit

Chapter 27

It didn't take Viola long to get rid of the demons that tried to concern her at the store. And since being trained by Raphael personally in Heaven, she had become an excellent fighter. However, Viola knew that the demons would have realized by now that she didn't have her baby. They were likely hunting down Sam.

Quickly, she exited the store and looked around the parking lot for the younger Winchester, but there was no one around. She tried reaching for her phone, but remembered that her things were still at the hospital. They had made her wear a gown and took all her belongs in a bag. It meant she not only couldn't call Sam, but she couldn't call Cas.

"Damn," she muttered under her breathed.

Viola had no idea where they had gone. Yet, thankfully Dean pulled up in his Impala and swiftly parked the car. He jogged up to the confused angel and asked, "Where's Sammy?"

Frightened, Viola answered, "I don't know. I—I was ambushed at the store. Sam was following me. I gave him Victor so they could make an escape, but I don't know where they went. Can you try calling him on your phone? I left mine at the hospital."

Dean shook his head. "No, I already tried Sammy's phone. He isn't answering, but I found out at the hospital that there are still some demons hanging around. They probably tailed us and are after the baby."

Viola tried to hold back her tears and said, "Oh gods, I don't know what to do, Dean. I can't let they have my baby."

"Whoa! Hold on, Vi. Nobody is going to get your baby. I promise, me and Sammy are going to do everything we can to protect you."

The elder Winchester then gathered her up into a hug and rubbed her back. It seemed to calm her down and she quickly rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. Dean let her have a moment to breathe and waited for her to meet his glance.

" Ok, so I called up Chuck and I got where they're keeping Cas."

Shocked, the she-angel said, "Then we've got to go! We have to save Cas."

Dean drew in a deep breath and added, "But Lucifer is there with him. He's got some evil plan cooked up and is waiting for his minions to bring him the baby."

Viola sternly stated, "I don't care. I have to save Castiel. Tell me where he is."

Dean held her by the shoulders to get her to stop. Firmly, he met her gaze and said, "Vi, it's so a trap. I think we should go look for Sammy and the baby."

"I don't know where Sam is!" shouted the she-angel. "But we know where Cas is and I'm going to save him."

Exasperated, Dean rolled his eyes and said, "Look, I know you're mad, but rushing in with all guns a blazing with the Devil isn't going to do anything. Lucifer is strong. You won't be able to stop him. Our best bet is to look for your son and keep him out of danger."

Inside, Viola was fuming. She didn't want to listen, but she knew that Dean was right. She could just take on Lucifer by herself. The jerk had her beloved Cas and was hunting down her baby. She had to keep her head. She had think things through. She had to find Victor and then save Cas. It was the only way things were going to work.

However, before either one of them could move to start their search they heard groan and out stumbled a bloody and beaten Sam. He had a black eye, a swollen lip and was clutching his arm. It looked broken and he was bleeding from his nose.

"Dean…"

"Sammy!"

Shocked, the elder brother ran towards him and supported him up while Viola opened the passenger side of the Impala and helped to set him in. Sam slumped down in the sit with a moan and consciously wiped the blood on his hands onto his shirt.

Dean quickly pulled out a spare shirt he had in the backseat and gingerly Sam pressed it to his nose. Blurry eyed, he faced Viola and said, "I'm sorry, Vi but Ruby came and took your son."

"What!" yelled the elder Winchester. "That bitch! I knew she was nothing but a two bit snake."

Viola swiftly asked, "Where is she? Where did she take Victor?"

"She took him. She took him to Lucifer."

Startled, Viola turned to face the elder hunter and said, "You've got to tell me where he is, Dean. I can't wait."

"No," he replied. "You're thinking of doing something stupid. I already told you, Vi. You can't take on Lucifer by yourself."

Irked, the she-angle said, "I don't care. I have to Dean. I have to try."

In response, the elder Winchester sighed and turned his gaze skyward. It was a crazy plan to take on the freakin' Devil, but it looked like it couldn't be helped. They had to try because there wasn't any other choice. And with a reluctant nod Dean met her green-eyed gaze to give his consent.

"Alright, but first take care of Sammy. You still have angel-mojo. You can fix him up quick. Then, we head over to Bobby's and pick up some gear—holy oil, bullets anything and everything that can give us an edge."

In a groggy voice, Sam asked, "What about Samuel? We could use the manpower. You know, just in case."

Dean ran his hand through his hair and inwardly thought it over and said, "No, Samuel may have the extra people, but they'll be no good against Lucifer."

Suddenly, Viola said, "Then maybe Balthazar could help. He helped keep me and Cas hidden from the angels. Maybe he'll help us get him back."

Surprised, the two brothers were taken back. They had no idea the rogue-angel was any help at all. He seemed the self-interest sort of guy. He didn't seem to give a damn about what was happening to the angels at all. Viola saw the look of disbelief in the brothers' expressions and began to explain.

"Ok, Balthazar is shady, but he came through for Cas. It wouldn't hurt to ask, but I'm not sure how to contact him."

Sammy looked to Dean and said, "It sounds like a long shot."

"Yeah, but like the lady said, it wouldn't hurt to ask. Now come on, let's head over to Bobby's the sooner the better. We've got to get to Missouri."

XXX

**Location: Bobby's house**

It didn't take long for the Winchesters and company to make it to Bobby's place. The elder-hunter was in his study when the group came in. Viola had healed Sam in the car on the way, but there was still blood on his shirt. Bobby was disturbed by the sight and asked, "What the hell is going on?"

Dean said, "No time for talk, Bobby we need to gear up and go."

The elder-man frowned. "Why? What's wrong? Where the baby?"

Viola marched in and reached over to pull out a marker from Bobby's desk draw. "He was taken by demons. We're going rescue him."

Flabbergasted, Bobby got up and said, "Holy heck! How bad?"

"The Devil bad," answered Sam.

Quickly, the elder-hunter began to head towards the basement and said, "Damn, let me get the good stuff downstairs."

Yet, as Sammy watched Bobby leave he noticed that Viola was drawing some marks all over her hands and arms with the pen. Puzzled, he asked, "What the heck is that?"

She answered without looking up and muttered, "Enochian spells. They prevent demon magic from working—well, most of them." She suddenly called out, "Dean, I need you for a minute."

"Yeah?"

Then, to the elder Winchester's dismay she pulled out her angelic-sword out of thin air and used the blade to cut his skin on the inside of his arm. Shocked, Dean hissed, "Damn it! What the hell?"

"Relax, I just need some human blood to draw a seal."

Viola then pulled Dean's T-shirt up and began to doodle a weird Enochian seal onto his chest. Sammy watched in confusion as she worked, but then to his amazement he was next. Viola quickly yanked Sam's shirt and drew the same thing.

Dean looked down at himself tried to see what she had done and tried to make sense out of its meaning. "Uh, not that I'm complaining here, but what the hell is this?"

Viola finished her work on Sam and stood back to see how it turned out and turned to Dean and said, "It's a protection spell."

"Against what exactly?"

"It will protect you against dark and or evil intent. It should make it that Lucifer and the demons will have to get up close and personal if they want to try something on you. So, no super demon powers should be able to toss you around."

Impressed, Dean said, "Wow…you so have to teach me."

"Don't get too excited, Dean. It isn't going to protect you from everything. Now, are you ready?"

Bobby then strode in carrying a large plastic container of holy oil and handed it to Sam. He then cocked his shotgun and stated, "I'm ready. Let's get this show on the road."

However, Dean turned to him and said, "No, Bobby. You're staying."

"The hell I am! You boys are about to take on the Devil. What the heck do you expect me to do? Just sit this one out?"

Sam stepped forward and said, "No, but you've got to see if you can get a hold of Balthazar. Vi said she thinks he can help. We need you to see if you can find him and tell him about Cas."

The elder-brother added, "Yeah, it's a long shot, but Balthazar maybe our backup. He and Cas are old buddies. He might stick his neck out for him. When you get a lead tell him to meet us in Missouri, at the Brother's of Light."

"Right," muttered Bobby. "Just don't get killed—again."

Then, without another word Viola grabbed onto Sam and Dean's shoulders and in a flash of wind and light they were transported away to meet the Devil and save Castiel.

XXX

**Location: Missouri, church – The Brother's of Light**

"Hey, boss. Did you miss me?" asked Ruby as she strode into the church with baby Victor in her arms. The infant was fussing and making whimpering sounds. Ruby had to try and keep her hold on him as he wriggled and squirmed. She didn't like the child. He was too pure and too full of light. He was way more angelic than she thought he'd be.

"Here, you can have him. He reeks clean."

Lucifer smiled and picked up the babe. The infant began to cry and anxiously Castiel tried to move passed the circle of holy flame, but could not. Instead, all he could do was draw as close as possible and try and look. Lucifer cooed at the baby supported his bottom and head like kidnapping babies was a typical thing.

"Oh, who's a big boy? You are, yes you are."

Infuriated, Castiel stated, "Enough! I've had enough of your insipid charade! I demand to know what you plan to do with my child, immediately."

Lucifer laughed and moved towards the flames and replied, "Oh, nothing to worry about. I'm just making sure junior here grows up strong and healthy. After all, he is going to be my new vessel and what a vessel he will make." He then moved the baby at arm's length and held him up in the air and added, "Just look at him! He's perfect. There hasn't been so much angelic blood born to man in centuries. I should be made flesh and bone in this form."

"No, you're forgetting something, Lucifer. You still need a vessel's consent. You can't possess him without it."

In reaction, Lucifer grinned and said, "It's just a minor setback. Junior here is going to open to the idea. After all, he'll have no one but me and if that doesn't work I could always threaten his daddy."

Inwardly, Castiel was so enraged. He could not believe the depths this evil was willing to go to violate his child simply to gain freedom. However, in honesty it was not the act itself that disgusted him, but the fact that it was _his_ child. Castiel had waited many months at Viola's side as she prepared for the baby. In their California home they had lived like husband and wife. He protected and provided her while she grew heavy and round with child. She had become his center. She was his world and the prospect of their future infant had given both she and him great joy. Viola told him of her vision of motherhood and the life she wished to share with him. Together they would be a family—a family of three. It was all encompassing and as time passed on, he grew more and more in love with the idea of being a father to his babe.

It filled him with so make hatred to know that Lucifer threaten those dreams. He was going to take away his child—a child he had never held or met. Castiel couldn't stand for it. He had to break free. He had to save his baby.

"Nothing….neither Heaven or Hell will stop me from slaying you, Lucifer if you harm my son."

Lucifer saw the venom in rebel-angel's gaze and smiled at him in amusement. "Well, there isn't anything you can do about it, is there?"

The Devil then placed the baby on the floor in the middle of a strange seal and used a knife to cut his palm and started to chant. He circled the infant with his blood and then used his powers to activate the magic. In a blast of blinding white light baby-Victor was consumed whole in it's rays. Castiel could see nothing. All he could do was watch on in dread. He hardly noticed the flicker of air beside him or the fact that he was no longer alone. It wasn't until Viola grabbed his shoulder that he realized she had come to rescue him.

"Vi, the baby!"

However, in a powerful boom she was knocked off her feet and towards the ground. She didn't know what was happening. It was all happening too fast. She could hardly see and her ears were ringing in her head. Yet, all at once everything grew silent and still and in the dim she saw someone standing over her like a fog.

"Cas?"

XXX

TBC

XXX

Cliffhanger! What did Lucifer do to Vi and Cas' baby? Can the Winchester's help? Is this the end of the world?

Please reivew and give your suggestions. Thank you.


	28. Chapter 28

Forbidden Fruit

Chapter 28

"Cas?"

Viola asked curiously, but she saw that she it wasn't him. The man standing in front of her was a stranger. She had never seen before. He had dark hair, green eyes and he was completely naked. He looked to be in his late teens and was gazing out in a daze. She studied him in confusion and was taken back when Castiel reached out and took her hand.

"Vi, are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, but—him—he's—"

"And you would be right" spoke Lucifer with a grin from behind the naked man. He placed his hand over the bare shoulder of the stranger and gave it a pat. "Yes, junior here has grown quite a bit."

"Why?" asked Castiel perplexed.

Lucifer shrugged and answered, "I hate waiting. This way saves me loads of time. I can now just take over junior here and start taking over the world."

"Over my dead body."

Hotly, Castiel stepped forward and pushed Viola behind him. There was a burning intensity behind his eyes. He then drew a punch at the Devil, but effortlessly he caught his fist. Lucifer tilted his head at the rebel-angel and was amazed at his gall to even try to hurt him. Castiel didn't stand a chance. Instead, he quickly tossed him aside like a rag doll and watched as he collided into the pews.

Viola lunged forward with her sword in hand and made to stab Lucifer in the heart, but without blinking an eye he grabbed the blade with his hand and ignored the blood that ran between his fingers and laughed.

"Well, aren't you feisty? Don't you know you can't kill me, angel?"

Viola struggled to break her sword free from his hold, but he wouldn't let go. He saw the terror in her human green eyes and smirked even more. He saw her look towards her beloved Castiel for help, but he was still worn out from holy fire. He wouldn't be getting up anytime soon. Pleased, he snatched her up at the back of her neck and twisted a fist full of her dark brown hair until she gasped in pain.

"Not even your boyfriend is powerful enough to kill me, Viola."

"Yeah, well I sure as hell won't stop trying!" shouted Dean.

The elder Winchester stepped out from his spot behind a pillar with his gun draw and fired a round into the side of the Devil's head. The impact made Vi's heart jump and scare her back to reality. Quickly, she managed to pry free from the stunned Devil and rushed to Castiel. Meanwhile, Sam through his coat over Victor and forced him to take cover behind the altar place.

Annoyed, Lucifer glared at Dean and raised his hand to render him useless with his power, but was surprised to see that his power had no effect. Dean grinned and reached into his pocket to throw a water-balloon at the fall angel's feet. Confused, the Devil watched as he then clicked open a lighter and threw it at the ground.

"Yeah, well today is full of surprises."

The light from the lighter set off the holy oil in the water-balloon and suddenly without warning Lucifer engulfed in the mystical flames. Irked, he hissed at the jumping sparks, but raised his hand to snuff out the blaze. However, seizing an opportunity Dean reached down and picked up Viola's discarded heavenly blade. He didn't waste anytime. He decided to give the kind of all demons all he was worth and drove that angel-sword right into his gut. It seemed to get his attention.

Lucifer groaned in agony and couldn't believe what Dean had just done. Staggering back he pulled the short silvery sword out from his stomach and gave the elder Winchester a demonic glare. His eyes took on an unnatural color and tossed the blade to the ground without care.

"You," he seethed. "You're going to pay for that, Dean."

"Oh shit," he muttered as he watched Lucifer slowly draw near. Though, to Dean's delight Castiel finally got off his butt and was standing between. In a deep gruff voice he said, "No, your fight is with me, Lucifer. I won't allow you to possess my son."

Lucifer smiled and said, "Oh, I doubt you can do anything about that. I'm going to get him one way or the other in the end. Just you wait."

Then, in a whirl of black smoke the fallen-angel disappeared and everything grew still. Amazed, Dean raised his brow and looked around. Confused, he stepped out from behind Cas and walked towards the spot he disappeared.

"That's it? I mean, I don't want to be a downer here, but why aren't we dead? Shouldn't Lucifer be roasting us by now?"

Castiel was equally perplexed and frowned. "I don't understand either, Dean. Perhaps, Lucifer is bidding his time."

"Yeah, but what the heck's the point?"

"I don't know. It may have something to do with what he has done to my son."

Cas, Dean and Viola turned towards Sam as he stood beside the now fully-grown Victor. The young man was still naked and was wearing Sam's jacket. It stopped him from being completely bare, but Dean would have preferred he had some pants instead of just a half-baked sub for a shirt. However, the kid seemed in a daze. He looked confused and lost.

Concerned, Dean asked, "Is he all right?"

Sam shrugged and gently led Victor around the altar and over towards his parents. "I don't know, Dean. He looks ok, but god only knows what Lucifer did to him."

Viola immediately approached her magically grown son and caressed his face and chest. She looked him over and saw that he wasn't hurt and he remarkably had some of Castiel's features. He had the same jaw and about the same build, but his eye color and hair were more like hers. He gave a moan when Viola touched him and flinched away.

Softly, she hushed him and ran her fingers through his hair. "Shhh, hey. It's going to be ok. Don't be scared, Victor. You're safe."

Yet, Viola was disappointed that her son was still scared. He tried not to move and was glancing at her wearily. He was like a frightened animal. It broke her heart to see him that way. Castiel quietly approached and noticed her distress. He calmly met his son's eye and used his angelic presence to soothe him. It apparently did the trick and Victor instantly startled to relax. Castiel placed his hand over his shoulder and turned to face his beloved.

"It's all right. He was merely confused."

"What's wrong with him?" asked Dean.

Castiel threw the elder brother a look of disbelief and stated, "He was forcefully grown into maturity in a matter of minutes, Dean. He is essentially still a newborn and hasn't the experiences of an adult. He has no language or preconception. He will have to be taught."

Viola's eyes began to brim with unshed tears. "But he doesn't know me? You can talk to him, can't you?"

Cas paused for a beat and replied, "Our communication is limited. It's mainly just feelings."

Viola couldn't help feeling disappointed. She wanted her son to know that she was his mother and that Cas was his father. It torn her up inside to know what the Devil had stole from her. He had taken away her baby's childhood. He had robbed him of his innocence. Viola reached out and took Victor's hand and pressed it against her chest before saying, "Ok, so can we fix it? Can we change him back?"

"I don't know," said Cas. "Lucifer obviously wants to possess Victor sooner than we thought."

Castiel saw the tear finally fall from his beloved's eye and inwardly it hurt him to know that he had failed to protect her. He had failed in protecting their baby. And in an effort to ease her concern he reached out to caress her back.

She bit her bottom lip said, "I don't care. He's not getting him."

XXX

**Location: motel**

After a long drive, Dean pulled up the Impala in front of a motel. It was a horrific day and he and Sammy needed a rest. Even Cas seemed drained and in the backseat the little family sat together in silence. It was awkward. Vi was obviously worried sick, Victor was as clueless as Adam in Eden and poor Cas was in a mood. Dean didn't have to guess what was going through the holy tax accountant's mind. He would be hard on himself too. Yet, the rebel-angel wasn't a typical rider. Normally, Cas would just zap off somewhere, but his batteries were still low from his encounter with Lucifer.

Sam rented them two rooms, one for the Winchesters and one for Cas and his family. Dean noticed that Vi kept whispering to her son and patting his head. The teen looked sleepy and he had to admire that she was holding up pretty well. Though after Sammy handed her the key to the room she quietly took Victor's hand and led him away.

The younger Winchester watched them go and shook his head before turning to his brother. "Man, this is weird, Dean."

"Drop it, Sammy. He's still her kid."

"Yeah, but I don't get it. Why would Lucifer super speed his growth like that?"

"I don't know…I don't know, but he's definitely planning something."

Castiel finally got out from the car and approached the brothers and said, "Lucifer plans on possessing Victor just as he intended. I have no doubt he will return and force him to agree."

Sam frowned replied, "Uh, yeah, but why ditch him? Why go through all the trouble of finding him and making him grow to maturity and then just leaving?"

The rebel-angel sighed and glanced towards the lit window of the motel room Vi and his son were staying. He could feel her thoughts and her worries, but bravely his angel soldiered on. He only wished he could have kept his promise to keep them safe. He was a poor angel of Heaven. He wished he could have spared her farther atrocities.

"It is my belief that Lucifer plans on waiting for Victor to grown into his new body. He wants him to be mature enough mentally to accept being his new vessel. He needs to consent."

Dean said, "Yeah well that ain't going to happen."

Solemnly, the rebel-angel stated, "You can't promise me that, Dean."

He then dismissively strode towards the motel room, but Dean could let Cas just go. He couldn't just let him leave such a downer without any hope. "Yeah, Cas! Wait."

However, the angel wouldn't turn around or meet his gaze. He simply lowered his head and paused for a moment to say, "She needs me, Dean" and without another word he left.

XXX

TBC

XXX

Thanks for the review: fansCastiel, UntilNeverDawns and supernaturallover1. Sorry if this chapter pops up new, I'm trying to clean up spelling errors.

Please keep reading and review, thank you.


	29. Chapter 29

Forbidden Fruit

Chapter 29

When Cas entered the motel room he saw that Victor was tucked away into bed and that Viola had just emerged from the bath. Her hair was slightly damp and she looked worn out, but the moment she saw him she ran to his side and gave him an embrace. She wrapped her arms around his neck and instantly felt relieved. Cas didn't waste any time reciprocating her relief. He also yearned to find solace from her presence.

Tenderly, she pulled away and gave him a light kiss and ran her fingers through his hair. "Oh, Cas. Are you all right?"

"Wait, shouldn't I be asking you?"

Vi held Cas' hand and led him to sit down beside her on the second bed and replied, "I'm not sure. I'm worried about him, Cas. I think he'll be all right, but this wasn't supposed to happen. We have to think of a way to put an end to this. Isn't there something we can do?"

Cas drew in a deep breath and wrapped his arm around his angel and said, "I'm sorry, Vi but our options are limited. All we can do is stay one step ahead of Lucifer until we can think of a more permanent solution, though until then Victor isn't safe."

Vi tilted her head to look at him and noticed for the first time how tired he seemed. Gently, Vi caressed Cas' cheek and watched him close his eyes.

"You're still drained from the holy fire."

"Yes, but I'll recover. I'm more concerned about the situation in Heaven. Things are getting worse. I'm losing supporters."

"It's because of me, right? They think us being together is a sin."

Castiel was startled by her words. He didn't think Vi knew about the opinion of Heaven, but he had discounted her time as Raphael's underling. She would have had spent time with the other angels. However, presently he couldn't careless about their opinion. All he cared about was protecting her and their child.

"Vi, what we have isn't a sin. Love isn't a sin."

However, Vi wouldn't have Cas getting upset. She hushed him and pressed her finger over his lips. She shook her head to signal for him to stop and pressed her palm over his chest.

"Do you want me to heal you?"

He grabbed her hand and replied, "No, you don't have to. It isn't serious. I should really put a seal on Victor to hide him from detection."

Vi reached over and yanked on his arm and forced him to sit back down and said, "You don't have to. I already did. I just want you to stay with me. Let's rest."

"I don't require sleep."

She smiled and lay down over the covers and said, "Yeah, I know. I don't really need to either, but I want you to hold me."

Castiel knew he could not deny his angel anything. If she wanted to be held then he was more than happy to obey. He carefully lay back down onto the bed as well and stared up at the ceiling while Vi sat up to turn off the light. She then snuggled up to his side and kissed his cheek and began to play with his tie. It didn't take long before she began to still and drifted off to sleep like their son. It always amazed him how human his beloved could be. Yet, deep down he envied her rest. Cas was too troubled to find any real relief.

Suddenly, from across the room another lamp turned on and revealed Balthazar seated in an armchair. Smugly, he smiled at Castiel and said, "Oh sorry, were you two having a moment? I could come back later?"

"Balthazar? What are you doing here?"

The rebel-angel narrowed his brow and gingerly eased Viola off of his chest, but his head jerked when he saw that his tie was wrapped around her fingers. Amused, Balthazar watched as Cas untangle himself and ushered him to follow towards the door.

Once outside he whispered, "Balthazar, how did you find me?"

Smiling, the rogue-angel said, "Oh, don't worry. I got your location through Bobby Singer. Though, I've got to say you and the Mrs. have landed yourselves in a heap of trouble. Though it looks like she's got you whipped."

Cas narrowed his brow in confusion. "What does 'whipped' mean?"

In responds, Balthazar sighed and rolled his eyes at his brother's lack of understanding of human metaphors. He thought he'd learn a thing or two since he spend some much time with the damn Winchesters.

"Look, forget it. I came here because I heard about what went down with you and Lucifer. I thought I should tell you that your troops are starting to sway. They think you might be cutting a deal with Lucifer."

"No, that couldn't be farther from the truth. However, I understand your concerns. Viola mentioned the same thing."

"Smart girl, but you should really return to Heaven."

Cas met his brother's eye and said, "I can't. At least not yet, Viola still needs me here."

Balthazar stepped closer to Cas and retorted, "Yeah, well don't take too long playing house. Raphael is going to make his move and he's going to do it soon."

XXX

**Location: Bobby's house, 2 weeks later**

As time spend on, Victor got over his shy baby-boy ways and startled walking and talking around and behaving like a pre-teen. He mostly followed his mom and dad like an imprinted baby duck and Dean had to say Vi put a lot of effort in educating her son. Though, it made sense since she also had to play catch-up when she broke out from Temeriel's stronghold. And like any good mom she read him bedtime stories, made sure he brushed his teeth and baked him loads of homemade apple pie. Dean knew it was kind of shameless to be repeating the rewards of somebody else's mom's treats, but good lord could she bake.

Bobby and Sam watched as Dean joined Victor at the supper table and grinned like an idiot as Vi served up a freshly baked shepherd's pie.

"Oh yes! This is awesome! I love you mom."

Irked, Sam said, "Dean, you're pathetic."

Bobby reached over with his fork and took a bit and momentarily closed his eyes and said, "Holy molly, you ain't kidding Dean. This stuff's delicious. It's a shame her man doesn't need to eat. You don't know what you're missing."

Smiling, Vi looked over at Cas and gave him a plate. "Yeah, well Cas only seems to like burgers or stake."

The Winchesters all looked at the angel and grinned. Dean winked at him and said, "You glutton. I though you said angels could deny themselves anything?"

Uncomfortably, Cas cleared his throat and rose from the table. He started heading towards the study and stated, "Dean, can I have a word with you in private?"

Dean recognized that look in his eye and quickly shoved the last of the pie into his mouth and tried to chew swiftly. He knew Cas could be a sensitive party pooper, but this was ridiculous. He watched as the rebel-angel anxiously paced and realized this was serious.

"Cas, you all right?"

"No, Dean. I have to leave."

Wide-eyed, he asked, "What? Where? What about Lucifer? What about the kid? What about Vi?"

"I have do, Dean. I want you to keep an eye on them until I return."

"Whoa, hold on. You want me to baby-sit while you go off doing your angel thing? This is dangerous, Cas."

"I know, but it can't be helped. Just give me your word you'll look after them until I get back."

The elder Winchester replied, "Yeah sure, no problem. You've got it. You know I'd do it even if you didn't ask. You're like family."

Touched, Castiel nodded his head and said, "Thank you, Dean." Then, without another word he was gone and the hunter was left alone in the study. Though, unexpectedly he turned around and saw Viola was standing at the door.

Startled, he nervously grinned at her a little too cheerfully and said, "Hey, Vi. Um, Cas—he—he just stepped out to a—a do some stuff. He'll be back."

The green-eyed angel narrowed her brow and yanked off her oven-mitt from her left hand threw it onto a table and said, "He left? He left without even saying good-bye?"

Dean commented, "Believe me, the dude near says good-bye. It's like it doesn't even exist in his vocabulary."

"Shut up!" roared the she-angel.

The elder Winchester suddenly realized that she was getting pretty upset. He raised his hands in a gesture to ease her down and said, "Hey, he said he'd be back. Just—just take it easy, ok?"

Annoyed, Viola approached Dean and subconsciously he backed away from her and into Bobby's desk. He glanced down at the table and wondered how the heck did this pie-making angel turned into this scary woman in the blink of an eye.

"Well, if he thinks I need somebody looking out for me than he's wrong. He's not the only one who knows how to break into Heaven."

Dean was bewildered. It sounded like she was about to do something stupid. She was starting to sound like Cas. In a flash, he grabbed her arms and said, "No, bad idea! This isn't the freakin three musketeers here, _all for one and one for all_ crap. Who's going to look after Victor if you both disappear?"

Hotly, Viola said, "I'm not sitting on the sidelines, Dean. Everyone seems to think I can't do anything. That I'm just some thing that makes babies that can spell the end the world. Well, I'm more than that and it's about time you boys knew it. I'm not going to lose somebody I care about again."

"Vi, wait. That isn't what I mean."

She took several steps away from him and said, "I know, but I've got to do this." She then smiled and added, "I'm his partner, Dean. I'll be back."

Dean couldn't help smiling back when he saw the confidence in her eye. He nodded his head and said, "Yeah, yeah I guess…but you kids don't stay out too long."

"Thanks, Dean."

The she-angel then disappeared in a burst of whirlwind and once again Dean found himself alone in Bobby's study.

XXX

**Location: Heaven**

Viola wasn't expecting Heaven to like quite like it did. She knew that Heaven could look like anything depending on who's Heaven it was, but still the earth-like landscape in some unknown town was not her idea of paradise.

However, regardless her senses were telling her that Cas was here and it didn't take her long to find him speaking with a group of angels. They were all dressed in black suits and giving Cas their undivided attention. It looked like he was bossing them around and in a stray thought Vi wondered what the gang might think of her dressed in a baby-blue blouse, skirt and boots.

Though, unexpectedly one of the suits spotted her in her hiding place and dragged her over towards where the others were. He shoved her in the center of the group and quickly they seemed on edge.

"Castiel, we found this spy eavesdropping. What should we do with her?"

Instantly, he met her gaze and narrowed his brow. He looked pissed off. He quickly moved forward and stilled the man's hand were he held his sword and approached her aggressively.

"Vi, why did you follow me?"

"I want to help you, Cas. Why did you leave with out telling me?"

He drew a deep breath in exasperation and replied, "Vi, this is neither the time nor the place for this conversation. You need to return back to earth."

Suddenly, one of the female-angels said, "It's her, isn't it? She's the abomination."

Cas immediately turned to the female-angel and said, "No, do not call her that." He then returned his attention back to his angel and commanded, "Viola, leave."

"No, I said I want to help. We're in this together, Cas."

The rebel-angel sighed and wished he could show is appreciation, but given the present company he figured it wasn't wise to outwardly demonstrate his affections. Instead, he nodded his head and gave her hand a squeeze. Viola smiled and knew she had his acceptance.

"Fine, but for now on do as I say."

The female-angel was confused and stated, "So what? Now she's on our side, just like that? I thought Viola Landon was under Lucifer's control."

Annoyed, he said, "No, Viola was never in Lucifer's possession. She's our ally. You can trust her. I trust her."

Viola met his eye and couldn't stop grinning. She wanted so badly to hug him for saying that, but knew he was trying to act all professional. Though, Cas suddenly realized that his comrades had been greatly misinformed. It was no doubt Raphael's doing. He was probably spreading malicious rumors and propaganda about them both. It probably was a good idea that Viola had followed him. It would put to rest a great amount of uncertainty. Any angel could see that she wasn't an abomination. There was very little difference between Vi's forced-angelic state and that of a typical angel. However, personally he would have rather she remained out of reach on earth.

The female-angel replied, "Great, but how long are you staying?"

"Not long, Muriel. Maybe a day, maybe two, but no more. I still have business on earth."

Frustrated, Muriel said, "Castiel, I know the Winchesters are important, but we really need you here. We need you to organize the troops."

"I know that Muriel, but for now they will have to keep. Now, tell me have you made any progress? Have you gained any new recruits?"

Viola gradually got tired of listening in on Cas' group meeting. It was sort of repetitive and she felt bad for him that he had to practically tell them all exactly what to do. Angels weren't big on thinking for themselves. They didn't have free will.

Though, without warning Raphael appeared with several of his men. With a glare he said, "Well, well I must say you've got a lot of nerve coming back here, Castiel."

XXX

TBC

XXX

Please review. Thank you.


	30. Chapter 30

Forbidden Fruit

Chapter 30

**Location: Heaven**

"Oh, not again," complained Viola as she stood up with Castiel. "What is your problem?"

In a superior tone, Raphael said, "My problem is you and your ill found belief in free will. My problem is that you both disobeyed me."

Suddenly, Raphael's men surrounded them, but Muriel and the other saw and come to help. It looked like it was going to turn ugly. It looked like there was going to be a full blow fight.

Worried, Cas raised his hand and said to Muriel, "Stand down."

"Yes, stand down. How very wise of you, Castiel. You must see now that it is pointless to continue on this way. I can be lenient. I'll forgive everything if you throw down your arms and swear allegiance to me. It's still not too late to reconsider." The archangel then turned to face the green-eyed beauty and said, "And I'm willing to offer you a place at my side as well, Viola. You were a good student. You can be a full fledge angel of the Lord. What do you say?"

Annoyed, she shouted, "No, you're only offering us a deal because you're afraid you might lose."

Raphael was furious with her defiance and took a step forward to deliver his punishment, but Castiel blocked his path and with an intense glare and said, "Back off."

The archangel saw the serious look in his little brother's eye. He knew he meant business. It seemed Castiel had grown very attached to his abnormal creature. It was obviously more undesirable emotions were rubbing off on him from the Winchesters.

The two circled closer until the rebel-angel said, "I'm starting to believe that Vi was right about you, Raphael. It isn't like you to cut a deal when you can simply smite us with your wrath. Tell me, what are you really afraid of? Is it because Father chose to bring me back? That He has faith in me?"

"Don't be absurd, Castiel. I'm not afraid of you or your whore."

Enraged, Cas punched Raphael for insulting his angel, but a second later unexpectedly Viola stepped forward and banished the archangel to an unknown location. Shocked, he stared at her amazed. He didn't think she had the power to banish an archangel.

"Vi, how did you do that?"

She bit her bottom lip nervously and said, "Later, you might not like what you hear, but come on let's split while we can. He'll be back and even more of a jerk." She then grabbed onto his hand and in a flash they disappeared.

XXX

**Location: Bobby's house, kitchen**

"Where's mom and dad?" asked Victor.

The brothers and Bobby looked around anxiously. They weren't eager to rain on the kid's parade. Dean nudged Sam and irked Sammy elbowed Dean back. Each one of them wanted the other to speak, but none of them wanted to be the barer of bad news. Bobby muttered how they were idiots and rose up to sit next to the kid to explain.

"Look, your folks went out to do some errands. They'll be back soon for ya, but until them we'll be looking after you."

The teen stared at Bobby with trusting wide eyes and said, "Oh, okay."

Dean smiled and said, "Hell yeah, we'll stay up late, we'll eat some smores—it'll be a regular pajama party. Maybe Sammy we'll even teach you to paint your nails."

Irked, Sam retorted, "Shut up, Dean." He then addressed Victor and added, "Look, your parents are coming back, but until them your Uncles Sam and Dean will be look out for you."

"Hey, what the hell does that make me?" asked Bobby.

Dean smirked and said, "That makes you grandpa, Bobby."

Victor narrowed his brow and nodded his head in understanding and met Sammy's gaze and said, "Ok…so, now what?"

XXX

After some debate, Dean managed to get his little brother and new god-nephew into the Impala and headed into town. And with a confident smile, he led the two to a movie theatre.

"No, Dean. We're supposed to be looking after Victor, not messing him up. He's part angel. You shouldn't be trying to corrupt him."

With a mischievous grin, the elder Winchester replied, "Relax, Sammy. It's not like I'm going to turn him into the son of Satan. It's just a freakin movie. You know; that's what kids do. They watch movies. They eat popcorn and maybe kiss some girls."

Sam was exasperated. "Kiss girls? Dude, he like barely a month old."

Dean shrugged his shoulders and replied, "So, it's never too soon to learn new experiences, Sammy."

The three stopped in front of the movie listing and Dean affectionately patted the kid on the back and said, "Well, Victor, why don't you pick which movie you want to see."

The teen looked up at the list and tilted his head to the side in a very Castiel-like way. It looked like he was trying to make some kind of monumental decision, but finally at last he said, "Um…Hookwinked Too, Hood Verses Evil."

"Hoodwinked?" questioned Dean. "Dude, are you serious? That's a baby movie."

Sam started laughing and crossed his arms over his chest and said, "Well, I told you, Dean. Victor is still technically a kid."

"I don't believe this. Oh come on, if we go in there we'll look like a couple of dorks."

Sam sighed and shook his head. "He wants to see the movie Dean and it was your idea."

Dean was frustrated and how his plan had backfired. He thought watching a movie would help Victor get more normal than he was already. It was just weird having a kid look like he was in his teens and not knowing—well anything. He thought he could use some culture, but Hoodwinked?

"Well, what about Priest?"

The young-Winchester couldn't believe his ears. "Priest? No way, Dean. Don't we live with enough supernatural monsters that we have to watch it on the big screen? And besides, it'll give him nightmares."

"Ok then Sammy, what the heck do you want to see?"

"Um, Uncle Dean?" interrupted Victor.

"What?"

The teen looked at both brothers and wasn't sure what to say. He'd never seen his parents fight before. They always got along pretty well compared to his uncles. Timidly, he said, "We don't have to see a movie if you don't want to see it. I mean, I'm fine watching anything."

The brothers were a bit startled at how mature Victor was being. Here they were arguing like a couple of idiots and here was junior being so down right accommodating. It was weird. Though, after a pause the angeling said, "And I only said Hoodwinked because I like cartoons. I'm not dumb or slow or something. I really don't know what you think I'm supposed to be and maybe I don't know a lot of stuff, but could you just stop treating me like a baby!"

The Winchesters shared a look and then shook their heads. Sam quickly stepped forward and said, "No, no we sorry. We don't think you're a baby, Victor. We just—"

"We're not sure what you can handle," interrupted Dean. "Look, you are not normal. It's a fact, but we're trying to look out for you, so…we weren't trying to hurt your feelings."

"Oh…" replied Victor awkwardly. "Ok, so…do you want to watch Pirates?"

"Hell yeah!" shouted Dean.

XXX

**Location: somewhere in the mid-west**

"Viola, I need an explanation," said Castiel sternly.

Viola let out a deep sigh and rolled her eyes skyward before leaning back against a tree. She knew he wouldn't be happy and thought it might be best to just say it. It would be like ripping off a Band-Aid.

"Ok, but you might not like it."

"You already said that." He then stepped closer to her and grabbed her arms. "Vi, tell me. How were you able to banish Raphael?"

Slowly, she lifted up her head and answered, "I used my soul."

"What! Viola, that is extremely dangerous. You could have gotten yourself killed."

She ripped away from his hold and strode a few paces away, while Cas glared at her like she was an idiot. He could not believe the risk she put herself in. Irked, he walked up to her and said, "Vi, using ones soul in such a manner is reckless. You could have died or worse annihilated every single angel in that entire dimension. Do you know how much power you could have unleashed?"

She turned and yelled, "I'm not stupid, Cas, but there was no way Raphael was going to let us walk out of there alive. And we are alive, so quit being so angry."

"No, that is unacceptable, Viola. I want you to promise me that you'll never do that again."

The green-eyed beauty frowned and said, "No, I can't. I don't like not being able to do anything, Cas. I've spent a lot of time being useless and trapped and it sucked. I care about you and if I can do something to help than I will."

Frustrated, Cas approached her again and said, "No, I forbid it. I don't wish to see you hurt Viola. Why can't you understand? I don't know what would happen to me if—if you should never come back."

"Oh, Cas."

Viola gently reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck and together they embraced. She never wanted to hurt her Cas. She was blind not to see how deeply he loved her.

Then, unexpectedly he pulled back to give her a fiery kiss. He buried his hands into her hair and then circled his arm around her waist. Together they began to pant and their hearts began to race. Vi started pulling at his trench coat and loosened his tie. He then pressed her up against the tree and trapped her in place.

Viola moaned into their kiss and broke away from his lips to breathe. In a gasp, she felt him move on to her throat and nip at her skin. In response, she arched her back and unconsciously revealed her angelic wings.

In a growl, she heard him say, "Yes…oh god, yes. Show me. Show me more. I want to feel it. I want to feel everything."

Viola felt her knees weaken at the sound of his pleas. She would have loved nothing more than to make love to Cas here in the open field, but now wasn't the time or the place. It wasn't the reason why they were there. Yet, her thoughts were shattered when he touched her intimately under her skirt. She cried out passionately and clawed at his coat. He then lifted her off the ground and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Sublimely, they kissed again, but this time it was slow and smoldering.

"Cas…I don't think we should…at least not yet."

The rebel-angel kissed her pulse and asked, "Why not? There isn't anybody around. I have you all to myself."

Giggling, she said, "Well, there's something I wanted to asked you about."

"Later," he whispered into her hair. "Right now, you're so beautiful."

"No, Cas, not now. I'm not—"

He playfully nipped her ear and heard her gasp. "Not what?"

"I'm not on the pill."

Bewildered, he stared at her and asked, "Pill?"

Smiling, she explained, "Yeah, it prevents us from having babies, so unless you've got condoms I don't think this is happening."

"Oh…right."

It was like he'd been hit with a bucket of cold water. He finally realized that their actions could have dire consequences. Though, honestly he didn't know what had come over him. As an angel of the Lord he wasn't supposed to succumb to temptation like a human. He was supposed to be above animalistic needs, but oddly he found himself becoming more and more overwhelmed. He discovered that since the beginning, he longed to touch his angel not only physically, but also spiritually was well. He yearned to touch her celestial essence. Her angelic aura was bliss. There was just something about her that went beyond words.

"I'm starting to think they're maybe something wrong with me."

He then eased her back down to her feet, but she kept her arms around his shoulders for support. She grinned at him and said, "No, I think you're perfect, Cas. I think you're adorable."

"Adorable?"

Vi laughed and replied, "Yeah, and I wanted to ask you about the tree. That's why I brought us here." She then turned to look across the field towards an old barn and pointed to a hill in the distance. "See, that's where you found me."

Cas narrowed his brow and noted that it was indeed Temeriel's stronghold, though he didn't understand why she'd bring them here. "I'm not clear on what you mean. Why are we here?"

"I was wondering if we could seal another angel inside that thing."

XXX

TBC

XXX

Thanks for your reviews: FansCastiel. I appreciate the feedback. I so want to see Pirates 4 and I think it shows in this chapter. Though today is the last episode of Supernatural for this season so enjoy. I know I'll be watching.

Please keep reading and reviewing. Thank you.


	31. Chapter 31

Forbidden Fruit

Chapter 31

Castiel wasn't sure what Viola meant and it showed on his face. He narrowed his brow very seriously and said, "I don't understand."

Vi smiled and explained, "I was the angel sealed in the Tree of Life, Cas. It has to be strong. Couldn't we use it somehow to help us fight Lucifer or Raphael?"

"No," he answered. "Raphael is an archangel and Lucifer is beyond him."

She anxiously bit her lip and turned to him and said, "Yeah, but I banished Raphael. I remember the things he used to tell me. The things he didn't want me to know. He knew I was strong, Cas. He didn't want me to know I could used my soul."

Sternly, he said, "No, Viola that maybe true, a soul is very powerful. It's like a nuclear reactor, but you can't jeopardize your life and use it as a weapon."

Irked, she said, "Damn it, Cas. I'm not like the other angels. Why can't you see that?"

"I know you aren't like others, Vi. You're my angel. You're mortal and human and you can feel, but I don't want to see you tamper with your own soul just to defeat our enemies."

Viola frustratingly broke her gaze and began to pace and said, "It's my life, Cas, not yours. And don't you see? I'm not the only one benefiting from having a soul."

Confused, he asked, "What do you mean?"

Viola drew in a deep breath and faced him. "You know what I mean. We've been sharing a lot more than you think."

The she-angel then exposed her wings in a flickering flash of shadow and light and in an instant Castiel realized what she meant. He realized than that every time they were intimate—every time he pleaded with her to show him her angelic form he was actually being exposed to her soul. He was literally basking in the rays of her spiritual essence.

Shocked, he strode up to her and said, "You've been sharing with me you're soul, why?"

She smiled sweetly at him and replied, "Because I love you."

Cas was floored. He had no idea that his yearning to be with her stemmed from her sharing with him her soul. He didn't even know that he'd been touching it or that he could obtain so much pleasure from its glow. It was humbling to know she would give him so much without thought or reward. She had done so willingly and with joy. It was no wonder god desired mankind's love. It was honest and pure.

"Viola, I love you too, but I don't want you to get hurt because of me."

"No, I won't. Don't you see? I like sharing with you and I'm positive you like it too and you're a lot stronger now because of it."

The rebel-angel narrowed his brow and said, "That maybe Vi, but I don't feel any different."

"That's because it happened over time. I didn't even notice either until we got to Heaven. Think about it, Cas. Didn't the other angels seem less—glowy?"

In response, Cas was sure her choice of word was a clear sign she'd been spending too much time with Dean. Though, he understood that her guess was right. He did notice he was different, yet he assumed it was stress that had altered his perception. However, now it appeared his powers had grown gradually.

Viola closed the distance between them and caressed his chest and played with his loose tie. It was still a mess from their passionate kissing.

"I don't know if our love is enough, but what do you think of the tree?"

"I'll look into it, but you should head back to Bobby's to check on Victor."

Quietly, she said, "Ok, but come back safe."

Castiel smiled and replied, "I'll do my best, angel."

XXX

Sam, Dean and Victor were heading back to the car after the movie, however Sam was beginning to think he was the only adult during the whole trip. In gleeful suspense, Dean and Victor watched on and munched on popcorn during the entire film.

"Come on, Sammy you've got to loosen up. Did you have a good time?"

"Yeah, I would if you'd stop talking during the film. Dude, you were embarrassing."

"Yea, well cry me a river, Sammy. At least the kid had a good time."

Smiling, Victor hopped between the two brothers and wrapped his arm around their necks and exclaimed, "Woo! I love pirates! Hey, Uncle Dean, do you think the fountain of youth is real?"

Dean raised his brow and looked over at Sam and said, "Well, honestly in our line of work anything is possible, kid."

Though, suddenly two beautiful women strode up to them from across the street and eyed the three up and down. Dean smirked at the two blondes and gave them a wink. "Evening, ladies."

"Hi," said the first blonde. "We're kind of lost. Do you guys think you could help us out?"

"Ah, sure," said Sam. "Where are you two headed?"

The second blonde smiled shyly and said, "Springfield, but I just got this new GPS in my car and I can't seem to make it work. And I know this sounds stupid, but could you help me out?"

The brothers shared a look, but confidently Dean grinned and said, "Sure, Sammy would love to help, wouldn't you Sammy?"

"Uh, right," replied the younger Winchester. He stepped forward towards the two women and followed them towards the parking lot. Meanwhile, Dean and Victor lingered back. Dean quickly marched up to the Impala and popped open the truck. He picked out a pistol and hid it inside his coat.

He then turned to Victor and sternly said, "You, go wait in the car."

"What's going on, Dean?"

He sharply ordered, "I said wait in the car."

Dean didn't even wait for the kid to respond. Instead he quickly walked across the street and headed towards were Sammy had went. He had a gut feeling those two blondes were settling them up. He only wished he knew what he was dealing with.

XXX

Meanwhile, in the parking lot Sam followed the two blondes to their car. It looked like a typical Ford, but deep down his spider senses were tingling. If they were demons or angels then they could easily jump in alone in the lot. Though, in the back of his mind he knew Dean would show up soon. He just needed to see if their story worked out.

"Ok ladies, where's this GPS?"

The first blonde approached him and said, "Oh, there is no GPS. We just wanted some alone time."

In a flash, the woman's eyes turned black and she smiled at Sam evilly. She quickly grabbed him by the throat and heard him wheeze. Laughing, she said, "Well, who would have thought killing a Winchester could be so easy."

"It's not, bitch!" shouted Dean from the shadows.

He lunged forward and stabbed the blonde with a knife. Her demonic aura flickered like a spent light bulb and she dropped to the ground dead. However, her partner swiftly grabbed Dean and threw him against a wall. Dean landed hard and slowly he tried to get back up. Sam then reached for her shoulder and spun her around as a distraction and the two got into a fistfight. Though, it didn't last long because Dean pulled out his gun and shot her in the back. The she-demon wailed in pain and quickly turned to counterattack, but Sam reached down to take the knife in the first woman's gut and stabbed her too.

"Dean, are you all right?"

The elder Winchester rose up off the ground and said, "Yeah, what about you?"

"I'm good. Where's Victor?"

"I told him to wait inside the car."

Shocked, Sam said, "What! You left him alone with demons after him?"

Irked, Dean replied, "Well, I couldn't take him with me, Sammy. Come on, let's go."

When the brothers got back to the Impala they saw that he was gone. Dean ran around calling out Victor's name, but he got no response. Enraged, he slapped the hood of the car and shouted, "Damn! I can't believe this!"

He then covered his face with is hand and leaned against the top of the car across from Sam. The younger Winchester ran his hand through his hair and said, "It's not too late, Dean. We can still save him. They need him alive."

Hotly, Dean yelled, "God! You think I don't know that? Jeez, Sammy, Vi and Cas were counting on me. They were counting on us to keep Victor safe and we let them down."

Sam shook his head and pensively said, "Ok, well what about a summoning spell? I mean, he is still technically an angel."

Dean narrowed his brow and vowed, "We're going to find him, Sam. I don't care what it takes."

XXX

TBC

XXX

Oh-no! Victor is kidnapped by demons. Cas is off on an investigation and Vi will probably be really pissed. Read next time to see if the Winchesters can save the day or if Lucifer will finally break free.

Please keep reading and reviewing. Thank you.


	32. Chapter 32

Forbidden Fruit

Chapter 32

Viola zapped over to Bobby's looking for her son and discovered that he and the Winchesters had gone into town to see a movie, but that was hours ago and they hadn't come back. Overcome with worry, she tried calling them up on her cell phone since she couldn't track them down because of the protect spell etched onto their ribs. Yet, no matter how many times she called no one picked up.

Frustrated, she attempted to ring up Cas, but she discovered that he wasn't picking up either. She suspected he hadn't charged his phone. He was notoriously bad with technology. All she got instead was his awkward voice-mail.

Irked, she clipped her cell shut and met Bobby's gaze disappointed.

"Well, I take you couldn't reach them."

"No and I'm worried that something might have happened."

Bobby tried to be positive to console her and said, "You don't know that. I mean those two boneheads could have just lost track of time."

Exasperated, she began to pace and said, "God, I hope so. I don't what I'd do if something happened to my baby."

Bobby shrugged and offer support by saying, "Well could you just find the kid? Don't you have angel lojack on him or something?"

Viola paused for a moment and inwardly thought it through. She could try and speak to Victor through his mind like an angel, but as she tried she found he was blocked. She couldn't call him because he didn't have a phone and second he was sealed by the signal on his ribs.

However, unexpectedly she heard Dean's pray. He was calling her and in a flash she turned to Bobby and said, "I hear him" and then zapped away before the elder hunter could utter a word.

XXX

Meanwhile, elsewhere Sam and Dean had tried to use a summoning spell in order to find Victor. They figured since the kid was more angel than human it would work, but to their disappointment nothing turned up. Frustrated, Dean kicked an old can in the abandoned garage they were in and started to pace.

"Damn it, Sammy. We've got to do something. Lucifer is not going to stop until he gets Victor's consent."

"Yeah, I know, Dean but how are we supposed to find them?"

Dean rubbed his brow and said, "We've got to tell Cas and Vi. They can use their angel-lowjack to track him down. I don't know, maybe they can rescue him again."

In response, Sam was uneasy. He knew how badly Dean was feeling over losing Victor on their first uncle-nephew outing. He also promised Cas and Vi that he and Dean could take care of him and they had let them down. Though, there didn't seem to be any other way. Silently, he watched as his brother closed his eyes and began to pray.

"Cas? Vi? Can you hear me? We've got an emergency here." The hunter sighed and added, "Lucifer has Victor."

Suddenly, out of nowhere appeared Viola Landon. The she-angel stormed up to Dean and with an open palm slapped the elder Winchester across the face. Stunned, Dean heaved at the unexpected blow, but let it slide. He knew he had let her down. He saw that she breathing hard in her rage, but gradually her angry subsided and she expression crumbled to a look of utter sadness.

"Oh, Dean…am I cursed?"

The hunter felt his heart break. He shook his head and placed his hand over her shoulder and said, "No, no you're not." He then pulled her into a hug. "Its ok, Vi. I swore. I'll get him back. We just need to find him."

The green-eyed beauty pulled back and said, "Dean, I know how to find him."

"Good," answered Sam. "Where is he?"

She shook her head and explained, "No, not Victor. I already tried. Somebody is blocking me, but I can find Raphael. I'm sure that if Lucifer were to try something then Raphael would be there. He'd probably want Victor for Michael's vessel."

"Sure, the more the merrier," commented Dean. "But what about Cas?"

Viola said, "He's looking into something. Didn't you summon him too?"

"Yeah, we tried but he didn't appear."

Desperately, the she replied, "I'm still leaving. I can't wait. Victor needs me."

The brothers nodded their heads and Dean cocked his shotgun and said, "Then, we're going in. We've got some hell to rise."

And with those final words the she-angel stepped behind the two men and placed her hand on each of their shoulders and teleported them away in the shadow of her wings.

XXX

**Location: a field in the Midwest**

It was dark out. It was pitch black, but the moon was full and there were small fires burning inside several empty metal cans. It would have been a prefect picture clear spring night, but of course it wasn't. It was perhaps the dawn of Armageddon (again).

Dean and Sam leveled their guns for anything out of the norm, but saw things looked relatively peaceful. However, off into the field were the grass was low, they saw Lucifer talking to Raphael. They were obviously having a spat, but to the left they saw Victor tired across an old picnic table with chains. He was beat up and blood and bruises were all over his limbs and face.

"I told you I want him for Michael," said Raphael.

"Relax, you were better off pairing his mother with one of the Winchesters if you wanted him to be that perks new vessel. Actually, I like him better off this way."

Lucifer inched closer to the young man and caressed his cheek. "Here we have the son of a pagan sired by a rebel angel. It's a bit crude, but it can definitely work."

Victor gasped through his split lip and said, "Please…please let me go."

The Devil hushed and retorted, "No, no not yet. I'll let you go Victor, but only if you promise to be my new vessel."

"A what?"

"A vessel. You and I will be one. If you let me in than I'll let you go."

Victor shook his head and replied, "No, you're lying! I don't know what you want, but it doesn't sound good."

Amused, Raphael said, "The boy is a lot smarter than you think."

Suddenly, Viola appeared and stabbed the archangel through the back. Raphael groaned and in shocked turned around to meet the she-angel's eye. Her emerald orbs showed no hesitation and with a twist of her wrist she drove her sword deeper into his hid and drew it out in a quick pull.

Raphael stepped back in pain and seethed, "You…I shouldn't have shown you mercy. You harlot of Castiel."

Viola revealed her wings in a flicker of shadow and light. She raised them up high in full spread like an eagle. Gradually her feathers became corporal in form. She looked like true warrior of Heaven as she hove over his form and infused her soul into her blade. Swiftly, she cut Raphael across his chest and out spewed his angelic light. He was stunned by her unexpected strength, but with a glare he approached her and snatched her wrist.

"You'll pay for that, you freak. I don't know how I ever thought I could turn you into a real angel."

"NO!" shouted Victor. "Don't hurt her!"

Lucifer grinned and said, "Well, it seems the freak is good for something."

The fallen-angel in a flash appeared next to Raphael and shoved him away before grabbing Viola viciously by her wings. In a carefree tone, he said, "It was nice catching up, Raphael but you're in the way. Bye." Lucifer then destroyed the archangel's human body with a snap of his fingers.

Next, Lucifer dragged the she-angel kicking across the ground and towards her son. He brought her near so he could see her face and placed his hand over her throat. He squeezed her windpipe until she gagged and wheezed, but she could not break his hold.

"No! Let her go!"

Lucifer said, "Then agree. Be my vessel."

"Hey, you heard the kid, let her go!" shouted Dean.

The elder Winchester aimed his gun at the fallen-angel, but he was unfazed. He instead curiously tilted his head and smirked. He scanned the darkness and the shrubs and replied, "Hello, Dean. I should have known you'd show up. Where's Sam? I've got a proposition for him."

"We're not here to make a deal," answered Sam from the opposition position of the field.

The two brothers edged in closer, but Lucifer smiled and shook his head. "Oh, I don't know. I'm a reasonable man. I'll let junior here and mommy dearest go free, if you deliver yourself to me. So, what do you say? Two for the price of one?"

"Don't listen to him, Sammy," snapped Dean.

Lucifer taunted the younger Winchester and said, "Yeah, don't be a hero, Sammy. You should save your own skin. You should let innocent little Victor take the fall for you. After all, he isn't really human. He's just a piece of meat with wings."

"You bastard," spat Dean. "Let them go."

Dean knew what the Devil was doing. He was trying to guilt Sammy into taking Victor's place, but he was not going to let that happen. He wasn't about to lose anybody to that jerk—not Sammy, not Vi and not Victor. He didn't how or even if it was possible, but he was not about to lose his loved ones to freakin Satan.

However, the big hearted fool actually caved. Sam inched closer and said, "I want you're word. Them for me."

"What! Are you freakin out your mind? He's the goddamn Devil. He isn't going to give you his word," yelled Dean.

"Shut up," replied Lucifer. "This is between me and Sam."

The fallen-angel then extended his hand and knocked Dean back into a tree and knocked the wind out from his lungs. Stunned, he tried to get back up, but this time the Devil used his powers to break Dean's leg. The elder Winchester cried out in pain and cursed under his breath as he looked on as Lucifer beckoned Sam to draw near.

"Well, lets make a deal."

Sam was concerned for his brother as he groaned in pain, but squared his shoulders as he spoke. "Like I said, I want your word. Let them go and I'll take Victor's place."

"No!" cried Viola. "That's not what I want, Sam. Don't do it."

"Quiet, bitch," seethed the Devil.

He yanked on her wings and plucked a handful of feathers out from her back. Viola screamed in agony and struggled again to break free. She called her sword and with a firm jab she drove it into the back of Lucifer's thigh. Irked, he impatiently moved to grab her head and in an instant snapped her neck.

A second later she fell dead at his feet.

XXX

TBC

XXX

Cliff hanger! Yeah, it's a shocker. It took me a while to write out the sequence of events. I kept writing all sorts of ways to start this chapter off, but it took me a while to settle on this. Though, I didn't even count on writing this ending. However, there is hope.

Please review. Thanks.


	33. Chapter 33

Forbidden Fruit

Chapter 33

"Oops," said Lucifer coldly. "I guess I got too carried away."

He then met Sam's devastated face and grinned. Sam looked down and saw that Viola's body was limp and lifeless as a doll. Her wings had crumbled away like ash and as the Devil walked away her corpse. Her body rolled and she settled onto her back. Her emerald eyes were half-lidded and devoid of sight.

In denial, the younger Winchester shook his head. "No, forget the deal. I won't do it. Not after you killed her."

Lucifer smirked and said, "So, you want me to take the kid?"

"No, you said you'd let them both go."

The fallen-angel began to circle around him and said, "Oh, but it's really you I want Sammy. Victor is just a second runner up and sure he has his perks, but you were the one with the destiny."

"You son of a bitch!" cried Dean.

The hunter began shooting rounds, but Lucifer was unaffected. He just looked down at the bullet wounds and clicked his tongue in the roof of his mouth and waggled his finger condescendingly. He then punched Dean in the gut and kicked him in the pants. Dean bent forward in pain, but with determination he tried to hit the fallen-angel again. Though, before he could react, Lucifer kicked his broken leg. Dean cried out in pain and fell.

Triumphantly, Lucifer grinned and towered over him, but out of nowhere Sam tackled him to the ground and two twisted and rolled. Sam got in a few punches before Lucifer regained his focus and blasted the younger hunter off of him and rose to stand.

With a smirk filled with blood, he uncaringly kicked Sam in the head and had him laid out on his back on the ground.

"Well, I've got to hand it too you; that bitch sure knew her seals. You should be screaming about now, Sam. But I'm reasonable, now lets talk. Are you willing to take junior's place or not?"

"Hey! Ass-butt!" shouted Castiel.

Lucifer turned around and watched as the rebel-angel threw an acorn at him. The little seed bounced off his chest and fell in front of him to the ground.

Confused, the Devil asked, "Is that it?"

"No," he answered.

Cas then started to chant a strange incantation and somehow the acorn began to glow a blinding white light. The light was so intense that the brothers had to shield their eyes as suddenly the entire field was engulf in its rays. Unexpectedly, the seed began to sprout and in a flash it grew roots and branches in a tremendous speed. Its trunk began to whirl around Lucifer like wild vines. The fallen-angel struggled to slash and cut himself free, but it was useless. The seedling grew too fast for him to escape. Eventually, he was all consumed in its limbs and before long there was no trace of him left, but the strange pure white bark of the Eternal Tree of Life.

Amazed, the Winchesters looked on until the tree began nearly as tall as a house. It's growth spurt gradually stopped and oddly the two found themselves under it's supernatural shade.

"That was awesomely weird," proclaimed Dean.

"Ass-butt?" questioned Sam.

Castiel awkwardly looked and walked over to his son to free him from the chains. He used his angelic-powers to break the links and removed it from around his body. Victor was exhausted and terribly beaten like the brothers, but the moment he was set down to his feet he turned towards his mother's form he cried out in anguish.

"No! Mother, no!"

"Viola!"

Shocked, Castiel eased Victor to the ground and rushed to check on his angel, but it was too late. Cas lifted her head and tried to find her pulse, but she was already dead. Her body was growing cold and she had no breath. Numbly, he caressed her hair and face and for the first time while in Jimmy Novak's form, he silently cried.

Dean and Sam had never seen Cas cry. Dean wasn't sure if he even could. Normally, Cas was so awkward, but Dean knew that he could sort of feel, but this—this was tearing him in two.

"Cas…I am so sorry."

Castiel didn't reply. Instead, he remained at Viola's side and silently placed his hand over her eyes to shut them closed. Mutely, he gathered her up into his arms and brought her body to Dean and placed her on the floor.

He then used his powers to heal both Dean and Sam and then moved on to Victor.

Concerned, Dean approached him and said, "Cas, I'm sorry. I know how much you cared about her."

In an eerie calm, he said, "I loved her, Dean. She was my angel. She's the one who suggested that I use the tree as a weapon to begin with."

Sam was confused and asked, "Yeah, but where did the tree come from?"

"It is the same Tree of Life that was used to imprison Viola when she was with Temeriel. Technically, the tree can never be destroyed. Instead, it was converted into a seed when you set it on fire. I had to look up the information I needed in order to find the right chant to use it as a seal. It is essentially using Lucifer's own power as a prison. He cannot escape so long as the tree remains unharmed."

"Yeah, but what happens now? Do we guard the tree?" asked Dean.

"No, I'll send some of my men to stand watch. However, I need you do me a favor."

"Name it."

"Watch over Victor until my return."

Puzzled the young man rose from the ground at his dead mother's side and asked, "Father, where are you going?"

Castiel gave his son an intense stare and stated, "To retrieve your mother's soul. I'll search all of Heaven and Hell if I have to in order to bring her back."

Dean narrowed his brow and asked, "Whoa, her soul? Since when do angels have souls?"

"Since never, Dean, but Vi was not always an angel. She was an ordinary human in the 17th centenary and generally a good person. I believe she maybe in Heaven."

Sam stated, "Wait, you can do that?"

Cas glared at the hunter's questioning and replied, "Yes, if I can raise Dean from perdition than I can collect Vi from Heaven. I have already restored her body, but without her soul she will be nothing more than an empty shell."

"Yeah, but with Dean wasn't that an order from up stairs? I don't think they'll just let you waltz into and pick up any old soul."

Castiel turned around and walked a few paces away and said, "I don't care. I have to get her back. In fact, I consider it fortunate that Vi even has a soul because without it she would simply disappear."

Dean drew in a deep breath and stated, "Then, is there anything else we can do to help? Look, Cas. I now we screw up. I know this is personal. I don't think your friends up stairs will lend you a hand for something like this."

"You are correct, Dean. Many in Heaven would not understand my feelings, but not many angels have been absorbing energy from a human soul."

In response, the Winchesters were stunned. Dean shook his head and raised his hands into the shape of a T and said, "Whoa, time out! What the heck do you mean you've been absorbing energy from a soul? Have you a vamp, Cas?"

Puzzled, the rebel-angel glanced at each brother and explained, "No, I am merely stating that Vi has unwittingly been sharing her soul with me." He then lowered his head and added, "It occurs during our intimate time together."

Dean said, "Stop, way too much information there, Cas."

Cas bashfully glanced away and retorted, "Well, as you have stated before Dean there are some _perks_ to iniquity. Vi's feelings towards me have increased my powers considerably. A soul is like a nuclear reaction. Its power is great. I can easily banish any foes that may oppose me."

Dean frowned and stated, "So—you're like supped up on soul-juice? Like a freakin gummy bear with more bounce?"

In reaction, Cas was confused and answered, "I don't understand that statement, but yes, I am essentially more powerful than I was last year."

The two brothers shared a glance and Sam asked, "How much more powerful are you now, Cas?"

The rebel-angel sighed and said, "It is uncertain, but granted I will smite all those who oppose me."

"Then I want to help too," said Victor.

"No, you are staying."

Victor approached Castiel and grabbed his arm. "No, I want to help you save mom."

Sternly, Castiel said, "No, you must stay with the Winchesters. Heed my word, Victor and obey."

Flabbergasted, Victor didn't know what to say. His father had never spoken to him that way. He was usually so understanding and patient. He typically read his thoughts and feelings faster than his mother. He never better acted so cold. Didn't he understand he just wanted to help?

"But—"

"Enough," snapped the rebel-angel and in a swirl of wind he was gone. Though, after he left Victor hung his head and quickly strode a few paces away. He didn't understand his father and his lack of faith in him. He was so upset that he hardly noticed Sam and Dean approach him.

Sam patted his back to console him and said, "Hey, it's going to be ok. Cas will get her back."

"But why doesn't he want my help?" asked the fledgling. "I'm supposed to have powers too. Why doesn't he believe in me?"

Dean sympathetically explained, "Vick, you're dad loves you. He just wants to keep you safe, but until then you've got to help keep your mom's body safe."

XXX

**Location: Heaven**

The first thing Castiel did once he reached Heaven was get in contact with Muriel and sent a team of angels down to guard the tree. He wanted it safe from demons and corrupt angels. It was left too exposed in the midwestern field and was liable to draw unwanted attention. Cas was glad to have secured Lucifer at last in such a strong cage, but there was still one threat that remained. Michael may yet have plans in using Victor as his vessel and end all of humanity. And even though his son was a crude match to house the archangel's celestial being; he could still serve him adequately in delivering Armageddon.

"You're different, Castiel," spoke Joshua from out of nowhere.

"Where is Viola?"

The elder-man smiled and nodded his head in understanding. "Oh, I see now. She's the cause. You two have been making sweet, sweet sin. I should have known with that boy of yours. You've been hiding it."

Thunderously, Castiel said, "Tell me where she is, Joshua."

Joshua smiled and with an air of amusement stated, "Ah, young love. Who would have guessed it could happen to an angel? Well, if you want her so badly, then you've got to take her from Heaven."

Castiel was confused and said, "I am well aware of this, Jousha. Where can she be found?"

The elder-man shook his head and answered, "She's right through that door, but I'm warning you it isn't going to be easy. She's at peace, Castiel. She's in her own personal paradise."

Suddenly, the implications of the elder-angel's words registered in Castiel's mind. He now understood the difficulty he would have to make his angel face. He would be literally plucking her from Heaven. In paradise she would be granted anything her heart desired—and he was uncertain what sort of images he would find. Would his likeness be there with her living in peace? Would their son? Was his own selfish desire to have her restored to his side worth more than her eternal reward?

"Boy, you better make up your mind," said Joshua. "I doubt you'd get a second chance."

"Yes, I'm sure," and with that said, Castiel reached forward for the door and turned the knob. A wash of light overwhelmed him and when it finally subsided he saw he was transported in time to an old villa in Renaissance Venice. He saw that he was in a kitchen and that standing over the stove was his angel, Viola. She was dressed in period clothing and cooking a stew.

She seemed unaware of his presence and just as he was about to approach her, the door opened and in walked himself? Godsmacked, Castiel watched as his likeness strode into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around his angel. He placed kisses along her neck and cheek and made her squeal.

"Oh! Castiel, please. I'm cooking."

The other-Castiel smiled and said, "Mmmm, but you smell so good. I could eat you up instead."

Viola laughed and playfully swatted him away. "Oh, the things you say, husband. Do you sweet talk your parish the same way?"

"None command my attention like you, angel."

Viola shyly blushed and stepped closer to the other-Castiel and placed her arms around his neck and nuzzled his jaw and neck. In a whispered tone, she said, "Father is watching little Victor this evening, let us retire early to our bed chambers, husband. And preach to me the Song of Songs."

Overwhelmed, Castiel was taken back at Viola's image of paradise. He saw that Heaven for her was neither riches nor gold as he suspected, but to be reunited with her father and her century. However, he was surprised to discover that in her dreamscape they were married and that he was a priest. In truth, it was a wonderful dream that made a great deal of sense given the fact he was actually an angel of the Lord. Though, Castiel had enough of his angel kissing his likeness and decided it was time to make his presence known.

He interrupted them by quoting the Song of Songs, "_O my dove, that art in the clefts of the rock, in the secret places of the stairs, let me see thy countenance, let me hear thy voice; for sweet is thy voice, and thy countenance is comely_."

Startled, the two broke apart and stared at him in amazement. Castiel watched as his double protectively stood in front of Viola and raised his hand defensively.

"Away with you, sir. I know not what magic this is, but your likeness to me is uncanny."

Cas tilted his head at the bizarreness of the situation and with a wave of his hand his banished the dream-Castiel away easily. Shocked, Viola scrambled away and shouted, "No! What have you done with my husband?"

"Vi, he wasn't real. Come, we're leaving."

Fearful, Viola shook her head. "No! Stay away from me! Father! Father help!"

Suddenly, the side-door opened and in walked Balthazar. The rogue-angel grinned and exclaimed, "Honey, I'm home!"

In reaction, both Cas and Viola were shocked. Though, Cas quickly recovered and asked, "Balthazar, what are you doing here?"

He casually, strolled in and picked up an apple and polished it over his sleeve and said, "Oh, just thought I'd give you a hand. No need for thanks or anything like that. But, god would you load of this place. It's like being stuck in a reenactment. Though, I must say the fake you looked a lot more fun."

"Who are you?" asked Viola. "Where is my father and husband?"

Balthazar sighed and bit into the apple and replied, "Amnesia. It's common. Quick, grab her and make a run for it. I'll run some interference, which should allow you time to escape. She should snap out of it after she leaves this place."

"Thank you, Balthazar."

"Yeah, don't mention. Let's just say you owe me one, Castiel."

The rogue-angel smirked and then turned to Vi and tapped her on the forehead with his fingertips caused her to pass out. She collapsed into Balthazar's arms and was passed off to Cas. He picked her up and cradled her into his arms like a bride and nodded his head towards his brother in cognition before leaving. Though, instead of returning back to earth, he found he had been transported to one of Raphael's borrowed havens.

He was in place that looked like the White House and Raphael sat at a desk with a couple of his followers standing guard beside him.

"Did you really think I'd let you go so easily?"

XXX

TBC

XXX

cliff hanger! What's going to happen to Cas and Vi? Will Cas be able to restore her soul? Next up chapter 34. Also many thanks for your chapterly reviews: FansCastiel and supernaturallover1.

Please review. Thank you.


	34. Chapter 34

Forbidden Fruit

Chapter 34

**Location: Heaven**

Castiel saw that Raphael had acquired a new vessel since Lucifer destroyed his last one back on earth. The archangel was now in the form of a woman whose complexion was as dark as the sky at midnight. Gracefully, Raphael stood up from behind the desk and approached them with a look of smug satisfaction.

"I knew you'd come back for her, Castiel. You have always been too attached to your human charges. I don't know what you see in those apes."

Castiel looked around for a chance to escape, but saw that he was trapped. Raphael had planned well. Though thankfully Viola began to stir and carefully he eased her up to stand. He propped her up against his side and rested her head against his shoulder. He feared for her safety. He hadn't counted on Raphael's deceit. He figured the archangel would be too preoccupied with Lucifer to care about laying down a trap.

"You should have left her in paradise."

However, Castiel refused to be intimated and met his gaze with determination. "I would never leave her in a Heaven under your rule, Raphael. I couldn't leave her vulnerable to your treachery."

Raphael causally circled the pair like a predator around its prey and said, "Castiel, how little you think of me. My only design for Miss Landon is simply to use her body to sire a new agreeable vessel for Michael. Her soul can remain in Heaven. Though, you on the other hand have disobeyed me for the last time. Now, you either pledge to me your complete loyalty and obedience or I'll end you permanently."

Yet before Castiel could reply, the door was thrown opened and in was dragged Balthazar by two of Raphael's followers. The rouge-angel looked beaten and he had a black eye. He looked at Cas and Raphael and said, "Sorry, Cas. I thought Raphael would need more time to regroup."

"Yes, how unfortunate of you, Balthazar for underestimating me."

Balthazar grinned and said; "Nice boobs."

In reaction, one of Raphael's men punched him again in the face. Balthazar spat out a mouthful of blood and defiantly raised up his gaze.

Raphael sneered at him and said, "I won't tolerate your misbehavior any longer, Balthazar. You've had your chance."

Though, while Raphael was preoccupied, Castiel gently lowered Viola to the floor. He caressed her cheek and felt her stir again. She blinked her eyes and began to moan, but she wasn't fully conscious yet. He brushed back her hair and said, "Be still, angel. I won't let them take you away from me."

However, Raphael was instantly behind Castiel and unexpectedly said, "You don't have a choice."

The archangel then raised his hand to beat Castiel back with his angelic powers, but this time the rebel-angel was prepared. Castiel swiftly moved away and in a flash stood at Raphael's side. In a calm and intense tone, he said, "It is you who has underestimated me, Raphael."

The archangel turned to face him and raised his hand again to smite Castiel down, but Cas instead held onto his wrist. The two then tried to overtake the other in a silent battle of wills. The furniture started to rumble and the room began to shake. It was like an earthquake had erupted and with concern Raphael's followers began to grow scared.

Suddenly, a lamp off the desk fell to the floor and broke and in a flicker of light they saw Castiel and Raphael's wings cast shadows against the walls. Irritated, Raphael ended the stalemate and backhanded Cas across his face and the two broke free from their vicious hold.

"How?" questioned Raphael—"How did you obtain so much strength?"

Castiel rose up off the ground and wiped the blood off his bottom lip. He glared at him venomous and said, "Like I would tell you, bitch."

Enraged, Raphael flew at Cas and together they dueled with both swords and fists. Cas did his best to defend. The two fought for dominance, but Cas realized his newfound strength was waning. He knew that even though Viola's love and soul made him stronger, it still was not enough to defeat an archangel.

Raphael then drew out his sword and stabbed Castiel in the gut. Shocked, Castiel fell back against the desk and pulled away from the blade. He looked down and saw the blood and light leaving his body. Distraught, he collapsed down onto his knees and struggled to remain upright with his hand on the floor.

Raphael moved to tower over him and reached down to grab Castiel by the hair and pulled back his head to bare his throat.

"Goodbye, little brother," seethed Raphael.

The archangel then raised his hand to slit Castiel's throat, but out of nowhere he was shoved aside. Raphael found himself thrown against the far wall and standing over him was Victor, Dean and Sam.

"Well, well if it isn't the cavalry. Do you really think your meager pets and bastard son can save you, Castiel?"

Victor narrowed his brow and grabbed Raphael by the throat and pinned him up against the wall. Then, in a celestial array of white blinding light, the fledging angel spread his pure ivory wings and said, "No one hurts my father" and then instantly vaporized the archangel into ash and light. There was nothing left of him except his smoldering remains, but Victor didn't care. Instead, he crossed the room to his father's side and healed him with his energy.

Smiling, Victor asked, "Father, are you ok?"

In response, Castiel was stupefied. He could sense that Victor was by far one of the strongest angels he had ever seen. His power was completely beyond him. Bewildered, he nodded his head.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you, Victor. But how were you able to destroy Raphael?"

Dean walked up to Cas and helped him back onto his feet and said, "We helped the kid out. Sammy and I figured that if Vi can super juice you than why can't we do the same thing."

Castiel stared at the hunter and was deeply impressed and replied, "That was a very good plan, Dean."

Dean smiled. He knew that kind of talk was high praise from his holy tax account friend. "Yeah, but I can't take all the credit. It was Vick's idea. We were just the batteries."

Bashfully, Castiel nodded his head. He was still uncertain about his role in Victor's life. He had been expecting to care for an infant and Victor's sudden maturity had thrown him off course, but without a doubt he was glad for his support. Affectionately, he patted the teen's shoulder and said, "I'm grateful you hadn't listened to me, Victor. But your mother would never forgive me if you had gotten hurt."

Victor smiled and said, "It's ok, father, but where's mom's soul?"

Suddenly, Castiel turned towards the desk in the torn up room and saw that his angel was safe. She was still unconscious and on the ground, but he quickly picked her up and faced his friends.

"Victor, return the Winchesters back to earth. I'm—"

"Castiel!" called Muriel.

The she-angel and two of her comrades appeared at the door. They saw the ashes on the ground and the fear in Raphael's men's faces. They quickly approached the rebel-angel.

"Castiel, what's happened? Where's Raphael?"

"Raphael is dead."

Surprised, Muriel asked, "He's dead? Did you kill him?"

Castiel lifted his brow and considered the ramifications if he lied or spoke the truth. He didn't want Victor to live in fear. He figured it would be best to take credit for his enemy the death. He answered, "Yes, I was the one who killed him. Muriel, dispatch the rest of Raphael's men and gather the rest of our followers."

Muriel nodded her head and ordered her followers to carry out Castiel's bidding, meanwhile Dean gave Cas a suspicious look. He knew he had flat out lied to the angel-chick and was covering it up by killing off Raph's minions.

"Cas."

Sternly, the rebel-angel replied, "Not now, Dean. First, I must restore Viola's soul back into her body."

Muriel frowned. She didn't like the fact that their leader was so infatuated with such an abomination. She also hoped that Cas would stay. She said, "Castiel, I don't go. You should take Raphael's place and become the new commander of Heaven."

Concerned, Dean asked, "So, that's your plan? You want to be the new sheriff, Cas?"

The rebel-angel gave a weary sigh and stated, "I'm reluctant to make such a claim, Dean. It depends on how many of Raphael's followers are willing to join me against Michael. However, I must tend to Viola first."

Irked, Muriel said, "Castiel, why do you wish to keep that creature? She isn't a true angel of the Lord."

Cas coldly glared at her and in a dangerous tone said, "You should be prudent and hold your tongue, Muriel. We're leaving."

Then, before the she could say another word, they disappeared.

XXX

**Location: Bobby's house**

Bobby was calmly shorting out his whites from his darks for his weekly laundry when suddenly out of the nowhere appeared Dean, Sam and Victor on top of his coffee table. Startled, the older-hunter jumped out from his seat and exclaimed, "Holy hell, Dean! Don't do that. Don't you people know how to use a door anymore?"

Dean hopped off the table and grinned. "I missed you too, Bobby."

The older-hunter glanced at the three and asked, "Where's Cas? I thought you boys were going to Heaven to lend him a hand."

Sam answered, "Yeah, he's taking care of Vi. He must be up in her room."

Concerned, Bobby asked, "So, that's it? What happened? Don't leave me in suspense."

Suddenly, they heard footsteps coming down the stairs and they saw that it was Vi and Cas. The green-eyed beauty smiled at her son and friends and rushed over to give them all hugs.

"Oh, Bobby! Dean, Sam, thank you." She then turned to Victor and kissed his cheek. "I'm glad you're ok, baby."

The men all smiled and Dean said, "Yeah, welcome back, Vi."

The she-angel grinned and felt Cas take her hand and led her to sit down beside him. He dotingly caressed the back of her hand and brushed back her brown hair and asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, like I woke up from a dream. Though, the last thing I remember was getting my ass kicked by Lucifer and then the next thing I knew I was back home in Venice. But there were two of you in my dream."

Dean beamed and said, "Wow, you dreamt about two Castiels? That's frisky."

Sammy shoved him and scolded, "Dean, cut it out."

Defensively, the elder Winchester said, "Hey, I'm just saying a threesome sounds like Heaven to me"—then in a serious tone he added—"But Cas, about what you told Muriel up stairs. Do you think it's such a good idea to take all the credit for wasting Raphael?"

Cas sighed and leaned back into the sofa and said, "Yes, I don't want Michael or his followers suspecting anything from Victor. I would prefer it if he remained anonymous. It was the best way for me to protect him. I don't want him to get involved."

Victor said, "But father, I can help."

Cas frowned. "No, I need you to remain safe."

However, Victor didn't like his father's answer and got up to storm away. Shaking his head, he marched through the kitchen and slammed the backdoor. Dean sighed and lowered his head and muttered something about teens. He rose up from his seat as well and said, "Don't worry, Cas. I'll talk to him."

The rebel-angel appreciated the assistance and said, "Thank you, Dean. I don't know how my Father could tolerated such free will."

Dean smirked before leaving and said, "Hey, that's why it's called living, Cas. He's a good kid. He's a chip off the old block."

Meanwhile, Bobby figured the happy couple would want to be alone and started to collect his laundry. He picked up the basket and headed towards his study and said, "Well, since the world ain't ending _again_, I guess I'll go see if there are jobs for you and Dean."

"Uh, sure," said Sam.

The younger Winchester than turned to give Vi a warm pat on her shoulder and said, "I'm glad to have you back" before following Bobby into the other room.

Though, now alone Vi smiled and cuddled closer to her favorite angel. She rested her head onto his shoulder and nuzzled his neck.

"Mm, I missed you, Cas."

"I missed you too, Vi. There is something I want to ask you."

She lifted her head up and met his gaze and replied, "Sure, anything."

Cas narrowed his brow and then nervous glanced away and said, "Up in Heaven, you fantasized that we were married. You imaged us as both human and living with your father and our infant son."

Vi shrugged and stated, "Yeah, so? It was Heaven, Cas. In Heaven you can have anything you want."

"Yes, but you can't have those things. You can't live the life you wish to lead."

Viola reached out to take his hand and said, "Cas, it was just a dream, but the most important parts of my dream still came true. I still have you and I have Victor and we have our friends."

Cas turned to face her and gave at her intently. It warmed his heart to hear her say such things. He was afraid that maybe Raphael had been right—that he should have left her in Heaven—that maybe he had been selfish in wanting her beside him. Viola could have all her desires forfilled in paradise, but to know she truly wanted him regardless of everything else was amazing.

Instantly, Cas got up to bend down on one knee and said, "Marry me."

"What?"

"Marry me. It was one of your dreams. I want you with me forever."

Suddenly, Vi began to cry. She was just so happy. She leaned forward and hug Cas around his neck and replied, "Yes! Oh, yes Castiel. I'll marry you!"

Cas smiled brightly and pulled back to give her a kiss. He then closed his eyes and rested his forehead against hers and started giggling. "Oh, Vi. I don't think there has ever been an angel in all of creation that has ever been married."

The she-angel grinned and pressed her finger over his lips and said, "Well, then I guess that makes me forbidden fruit."

XXX

The End.

XXX

Yes, it's "the end." (wow, this story was my longest!). Many thanks for your comments and reviews: supernaturallover1, FansCastiel and UntilNeverDawns. It is most appricated.

Please review. Thank you.


	35. Chapter 35

Forbidden Fruit

Chapter 35 -Epilogue

**Location: Texas, Chapel, men's room **

Cas was trying to fix his bow tie around his neck in last minute preparation for the wedding, but it just wasn't working. He didn't understand why he had to wear one in the first place. It was only under Dean's instruction that he had one and a tux that he agreed. Otherwise, Cas saw no reason to dress differently. Yet, here he was in a small chapel in Texas waiting to get married.

"Looking good, little brother," said Michael in John Winchester's form.

"Michael, what do you want?"

Castiel turned away from the mirror and watched as Michael smirked and drew closer. He said, "I'm surprised how human you've gotten, Castiel."

The rebel-angel narrowed his brow. "You didn't came all this way and borrowed that form just to tell me that. What do you want, Michael?"

Amused, the archangel said, "Well, aren't you impatient."

"It's my wedding day. My bride wouldn't want me to be late."

"Then let me be quick. I came here to tell you that even though you've gotten strong enough to waste Raphael, it doesn't mean you're strong enough to make me. So don't get any ideas. You're still way out of your league."

Firmly, Castiel held his ground and said, "When the day comes I'll be ready."

Michael smiled at Cas' boldness and turned away and replied, "Well see" before vanishing in the blink of an eye. Immediately, Cas glanced away and sighed. He knew that with Raphael gone Michael was his next opposition for control in Heaven. And even though Michael wasn't a traditionalist like Raphael, he was still bent on Armageddon. Michael had no love for the humans. His only concern was his feud with Lucifer.

Though a second later Dean opened the door in his own tux and gave Cas a curious look and said, "What? Don't tell me you've got cold feet."

Confused, Cas said, "My feet are not cold, Dean."

The hunter sighed in exasperation and said, "I meant are you having second thoughts about getting hitched?"

Cas frowned. "No, I am committed to spending all of eternity with Viola."

Dean was impressed and patted his back. "Great, then what's the hold up?"

"Nothing. I'm ready."

Dean smiled and stepped forward to fix Cas' bow tie. "Not yet, your not. Come here."

He stood in front of him and began forming it into a bow and messing with is lapse and patting his hair. Irked, Cas touched his hair again and adjusted his jacket again and moved away to see himself in the mirror.

"Thank you, Dean."

The hunter smirked and replied, "Hey, no problem. That's what a best man's for. I just never thought you'd have it in you to ask Vi to marry."

"I asked her to marry me, Dean because I knew it would make her happy. In Heaven, Vi's image of paradise was us living as a family. However, if Vi had asked I would have consented. I already wish to spend all my life by her side regardless."

Dean uncomfortably cleared his throat. He didn't know Cas was such a mushy romantic. Normally, his little angel friend was petrified when it came to women. Cas had come a long way from being afraid of "iniquity" to just being minutes away from tying the knot.

Cheerfully, Dean said, "Well, Vi's not exactly a modern day girl. I'm sure she still expected you to get down on one knee and propose to her."

"Oh…right." Cas then soberly stated, "Dean, I'm concerned for Victor."

The elder Winchester was surprised at the change of topic and asked, "What about him?"

"He is strong, Dean. He was strong enough to kill Raphael. I fear someone will learn of his potential and use him for evil."

Abruptly, Dean crossed the room and exclaimed, "No! No way is someone going to mess with that kid."

"He is young, Dean. He lacks experience. He could be manipulated."

The hunter shook his head. "No, Vick's a good kid. He is not going to get bent out of shape by those freaks and assholes in Hell or Heaven." Exasperated, he added, "God, Cas! Do you know how pissed off Vick was when you told him to stay put and blew him off? Do you know how badly he wanted to do something to help? He cares about you, Cas. He cares about you and Vi both."

"I don't want him to get hurt, Dean. I'm his father. I have to protect him."

"Yeah, well being a dad means a lot more than giving your kid protection, Cas. It means showing that you love them and that you care. And look, I know feelings aren't your strong suit, but Vick's more human than angel. You can't treat him like he's another angel. You can't just give him orders and expect him to obey."

"I know that, Dean, but Victor isn't ready—he shouldn't have to shoulder such power and responsibility. He's humanity may cause him great suffering."

Dean said, "Well, I can't disagree. Yeah, it sucks to be human, but what can I say? I'm glad that the kid's human. And so what, he isn't perfect, but at least he's heart is in the right place."

Castiel paused. He admired Dean's positive prospective on Victor's humanity. It was hard to believe that Dean could possess so much faith even though he himself was an angel of the Lord. It reminded him again why he sided with the Winchesters in the first place.

Appreciatively, the rebel-angel said, "Thank you, Dean. I am grateful for your insight. However, I never considered Victor just another angel. He is very dear to me."

Dean bashfully looked away after his admission. He felt awkward telling another man how to be a father to his own son, but Dean always consider him more than just a friend. Cas was almost like a brother to me. However, there was a knock on the door and in walked Vick.

"Uh, father? We're ready."

Cas turned and held his son's shoulder affectionately and said, "Thank you. You're a good son, Victor. You're a good person like your mother."

Shyly, Vick lowered his head and beamed. "Um, yeah. Thanks, father."

Cas smiled and knew his words had an affect on him though he said no more and together the three of them exited the men's room and entered the main chapel.

XXX

Nervously, Cas stood beside the Winchesters and his son and saw Viola approach them from the aisle. She was dressed in a plain white gown with a weave of flowers in her hair. She was smiling and radiant and her emerald eyes shone brightly under the light through the stain glass. Bobby Singer was escorting her and the older-hunter had cleaned up and was dressed in a suit and greased back his hair. And if a stranger were to look in on the ceremony they would have thought he was her real father about to give her away.

Gracefully, the two approached the altar and once there, Vi stood beside Cas and together they took their vows. The priest said, "We are gather here today in witness to the holy matrimony of Castiel and Viola Landon. Marriage is a sacred union in which two people choose to share their journey in life and one these two people have chosen to make. The rings, please?"

Victor handed his parents the rings and under the priest's instruction they said:

"I, Castiel, take you, Viola, for my lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part."

"I, Viola, take you, Castiel, for my lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part."

The priest then said, "Now with the power invested in me by the great state of Texas, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

The couple smiled and Viola threw her arms around Cas' neck and together the newlyweds kissed under the cheer of their family and friends. Bobby and Dean popped streamers into the air while Sam and Victor clapped.

Cas pulled away to gaze into his new wife's lovely eyes and knew that no matter what the future had in store he was more than ready to face it because for the first time in his life he felt complete. Nothing could stop him and his angel.

XXX

Fin.

XXX

Author's Note: Again, thank you for your reviews and comments. I really love them and appreciate it. This wedding chapter/ epilogue is in response to UntilNeverDawns. I figured, why not? I felt like Victor and Michael needed a bit more closure on their end. And note, I picked Texas because that's where Jensen is from.

Please review. Thank you.


End file.
